A Pearl of Great Price
by nerdielady
Summary: “A Pearl of Great Price” - the courtship of Selek Spock Prime and Durra - Final chapter posted.
1. Chapter 1:Introductions

**A Pearl of Great Price**

**Chapter One - Introductions**

**Vulcan Embassy, San Francisco, Earth**

**June 2263**

**Selek**

He stood back against the wall and watched his younger self and young Nyota kneeling there before T'Pau, her hands on their faces, bliss etched on theirs. He and his Nyota had never had a public ceremony to celebrate their bond. He did regret that, she had deserved it. They had kept themselves secret too long, and then pain and tragedy had split them apart for almost three years. It had taken them a long time to rebuild, to get that deep trust back. The love had always been there, would always be there, but their relationship had been troubled for a long time. He did regret that, immensely. And much of it had been his fault. He did acknowledge that. It had taken him a long time to realize. Much too long.

He shook his head slightly, trying to clear his thoughts. This was a happy time, he would not be melancholy. But his thoughts kept turning to the past. He sighed. He had a problem, one which he must solve, and his time to do so was running out. The colleague who had assisted him last time was not even in this universe - and besides, that had only been a stopgap, a decision made because his grief over Nyota's death was still too new, too raw, to consider anything else. But that event was ten years in the past now, long enough that he had developed some distance from it. The hole in his mind that she had occupied would never completely go away, but it was smaller now, not the awful ragged monster that it had been at first.

People were moving now, from the ritual room down the hall to the ballroom, where food was set out and a reception line was forming. He must go and be sociable. He moved away from the wall and joined the procession, stopping now and then to speak to someone he recognized. He roamed around the ballroom, sampling the food, joining in conversations when approached, trying to feel at least not unhappy. It was a relief when people began to leave.

He walked the silent corridors to the room he had been assigned, and went inside, lighting the firepot in the corner of the room and settling down on the floor pillow to meditate.

***

In the morning, he packed a small duffle with what he would need in Africa, and joined the others at the shuttle landing area. When people started to mount the stairs, he held out his hand to assist T'Pau and she nodded her head at him, not censoring in any way. This T'Pau seemed more accepting than the one he had grown up with. When Nyota passed around the box of finger foods, he took a biscuit and a small block of cheese and a piece of fruit, in place of the breakfast he had not eaten. The fruit was crisp and juicy, the tang lighting up his taste buds. Perhaps he needed to awaken his whole self. Perhaps he had been hibernating too long. It felt very strange to be sitting in the passenger section of this shuttle. It had been too long since he had been in the pilot's seat.

***

When they arrived in Africa, he could smell the difference in the air immediately. Heat, dust, vegetation. He straightened up, breathing deeply. This place felt - better - than San Francisco. More like home. He moved away from the shuttle, out of the area where dust would be kicked up, moving the baggage up to the porch for people to pick up and carry inside. A bright young woman came up to him, introducing herself as Nyota's sister, and said she would show him his room. He followed along behind her, thinking that she looked much like this Nyota, but less like his Nyota. He must stop making these comparisons, they did not serve him well. He thanked the young woman for her help and unpacked the few things that needed hanging before leaving the room. He wandered back outside, to the shaded porch, and found a seat there, to watch as more people arrived. He saw young Spock, with Nyota's father, bringing people from the transit station. And there was young Kirk, and McCoy as well. He would speak to them later, after they were settled in. He found that he was looking forward to that. He would have to caution Kirk immediately about his name. He must not forget that.

As the sun was setting, a group of men began to carry tables around from the side of the house and arrange them in the yard, putting benches on each side. He rose and went to assist them, some exercise would help prevent him from getting stiff. When the tables were all set up, he found himself carrying bowls and platters of food to set on them. There was a woman in the kitchen that caught his eye. He stopped in mid-step. No, it was not her, but there was a likeness there. It felt - comforting. He took the platters she had prepared and she smiled at him, showing the dimple beside her mouth. He nodded, then turned and carried the platters out. When he returned to the kitchen, there she was again, holding up a large bowl for him to take. As though by accident, his fingers brushed against hers as he took the bowl, and a shock shot up his arm. This was something he had not felt in far too long. As he walked back outside, he found himself thinking thoughts that he had not thought in many years. Was this a possibility? Should he try to find out? He could not make up his mind.

When next he returned to the kitchen, there was only one platter left. The attractive woman handed it to him with a smile and removed her apron. Before he quite knew what she intended, she had tucked her hand into the crook of his elbow and was walking beside him, asking him questions in quite passable Vulcan. He was astounded. He set the platter down where she directed him and then she steered him to a table on the edge of the crowd. "It will be much less noisy here. I'm sure your ears will be happier."

They settled down and began to talk. She introduced herself as Durra, Nyota's aunt. And she was a linguist as well, teaching at the University. He found himself interested. When she looked over the table and sighed, he found himself asking what she was looking for, and then rising to go to another table and bring her what she wanted. He had not performed this type of favor since, since, since Nyota's death. Too many things he had not done in that time span. Surely it was time to change that.

He found himself telling her of some of the things he had seen and done in his long lifetime. She asked many questions, quite intelligent questions. Their conversation became easier as the evening wore on. He felt liberated, lightened. His life was beginning to change, grief finally receding. He found himself almost smiling, full of sensation, feeling. His self expanded, from the contracted mass that he had been for the last ten years, and began to fill up the empty corners again. It was amazing. He was glad that Sarek had insisted that he must come here. The laughter, the bright clothing, the appetizing food, the friendly people - yes, this was very good for him.

Too soon the evening came to a close and she was rising, saying good-night, going to join a group of people going to another house nearby to sleep. But she would be there tomorrow, of course. He watched until she was inside the vehicle and it was departing. It had been a fascinating experience. And he was much the better for it.

***

He sat crosslegged on the bed in his room, thinking. Not meditation, just thinking. Was he attracted because of the faint resemblance to his lost Nyota? If so, he must purge this thing from his mind immediately. On the other hand, if that was not the reason, then what was? He had felt the attraction before even speaking to her. Could it be that this was simply the type of woman to whom he was attracted? He carefully thought back. There had been many women attracted to _him_, but that did not count. No, it was only the women to whom he, himself, had been attracted that he must consider. And he then realized that there had actually only been one woman who had so held his attention that in the end he must act on it. There had been some brief dalliances before that, explorations of how his body worked, of what lust felt like. But there had not been real, true interest until Nyota. Nor at any time since. So. What did that mean? That he was attracted to brown-skinned, black-haired women with a full body, who were a head shorter than he was? That this was the type that appealed to his base functions? Perhaps he was analyzing things too much. Or perhaps he was not. Perhaps that was exactly the point. As Kirk would say, perhaps this was the type that 'turned him on'.

He sighed. He could not solve this tonight. Perhaps in the morning light things would look differently.

***

In the morning he dressed and walked down the stairs. There was much commotion in the house, so he walked out onto the porch and discovered Sarek, sitting there on a bench. He settled down beside him, watching all the activity. Where did these people get their energy? Had he felt this way when he was younger? As he watched, he saw young Spock set down a large bowl of fruit and go to the assistance of two men who appeared to be putting up an awning. He rose at the same time as Sarek and they went to add their hands to the job. And then he joined the line of men, carrying out the food the women were preparing. And there she was, in the kitchen again, pulling bread from the oven and piling it on platters, using padded cloth mitts. She straightened up, and seeing him there, broke into a wide smile, handing him the platter of hot bread as she took another empty one and began to fill it up. Was this just friendliness, or was there more there? He found that he wanted to know.

***

When all the food was on the tables, he watched for her to come out of the door. He moved to her side, bending his head down. "Would you be willing to sit with me again? I found our conversation last night very stimulating."

She smiled again, her dimple flashing, and nodded, plainly happy with his suggestion. She slipped her hand into the crook of his elbow again and he led her to almost the same place where they had been sitting the night before. And found that the pattern for the day had been set. They were never far from one another, and she hastened to explain each part of the day's activities to him, whispering sometimes, when she felt the explanation was a bit risque. He was delighted and intrigued. She accepted him entirely for who he was, asking for no explanations, expecting nothing different that what he was willing to provide. The more time he spent with her, the more pleased he became. This began to seem entirely possible. Of course, it was far too early to even make any suggestions. But, if he could become better acquainted with her...surely there was a way. This would require thought.

***

When she again left with the same group of people, he found it very difficult to say good-night. He found he wanted to touch her. That would never do. He thanked her for all her insights, for her company. He told her how much he had enjoyed it. Her eyes twinkled and sparkled at him and she said she hoped she would see him again before he left. His tongue froze to the roof of his mouth. He could not speak at all. He could only nod and give her his small smile and watch her walk away. Surely Nyota knew her com address?


	2. Chapter 2:Promises

**A Pearl of Great Price**

**Chapter Two - Promises**

**Vulcan Embassy, San Francisco, Earth**

**June-July 2263**

**Selek**

He was disappointed that Nyota's aunt did not return to the Uhura residence before the shuttle arrived to transport them back to San Francisco. He would have liked to speak to her again. He followed Sarek and T'Pau outside, watched young Spock escort T'Pau into the shuttle. Nyota raised herself on tiptoes and kissed Sarek lightly on the cheek, and then she turned her head and kissed him as well. He felt warmed by the affection. Sarek left them and walked across the yard toward Spock to say his goodbyes. This was his chance.

He bent his head down toward Nyota, so that she did not have to strain to hear him over the noise of the shuttle. "Can you do something for me, Nyota?"

"Certainly, if I can."

His throat was suddenly dry, his mouth a desert. When he spoke it was almost a croak. "Could you, please, when you speak with your Aunt Durra, gently inquire whether she would be, that is, whether she would welcome, my attentions."

A wide grin wreathed Nyota's face. "I can do that. That will not be a problem."

"And, if you would send me her contact information, I would be most appreciative."

"Yes, I can do that, too."

"You will not forget? This is a busy time for you."

"I promise I will not forget. And I don't think you have anything to worry about. She seemed very interested in you."

He swallowed and nodded his head. Hopefully she was correct. He bid her farewell, putting his arm about her and hugging her quickly, and then he was striding toward the shuttle and up into it to settle down into a seat. He would think no more about this until he heard from her. He would put it entirely from his mind. Why had he not thought to ask if there was a picture available?

**Durra**

When the vehicle she was riding in pulled into the yard, the shuttle was already rising into the sky. She swallowed her disappointment and walked slowly into the house. It was not as if anything could ever have come of it. She roamed around the house, speaking to other family members, helping to set out the lunch things, trying to maintain a happy face. But she did not feel happy.

She was in the kitchen, washing dishes, when Nyota slipped up beside her and wrapped her arms about her waist. "Durra, what is wrong? You look so down-hearted. Please tell me."

"It is silly. You will think I am stupid."

"Never. Tell me what is troubling you."

"There was someone...someone I met here. He was very nice and I hoped to see him once more. But he left before we arrived. It is just foolishness. I will be fine in a little while."

"You are talking about Selek - Spock's kinsman."

Durra sighed. "Yes, yes I am. It is so silly to feel so disappointed. It's not like I would ever see him again, anyway."

"I don't know about that. You can never tell where he might turn up."

"Well, surely he doesn't even live on Earth."

"No, but he does travel here quite often. And he will be staying in San Francisco for some time yet."

Durra's face furrowed in concentration. "You don't suppose… It would surely be too forward. No, I am just silly."

"What. Tell me."

"Would you know how I might contact him?"

"I'm sure I can get that information for you." Nyota smiled widely at her aunt, who was beaming now. "See, isn't that better?"

"Yes, much, thank you."

***

When Spock and Nyota returned to Africa, Durra waited a couple of days and then went to visit. She desperately wanted to ask Nyota some questions, but she was afraid to. It had been so long since she had done anything like this. Life had seemed to go along fine without it, but now, she found she was thinking more and more about what might be. She had to get a grip on herself.

Nyota sensed her anxieties and asked her to come and walk with her. That would do very well. She really did not want to discuss these matters in front of everyone. They walked off down the dusty path and Durra twisted her fingers together, trying to decide how to start. And then Nyota spoke. "Durra, let me tell you of something that happened." Durra looked at her and nodded, waiting. "As they were getting ready to board their shuttle to return to San Francisco, Selek came to me and asked me something." She stopped and looked into the other woman's eyes. "He asked me if I could please inquire whether his attentions would be welcomed. And then he asked me for your contact information."

Durra was startled, surprised, pleased, embarrassed. She was so full of emotion that she did not know what to say or do. She blushed so deeply that it was visible against her dark skin. "Oh, he didn't."

Nyota assured her that he had, and that he was definitely interested in getting to know her better. She was nervous and unsure, after all, she was not what was ordinarily considered 'marketable'. Nyota assured her that her fears were unfounded. She confessed that she had found him very interesting, very easy to talk to.

"He is a _very_ nice man. And has been through some very bad times. He deserves someone nice like you. And you deserve someone like him." Nyota hugged Durra.

Durra looked almost frightened. "It's such a big step, Nyota. It's scary. There are so many things that could go wrong."

"But it you don't try, you'll never know."

Durra considered. Nyota was right. If she did not make the attempt, she would never know whether she had passed up something wonderful. She let herself be led back into the house, and up to Nyota's room. She found herself sitting in front of the comlink that Nyota had had as a teenager. Nyota had called her many times from this unit, asking her questions about languages. She smiled, remembering. And then she straightened up and took a deep breath, and prepared herself.

Nyota wrote down the com address that Selek had given her, and Durra hesitantly keyed it in. She sat there, beginning to get nervous, and then his face filled the screen. Before she could say anything, he leaned forward slightly and the corners of his mouth turned up in an almost-smile. "Durra. This is an unexpected pleasure. Is there a particular reason for your call?"

"No, not really. If this is not a good time…"

"This is an excellent time. I have nothing at all planned for the next two hours."

She laughed a bit. "Oh, I wouldn't want to keep you from your work for _that_ long. I just, that is, I though perhaps, we might...just talk a bit."

"That is very appealing. What would you like to talk about?"

"Oh, suppose you tell me what it is like there in San Francisco." She couldn't think of anything to ask him, suddenly her entire brain was empty.

"Have you ever been to San Francisco?"

"No, I have always wanted to, but never had the opportunity. There are so many interesting things there that I am sure that it would be a wonderful trip."

Selek's face was thoughtful. "I believe you should come and see the city for yourself. I will be glad to tell you about it, but it is not the same as seeing it yourself."

She was not sure what he was saying. She didn't know what to say next. "Selek?"

"I will be here in San Francisco until the middle of September. If you would care to come before then, I would be glad to show you the city. I have been here many times throughout my life." He watched her face carefully, seeing the emotions flit across it. "You do not have to make up your mind immediately. Think about it. I will not withdraw the offer."

"Yes, I will think about it. The new semester does not start until early September, so there is sufficient time for me to take a trip - even a long trip. It sounds so nice. I will definitely think about it. And I will contact you to let you know what I decide."

Now the look on his face was one of satisfaction, she was sure of it. And he continued to talk to her of many things for quite some time. It was just as pleasant and interesting as their other conversations had been. Only the first few moments had been awkward. When someone came to his office and apologized for interrupting, saying that his presence had been requested, he took his leave of her, asking whether it would be acceptable for him to call her at her home, when she returned there. She blushed and dipped her head and then tilted her chin back up and looked into his eyes. "Oh, yes, please." And then she repeated her comlink address.

***

She sat there at the console for several minutes, going over what had been said. Should she go? What would that mean? No promises had been made, no offers extended except that of friendship. But it was so appealing. She had truly always wished to see that city, and she certainly wished to become better acquainted with this man. What would her family and friends think? And why did she care? She rose from the seat and walked down the stairs, going back out onto the porch and settling down in the swing. She rocked herself back and forth gently for several minutes before she said anything. She turned her head and saw Nyota watching her with a smile. She smiled back. "I believe I shall spend the month of August in San Francisco. There are many interesting things to see there and I have never been there."

Nyota was obviously happy for her. But Spock's statement was totally unexpected. His offer to contact his kinsman took her totally by surprise. She did not know how to respond. What would Selek think if Spock called him? And then he mentioned the display of Vulcan artifacts, which sounded exactly like the kind of thing she would want to see. And so she hesitantly agreed, still not certain that it was the correct response. She was very glad when M'Umbha and Alhamisi came outside and the topic of conversation changed.


	3. Chapter 3:Beginning

**A Pearl of Great Price**

**Chapter Three - Beginning**

**San Francisco, Earth**

**1 August 2263**

**Selek**

He was absolutely not nervous. Vulcans did not get nervous. So whatever it was that he was feeling, it was definitely not nervousness. Right.

Was he absolutely sure that he knew what he was doing? Absolutely not. But did he want to do it anyway? Absolutely yes. So here he stood, waiting. She should be here in thirteen minutes. He was far too early. But he would not want her to arrive with no one to meet her. It was better for him to stand here, waiting, than for her to feel forgotten.

So when she materialized on the pad before him five minutes before the scheduled time, he breathed a sigh of relief. He had been right to come early. He waited for the technician to give the go-ahead, and then he stepped forward and extended his hand to help her down from the pad. It was a big step for someone not used to it. Although she could have extensive experience in this sort of travel for all he knew. This was not a subject that had come up in their talks.

She smiled at him and grasped his hand, and once again he felt those shocks rock through his body. She must have felt something as well, for she gave a tiny little gasp. Well, and good, then. She stepped carefully off the edge of the pad and then walked around the edge to the next lit disc, where a medium-sized bag sat. Before she could reach for it, he had it in his other hand. She turned her face up to him and it lit up with a another bright smile. And then they were walking out, from the dim lighting of the terminal, into the brightness of mid-morning.

He bent his head down toward her. "Your hotel is only one block away. It is an easy walk."

"Oh, by all means let us walk! It is so bright and pretty this morning. It is always this way this time of year?"

"By no means. Yesterday was all fog until almost noon."

"Oh, I cannot _wait _to see the fog. I have heard of San Francisco fog all my life."

He almost forgot himself and chuckled. He would have to be more careful. "I do not think you will have to wait long to see the fog. Surely no more than a day or so. And if it does not come then, we shall drive up the coast a bit and you can see it there."

"Oh, yes, please. I would be ever so grateful." She was practically bouncing, she was so excited about the prospect of actually seeing fog. Such a little thing to be so excited about. But then, it was something new to her.

They reached the hotel and he escorted her to the desk, where she presented her ID and checked in. They gave her a small wand and asked whether she needed instructions on how to use it. "No, thank you. This looks just like the ones I am used to." She smiled and thanked the clerk and took the small map he handed her and they headed across the lobby to the bank of turbolifts.

"I have gone to numerous conferences over the years and all the hotels in Europe seem to use this type of door-wand. It's strange how so many things are standard now."

"I have noticed this as well. Not only on Earth, but throughout the Federation, there are many things which are standard. You could go from one planet to another and not notice the difference if you did not look at the sky or the vegetation."

She looked at him, a very thoughtful look on her face. "I had not considered that. It must make it much easier on frequent travelers, but have we not lost something along the way?"

"I believe you are correct, but there does not seem much that you or I can do about it."

"I suppose you're right. But I think if I were to do a lot of traveling, I might look for those places which were not entirely standardized to visit."

It was absolutely astounding how similar their viewpoints were on things like this. He had no idea how that could be.

They came to the door with the number that matched the one on her wand and she inserted the wand into the slot beside the door, which swung open. They walked in and he sat her bag on the bench at the foot of the bed. He looked around, memorizing the layout of the room, and watching her look it over. The bed was large and very comfortable looking. He eyed the height and then chastised himself. It was not the time for thoughts like that. The bench at the foot of the bed was almost as long as the bed and wide enough to sit comfortably on. On the wall opposite the head of the bed hung a large viewscreen. One set of controls was on the small table beside the head of the bed. There was a small table and two chairs between the viewscreen and the entrance to the small balcony. Under the viewscreen was a large dresser. On this side of the dresser was a small desk, with a comlink sitting on one corner. The closet covered the remainder of that wall. Behind him, opening at right angles to the door to the hall, must be the bathroom. And on the backside of that wall was a long couch, with a small table at each end. There was another set of controls for the viewscreen on one of those tables. The furniture was nice and in good condition, and everything was very clean. She had chosen well.

She finished walking around and looking at everything and came back to stand in front of him. "I can unpack later. I find I am anxious to begin seeing the city."

"Then let us begin." He bent his elbow in invitation and she slipped her hand around his arm, stepping close to him. Not too close, but very nicely close. It was a good sign. He turned toward the door and led her back out, down the hall, down the turbolift, out onto the sidewalk in the bright sun.

They walked a small spiral around the area, so that she could see what was close to her hotel, and the transit station. And then he took her just a bit further in the other direction, and showed her the Vulcan Embassy. She examined the structure with critical eyes. "The building was purchased already completed, I presume."

"Indeed it was. It would have taken much longer and been much more expensive to have a building built from the ground up."

"So it does not look anything like real Vulcan architecture."

"No, nothing at all. That architecture would look very strange here."

He led her up the sidewalk to the gatehouse and the gatekeeper came out. "Good morning s'haile Selek."

"Good morning, Karset. This lady is Durra Uhura, who is kinswoman of the new wife of Ambassador Sarek's son Spock. She will be visiting in San Francisco all of this month and may come to the Embassy from time to time. I trust you will remember her."

"I will, s'haile. You need not fear that I will forget her."

Selek nodded his head and the gatekeeper opened the gates, allowing them to proceed up the walkway. Durra looked up at him. "Did I just get free access to the Embassy?"

His lips quirked up slightly. "Something like that, yes. You may still have to identify yourself inside and have a valid reason to be there, but you will not be left standing at the gate."

Her eyes twinkled and she grinned at him. "You are a very good person to know."

For some reason this simple statement filled him with contentment. It did feel nice to think that she thought of him in this way. He led her through the wide front doors into the building, nodding at the clerk seated at a desk in the lobby near the door, and proceeded across the lobby and out through a much smaller door into the rose garden. She exclaimed over the lovely roses in bloom and they walked back and forth there for half an hour.

And then he led her into the small gazebo and sat her down at the wicker table there just as the kitchen people were coming out with the luncheon he had ordered. She was surprised and charmed, and asked him many questions about the food, pronouncing everything delicious. They sat and talked for a while after they had finished eating, until he saw the staff hovering in the shadows, ready to come and clean up. And then he stood and offered his arm again, not wishing to give the staff anything to talk about by offering his hand to help her up. He led her back into the building and down the hall to the exhibit of artifacts. They spent the whole afternoon there, as she asked question after question. Extremely well-thought out questions, they were, too. He was impressed.

When they had seen everything, he walked her back to her hotel. He found he did not want to leave her there, but he was not sure that he was not being too forward already. He did not wish to press her. He accompanied her to her door and would have said his good-byes, but it was evident that she was not ready to see him leave. "Please come in. I would so love to sit and talk a while longer." So it was that he found himself once more inside her room. She looked around. "Well. We can sit on the couch or at the table. Which would you prefer." She looked brightly up at him.

He tilted his head and looked back at her, considering. What he really wished to do was sit beside her on the couch. However, that would be very forward at this stage. Therefore it would be much better to sit at the table. He nodded his head in that direction. Did her face fall a bit? Had he made the wrong choice?

They sat at the table and conversed, and the sun began to set. When the bright colors streamed in the window, she exclaimed and went to stand on the balcony. "Oh, look, how gorgeous! You can see the colored light on the water! So lovely."

He thought she looked lovelier than the sunset. There was no good way to say that at this point, though. He almost sighed. Beginnings were difficult.

She turned and came back into the room, standing beside him. "Would you think me terribly forward if I suggested that we order supper in and talk a while longer?"

"Absolutely not. Nothing would please me more."

She grinned and that dimple beside her mouth popped up once more. That was very intriguing. He felt the desire to investigate it at much closer range.

It was almost 2200 before he reluctantly took his leave of her. She followed him to the door, and they stood there, looking at one another. Again, he felt a very strong desire to touch her. Before he could censor his action, one hand reached out and curled about, the backs of his fingers brushing lightly down the side of her face. She smiled softly and her eyes deepened. She spoke gently to him. "I have had such a wonderful day. Thank you so much for showing me about. The luncheon was very special. I don't know how I can ever thank you enough."

"Your enjoyment is all the thanks I need. I regret that I will be unable to see you during the day tomorrow, but there are meetings which I must attend. But, if you are willing, I would like very much to take you to dinner. And there is a musical presentation late in the evening, if you are interested."

Now her face shone at him. "Oh, I would like that very much. I shall spend the day unpacking and doing a bit of shopping. What time shall I be ready?"

"I will call for you at 1900. The musical presentation starts at 2100, so we should have sufficient time to dine without rushing."

"I will look forward to it all day." Her eyes were alight and her whole face was soft and open and so appealing. He could not stop himself from brushing her cheek lightly once more. And then he straightened up and stepped back from her and forced himself to leave. She stood in the open door and waited until the turbolift doors closed, waving to him as he disappeared from her view. Perhaps beginnings were not so difficult after all.


	4. Chapter 4:Shopping

**A Pearl of Great Price**

**Chapter Four - Shopping**

**San Francisco, Earth**

**2 August 2263**

**Durra**

She dressed in comfortable, yet stylish clothing, ready for a day of shopping. She seated herself at the small desk, a PADD in front of her, and called the hotel's concierge. "I wonder if you can help me. First, I would like to know what musical presentations are being offered tonight." She listened carefully to the answer, making short notes on the PADD. "Thank you so much. And next, I need some shopping recommendations. Ah, channel 9 on the viewscreen controls. Thank you, yes, I'll call you back if I cannot find what I need." She broke off the connection and went to sit on the far side of the small table, where she had a good view of the large viewscreen, taking the controls from the bedside table with her.

First she searched for each of the musical presentation being offered this evening, discarding quickly the ones which started too early. Then she discarded all the ones offering modern music. Somehow she did not think he would choose anything like that. She was left with two choices, both of which looked interesting. She read more about each of them, finally reaching the small print and realizing that one of them was by subscription only. Well, that did not seem too likely, then. She would assume that it was the other. She made careful note of the place where it was being held. Surely the clerks at the stores she would shop at would know what type of clothing would be appropriate there.

Now she turned her attention to the stores themselves, following the advice given her by the concierge. She found a full menu of choices, going from clothing to women's clothing, to dressy women's clothing before getting a long list of stores. Then she found she could sort the list in many ways, so she sorted it by average cost of an outfit and deleted both the top and bottom of the list. Then she sorted it by distance from her hotel and deleted over half the remainder. Then she thought to sort by sizes offered and deleted several more stores. She was left with a list of ten stores. Well, that was certainly too many to walk to in one day. She would need to make the list smaller before starting out. One by one, she called up the pages devoted to each store, looking at what they had to offer. Two of the stores she deleted from the list immediately, blanching at the dresses displayed. Another two she deleted as soon as she realized that the clothing was intended for college-age women. Now she only had six, and two of those showed nothing on their pages that appealed to her in the slightest. So that left four. How was she to choose?

And then she noticed the line across the bottom of the screen - this store offered 'special services' - what was that? Clicking on the small button, she got an explanation. They would assign a clerk to her when she walked in the door, who would assist her in finding exactly what she wanted, and recommend shoes and jewelry and other accessories to complete the outfit. That sounded like exactly what she needed! She did so want everything to be perfect tonight. Taking the PADD with the address of the store and the address of the auditorium where the musical presentation was to be presented, she grabbed her small purse and headed out the door.

She stopped in the lobby to consult briefly with the concierge, who applauded her choice of shopping destination, saying that she would enjoy their service very much. She walked briskly down the sidewalk the two blocks to her destination, opening the door with butterflies in her stomach. As soon as she was inside, a woman about her own age approached her and greeted her pleasantly, asking if she could be of help. "Yes, please. I have an engagement this evening, for dinner, and a musical presentation, and I need a new outfit. A very special outfit."

The other woman's face lit up. "Oh, how wonderful. Please come this way and give me some information and we will see what we can find for you." She led her to a small sitting area, with comfortable chairs and a small table. On the table was a small viewscreen and a keyboard. As soon as they were seated, another, younger, woman came and set a tea tray on the table and offered her hot tea and a plate of tiny cookies. The older woman, Marianne, began to ask her questions. She offered the address where she thought the musical presentation was being held and Marianne exclaimed softly. "That is such a lovely little auditorium. And the offerings they have are always so wonderful. You are a very lucky woman." She smiled. "And the clothing worn there is not extremely formal, so you will not need a long gown."

Durra sighed in relief. She had not really wanted a floor-length gown, and surely he would have said something if it was necessary. When Marianne began to ask her questions about her size, she reached to the back of her neck and Marianne was there immediately with a small scanner to read the tag in the dress. "This one fits me well and is very comfortable, so I'm sure this is the correct size."

Marianne ran the scanner over her shoes as well, making quick notes as she worked. And then she asked questions about color preferences and styles, and many other things. Durra was fascinated by the whole process.

Now Marianne fed all the information into the comlink though the small keyboard and pressed several buttons. Then they sat back to wait. It was only a few minutes before the same younger woman came back, pushing a wheeled rack in front of her. One by one, she took the dresses off the rack and held them up for Durra to see, hanging them on small hooks on the wall after she had shown her both the front and the back. Then she rolled the rack back out of the way and stood to one side, waiting.

Durra looked at the dresses in wonder. They were all so beautiful! She looked at Marianne, who waved her hand toward the dresses and smiled. Durra rose from her chair and went to look close, touching the fabrics with gentle fingers. She looked closely at the first dress, then sighed. "This one is cut much too low." The younger woman came and lifted the hanger off the hook and carried the dress back to the rack.

Durra moved to the other end of the group of dresses. She lifted the hanger off the hook and held the dress against her body, checking the length of the skirt. Much longer that she wanted. "I'm sorry, but this one is just too long." The younger woman took the hanger from her, smiling, and carried it off.

Now there were three dresses left. Durra looked at them very, very carefully. She tilted her head and thought. She pointed to the middle dress. "That one is not the right color." The dress was swiftly removed. "May I try on both of these?"

Marianne responded immediately. "Of course you may. Please follow me." She took the two dresses that were left hanging on the wall and headed down a short hall to another room, with mirrors on the walls. She closed the door behind them and hung the dresses on the wall. Then she assisted Durra in removing the dress she was wearing and carefully hung it up. She took the first dress and opened the fastenings, spreading it wide over her hands, and lifted it over Durra's head. The dress fell in soft folds, caressing her body. Marianne fastened the dress in the back and stepped away. "Now move about and watch yourself in the mirror."

Durra twisted and turned, watching herself. It was a lovely dress, but somehow, it just didn't seem _right_. She sighed. "No, this is not the right one." Marianne stepped forward and helped her to remove the dress, hanging it back up. Then she took the other dress and removed it from its hanger. Soon that dress was descending over Durra's head. When it was fastened, it clung to her, yet was not restrictive in any way. As she moved about the room, the skirt flipped and flared about her legs, the soft drape about the neckline revealed the shape of her breasts without showing too much actual skin. The fabric felt heavenly against her skin. She looked closer into the mirrors - her skin was glowing! She pressed her hands against her thighs and turned her head, looking from mirror to mirror. Oh, yes, this was the dress!

Marianne observed the glowing smile on Durra's face and began speaking softly into the small device on her wrist. In only a few moments, the younger woman was at the door to the room, with shoes and jewelry, a soft shawl, and a selection of silky, lacy lingerie. It took very little time for Durra to select the remainder of her outfit. And she was so taken with the lingerie that was offered that she wound up buying five sets.

She left the store with a large box, with a sturdy handle attached. They had offered to have it sent to the hotel, but she was unwilling to let it out of her sight for even a minute.

Once back at the hotel, she carefully unpacked everything and hung it up or put it in a drawer. She drew her hand down the soft folds of the skirt and sighed. She hoped Selek would find the outfit as nice as she felt that it was, but she would just have to wait until this evening to find the answer to that question.


	5. Chapter 5:Such a Lovely Evening

**A Pearl of Great Price**

**Chapter Five - Such a Lovely Evening**

**San Francisco, Earth**

**2 August 2263**

**Durra**

She took a long hot shower. She rubbed her short wiry curls until they were thoroughly dry. She cut her fingernails and toenails. She used her depilator on her underarms. She stood and looked in the mirror, very critically. Was there anything else at all she needed to do before starting to get dressed? Teeth!

She looked closely in the mirror. Was that a dry spot on her face? She took out her face cream and rubbed just the tiniest bit into certain places. She turned her head from side to side, checking to be sure that hadn't made her face shine. Okay, time for clothes. She choose the set of lacy panties and bra that was the closest color to her new dress. This had to be the fanciest set of underwear that she had ever had on in her life. She twisted and turned in front of the mirror, admiring her audacity. And it wasn't like he was even going to see them! At least, not tonight. Maybe, just maybe, before she left to go home - but she wouldn't think about that now. Much, much too early.

She put on the shoes she had purchased, a little heel, but not so much that she would feel like she was teetering, and broad ribbons that crisscrossed up her leg, tying just under her knee. She felt a little silly in just shoes and underwear until she looked in the mirror. Oh, my!

She brushed her hair until it shone. She carefully put just the smallest amount of gloss on her lips. Just a tiny bit of kohl on her upper eyelids. Well, that just didn't look like her at all! Maybe she ought to take it all off? No, the places she was going tonight called for it.

Now the dress. Carefully she held it out, the way that she had been shown, and slipped it over her head, letting it fall loose once she had it down to her shoulders. She wiggled and twisted and felt it settle down. She reached around and sealed up the back. And then she adjusted, here and there, and went to stand in front of the mirror again. She added the earrings, the bracelet that clasped her upper arm. That was a lady that stood there, not a university professor. What a difference!

She tucked the lip gloss and the door wand into her small clutch and laid it on the table with the soft shawl. And then she was ready. And just in time, too, because before she had a chance to get nervous, there was the door chime.

She went to the door and opened it, stepping back so that he could enter. He took one step forward and stopped, still blocking the door. She looked up at him confused. "Aren't you coming in?"

"I apologize." He took another step and the door closed behind him. "You are quite lovely tonight, Durra. I...I did not expect ...that is...I am being very awkward. Please excuse me."

"That's quite all right. I myself thought it was quite a transformation from a university professor." She laughed lightly, not really sure what to say or do. "Let me get my purse and wrap." She turned and crossed the room, picking her shawl up off the table and starting to wrap it around her shoulders. She was stopped by a very warm hand.

"Please allow me." His breath was warm in her ear, and his voice was low and vibrant. She felt goosebumps run up and down her body. His hands took the shawl and spread it out over her shoulders, dropping the ends down in front of her. She took the ends and crossed them lightly over each other and then picked up her clutch. His hands were still on her shoulders, she could feel their warmth through the thin shawl. He bent his head down to her ear again. "Truly lovely. I was overcome. I am sorry if it seemed otherwise."

She turned and smiled at him. "Please don't worry about it. We all have those moments."

He nodded at her and offered her his arm. She slipped her hand into the crook of his elbow, just like it knew it belonged there, and they headed out. When they reached the main lobby, he drew her off to the side, out a different door, where there were cars lined up. The uniformed man standing there recognized him and ran off, returning shortly in a smart-looking flitter. She raised her eyebrows and looked at him.

His lips turned up slightly at the corners. "It belongs to the Embassy. It is mine only for tonight." He carefully opened the door and helped her into the flitter, and then rounded the front and seated himself in the pilot's seat. "It is satisfying, however, to be in control again. It has been too long since I was able to pilot a small craft." His fingers flew over the controls and they rose smoothly into the air. She sat and watched him entranced, as he inserted a small silver object into his ear and seemed to listen closely to something. He spoke then, obviously not to her. And then he was inputting the course and settling back into his seat. "It is only a short distance, but we must follow protocol."

"Of course we must. Accidents are not very nice."

"Indeed they are not. We would not want an accident of any kind."

She looked at the ground below - the land all dark, but with so many lights. It was very interesting. He leaned over and pointed things out to her as they passed, until a chime sounded, and he took the controls back. Very soon they were descending, and then they pulled into a large lot, full of all sorts of vehicles. They must be at the restaurant. He told her to stay seated, and then exited the flitter, coming around to her side, opening the door, and offering his hand to assist her out. When she laid her hand in his, she felt the strangest little shock. That was the second time she had felt that. What on earth was it?

She carefully stepped out and moved clear, so that he could close the door and lock the flitter. And then she tucked her hand back in the crook of his elbow and they were walking towards the entrance of the restaurant. He was recognized as soon as they walked in the door, and a waiter was coming towards them, gesturing for them to follow him. She had to wonder whether he came here often, but then he leaned down and informed her that they had his ID picture. Oh, of course.

When they got to the table he held her chair and scooted it forward as she sat. She couldn't remember the last time anyone had done that. And then his hands were there, softly lifting her shawl away and folding it neatly to lay it on the table at the empty place beside her. She laid her little clutch on top of it. He went around to the other side of the table and seated himself, turning then to the waiter and giving a wine order. The waiter bowed and left immediately, leaving the menus behind. She picked one up and looked at it. But he took it from her hands and gave her the other one. She looked mystified until she saw that this menu had no prices in it. She had never seen that before. Apparently she was to order whatever she wanted without considering the price!

There was barely enough light to read the menu. She found that she was dipping it down so that the light of the candle burning in the middle of the table reflected on the page. He appeared to be having even more trouble than she was. "Is there any way we can get just a bit more light here? At least until we have finished with the menu?"

He gave her a wry look. "As soon as the waiter comes back, I will certainly address that issue." And so he did, even before letting the waiter uncork the wine. The waiter did something on a small device on his wrist and a light turned on above them, just covering the top of their table. This was much better. She read through the menu, having a hard time deciding. Finally, she made a choice and closed the menu, laying it down on the table. Only a few seconds later, he did the same. Almost immediately, the waiter was back beside their table, asking if they were ready to order. When he had their order, he asked if they wished the lights dimmed again and Selek looked to her.

"That would be fine." There was certainly enough light to see him, and to eat. Selek turned to the waiter and spoke softly, and the light dimmed back, almost down to where it had been before. There was just the tiniest bit more light. Just perfect, really. She beamed. From across the table, she could see his eyes twinkling.

He asked her how her day had been and she described her shopping trip. He found it fascinating. She asked him how his meetings had gone and his wry description made her laugh. Before they knew any time at all had passed, their food was being delivered to the table. They ate and chatted and before they knew it, their plates were clean. He signaled to the waiter, and handed him his galactic ID. The waiter ran a small scanner over it and handed it back. And then he was rising, and pulling her chair back, and holding up her shawl. She picked up her clutch and waited while he draped the shawl over her shoulders, touching her softly so that she could feel the warmth of his hands. That felt so very nice.

He offered his arm again and they walked out from the restaurant. He pointed across, on the other side of the lot where the flitter was parked and there was the small auditorium she had seen in her searches. They walked along the sidewalk, joining others coming from the restaurant, and entered into the building. He drew her off to the side, where there was a small turbolift, and they went up one level, and then down a narrow corridor, until they reached a numbered door. He drew a wand from his pocket and opened the door, and ushered her into the small box. There was a curved front to the box, so that they could sit out in the front if they desired, or they could sit further back and be hidden. She waited to see which he would choose, but he was asking her for her preference. "Where will we be able to hear best?"

He beamed at her. There was no other word for it. He moved the chairs close to the bowed front and handed her into one. He sat down in the one on her left side. And then he began to point out things of interest in the auditorium until the lights blinked twice and then dimmed. Her heart beat had sped up just a little and she felt so excited. The curtain rose, revealing the musicians, and the conductor walked out across the stage, turning and bowing to the audience. And then he turned and addressed the musicians, and the lovely music started. She listened, entranced, until the final piece had finished, and then joined the remainder of the audience in applauding loudly. It had been absolutely wonderful! She turned to face him, her smile wide and found his eyes on her, so deep. Her smile faltered, just a bit. Was something wrong?

"You enjoyed the music."

"Oh, yes, I did. I really, truly did. It was just lovely."

He nodded. "I chose well then?"

"I don't know how you could have chosen any better." She was smiling again. And now the corners of his mouth turned up again and he bent his head towards hers. She caught her breath, wondering what was going to happen now, when suddenly, all the lights in the auditorium came on brightly. She jumped in startled reaction. Was that a curse she heard from him? He rose and offered her his hand so that she could rise easily, and they were walking out, heading back for the flitter.

They did not talk much again until the flitter had once more risen from the ground. And then they began to discuss the music. They were still talking when they arrived back at her hotel. He escorted her to her door, and stopped. She inserted the wand and stepped thorough the door, stopping when he did not follow her. "Aren't you going to come in?"

Immediately he stepped through. She tilted her head. He did not assume anything, did he? He always waited to be sure that he was doing what she wanted. So very, very nice. She crossed the room and set her clutch down on the table and he was there behind her, lifting the shawl off her shoulders, touching her softly. She wanted to lean back against him, to feel that heat all up and down her body. Too soon, too bold. She sighed.

"Is there something wrong?"

"No, no, not one thing. Would you like some tea?"

"Yes, a cup of tea would be nice."

And so she fixed the tea and they sat there and drank it and talked softly with one another, until he sighed and said he must go. There was another meeting in the morning. He apologized and she dismissed it. "You have your work. I knew that before I came."

He looked at her, his hand reaching out until he was almost touching her fingertips. "I am free tomorrow afternoon. Perhaps you would like to drive north and walk among the tall trees."

"Oh, yes, please, let us do that! I would so love that!"

He nodded, definitely pleased. "Then we shall do so. You will need warm clothing and something to cover your head. It is often cool and damp, sometimes even fog." He almost smiled at her.

"Well, I may have to go shopping again in the morning then, because I do not think that I brought anything that will cover my head." She tilted her head and looked at him. "Will you be free by lunchtime?"

He shook his head, then seemed to think better of it. "Not by noon, but perhaps an hour later?"

"Good, good, I will order in lunch then and have it waiting. All you will need to do is show up." she grinned widely at him and moved her hands forward just the very slightest amount, until her fingertips touched his.

There was a definite intake of breath from him. He sat very still for a moment and then his fingertips moved, so very gently, against hers. He was watching her, his eyes locked to hers. She rubbed very gently against his fingertips in return. He nodded. She wasn't entirely sure what that meant, but it seemed to be a positive thing. And there were still those tiny little shocks, whatever they were.

He rose from the table, plainly ready to leave. She rose as well, coming around the table to his side. She laid her hands on his arm, wanting just to touch some part of him. He bent his head and once again, he brushed the side of her face with the backs of his fingers. "It has been a very delightful evening, Durra. I do hope you enjoyed it as much as I did."

"I do not see how it would be possible for me to have enjoyed it any more than I did. It was truly wonderful and I thank you so much for arranging it." She smiled up at him and felt some tension drain out of him, relaxing him just a little. He had worried then, that she might not like what he had planned. But there had been absolutely no reason for that, for she had loved it all. She walked beside him to the door, and he stood there for just a moment, staring down at her, before turning and heading down the hall. Like last night, she watched him until the turbolift door closed before going back inside her room and fastening the latch on the door. This had been THE most wonderful night!


	6. Chapter 6:Tall Trees

**A Pearl of Great Price**

**Chapter Six - Tall Trees**

**San Francisco, Earth**

**3 August 2263**

**Durra**

She dressed and went down to the dining room for breakfast, and then out to the concierge's stand to ask where she should go to buy a wrap that would cover her head. The concierge looked a bit puzzled. "Where does madam intend to go?" he asked.

"Across the bay to walk among the tall trees. I am told it can be cool, breezy, and damp, and that there may be fog."

"All very true. For such an expedition I suggest the denim jeans with a matching jacket, a flannel shirt, and a hoodie."

"Sorry, but I don't know what a hoodie is."

"Ah, it is a sweat shirt with an attached hood with a drawstring, so that the hood may be drawn tight about the face."

"Oh, that sounds like exactly what I need! Where can I buy one of those."

The concierge bent down and pulled a small card from under his counter, handing it to her. "This store will provide all that you need. And it is less than two blocks away. Just follow the map on the back."

"Thank you so much." She gave him a big smile and headed out the door, looking carefully at the map to be sure she started off in the correct direction.

It did not take her long to reach the designated store. She stopped for a moment and looked at all the things in the windows. And then she went inside. There was a young man behind a counter right at the front of the store. She went up to him and told him what she needed. "Aisle 13, right over there. I will signal Mr Brown and tell him you are on your way."

Mr Brown led her first to the stacks and stacks of jeans. It only took a moment to find her size. It took several times as long for her to decide on a style. Who knew that jeans came in so many styles? Next was the jacket, that matched perfectly. Then on to the flannel shirts. She found one in a lovely red, white, and blue plaid. She kept rubbing the soft fabric against her cheek and sighing. Mr Brown laughed with her and led her on to the hoodies. Such a selection! He showed her ones with logos of all sorts, but she shook her head. "Just plain, please."

So then he showed her the plain ones, in every color imaginable. The one that caught her eye was an exact match to the red in the shirt. She was headed to the front to pay for her pile of clothing when she spied the piles and piles of socks and grabbed a pair of red ones, just the same color. In no time at all, she was back out on the sidewalk, headed back to the hotel.

Once there, she hung everything up, except the socks, which went in a drawer. And then she sat down and went through the luncheon menu, checking everything over until her eyes lit on something and she exclaimed to herself. That was just perfect! She placed her order and specified that it was to be delivered at 5 minutes of One. She was assured that it would be so.

Now it was time to get ready. First a shower, of course. And then, the bright red lacy underwear! It would be perfect under this outfit. She smiled and hummed to herself. She was so happy today. When her hair was dry and brushed, she put on the underwear and the red socks. She felt rather naughty, running around the room like that. She got out the new jeans and managed to get into them, but my, they were tight. She really ought to have gotten one size larger. They sealed up with no problem, though, so maybe they were just designed that way. She looked in the mirror at her bottom - wanting to be sure it didn't look too big. Next was the flannel shirt. She buttoned the cuffs first, and then started at the bottom, buttoning up.

She hadn't finished when the door chime sounded. Was that the food already? She ran quickly to the door, forgetting that the shirt was not entirely buttoned. She pressed the button beside the door and it opened to reveal, not the food, but Selek. Before she could think, words popped out of her mouth. "You're early."

"If this is a problem, I can leave and return." His eyes twinkled at her.

"No, no, don't be silly. Come on in." She stepped out of his way and he entered the room. Before the door could close, there was the waiter with the food. He wheeled the cart in and lifted the tray off onto the table, handing her the chit to sign, and then he was wheeling the cart back out.

"Just leave the tray in the hall and I will pick it up."

"Okay. Thank you." and then the door was shut and it was just the two of them. Flustered because she had not been ready when he arrived, she puttered about, moving the dishes off the tray. He reached out and touched her wrist and she stopped and looked up at him.

"I have disturbed your preparations by arriving early. I do apologize."

"No, no, don't do that. I just, I wanted everything ..perfect."

His lips turned up at the corners. "I assure you, everything is absolutely perfect."

"Oh, well, then, I guess we should eat while the food is hot."

"An excellent suggestion." He sat down in the seat he had had before and she sat across from him. She lifted the dome off the large platter and pushed it in his direction. His face lit up and she laughed.

"Oh, I was so hoping you would like those. I know that Spock does." When he raised an eyebrow at her, she continued. "After their trip to France, when they came back to Africa, I went to visit one day, and Nyota made these for supper. Spock followed her all over the kitchen until she ordered him to go sit at the table and wait. He was practically drooling by the time she sat them down in front of him. And he ate at least that many."

He looked down at the platter. "These are all for me?" She could see his eyes light up.

"Oh, yes, this is my lunch." And she lifted the other dome, showing him a plate with rice and beans and cheese enchiladas. She found the tableware and passed one bundle to him, and they began to eat. She watched him savor the nachos, and giggled. What was that saying, oh yes, the way to a man's heart is through his stomach.

When both their plates were clean, she stacked the dishes and uncovered the last dome, revealing two dishes of caramel flan. Just the thing to cool off the stomach after such spicy food.

And then it was time for her to finish dressing so that they could leave. She got her hiking boots out of the closet and sat back down to put them on. It was then, with her chin tucked down, that she realized that she had never finished buttoning up her shirt. She blushed so deeply her cheeks felt hot. "Oh, my. I...I...heavens, what you must think of me."

"You did not leave those undone for my enjoyment?" She looked at him in astonishment. His eyes were twinkling at her, his lips quirked up. "I did enjoy it very much. The red lace is quite attractive against your skin."

She caught her breath, wondering. He was definitely not affronted. In fact, he seemed quite happy. Well. In that case. She finished fastening up her boots and returned to the closet, coming back with her new jacket and hoodie. Selek picked up the hoodie when she laid it down on the table. He turned it over in his hands and examined it. "This is an exceptionally well-designed garment. Why have I never seen one of these before? And how did you find it?"

"I asked the concierge where I might find a light wrap that would keep my head dry and this is what he recommended. And he told me where to go to buy it. They come in every color you can think of and even with logos of sports teams and universities on the front if you want." She watched him as he continued to examine the garment, pulling on the drawstring and checking out the pocket on the front. She leaned over toward him. "The store is only two blocks away. We could go and buy you one before we leave."

He looked up quickly, and that lovely little smile spread across his face again. "Yes, let us do that." He handed her hoodie to her and she quickly pulled it over her head, pulling it down about her hips, but leaving the hood curled around her neck. She pulled the collar of her shirt up out of the body of the hoodie, so that it lay over the curled hood. And then she picked up the jacket, but he was standing and holding it for her, helping her to slide her arms in while she held the cuffs of the hoodie against her palms with her fingers. She picked up the door wand and stuck it in the inside pocket of the jacket and she was ready to go.

It took even less time to reach the store the second time, because she knew exactly where she was going. She led Selek directly to the display of hoodies and he went through them, finally holding up a dark green one and a navy one, asking her to help him decide. Since the shirt he was wearing was a lovely green and gold plaid, she recommended the green one. And that was what he bought.

He carried it in his hand until they got to the flitter, and then he removed his jacket, dropping it on the seat, and pulled the hoodie on. He then replaced his jacket before settling down on the seat beside her. He pulled the hood up, adjusting the drawstring, and slid his hands into the front pocket. He chuckled aloud and turned to her. "Thank you very much, Durra. I cannot say when I have been so pleased with an article of clothing."

She sat beside him, so pleased that he was enjoying it so much. He removed his hands from the pocket and released the drawstring, letting the hood fall back down around his neck. And then he stuck that silver thing in his ear and began the start-up sequence. In very little time, they were crossing the bay, the rippling water sparkling below them. He pointed out the Golden Gate Bridge to her, and then Alcatraz Island. She looked and looked. She was absolutely fascinated when he showed her the scallop taken out of the bay shore by the huge drill that Nero had used to try to destroy the Earth like he had destroyed Vulcan. "But Spock severed the chain, didn't he?"

"Indeed he did. And took very little credit for it, either. But that is the Vulcan way."

"To do your best and not expect any special attention for it."

He turned his head to look at her and nodded, his eyes warm. "You understand."

"I try." She looked out the front window and exclaimed. There ahead of them were the trees! So very tall! The flitter curved about and descended slowly into a large lot similar to the one where they had parked at the restaurant. Selek waited a moment for the turmoil to die down and then exited the flitter, coming to her side to open her door and help her out. She tilted her chin up and looked as high as she could, bending her back to see even higher. She felt warm hands on her arms, supporting her, so she leaned even further back, until her head was practically touching his chest. "They're so tall." She practically sighed the words. "I mean, I've seen pictures, but to really be here, standing so close." She felt a rumbling in his chest and wanted so badly to just lean back against him. She took a deep breath and straightened up, shaking her head slightly.

"Are you ready to follow the paths, then?"

"Yes, yes, I am. Let's go." They hadn't gone very far at all, when they were enveloped in a fine mist. Immediately she pulled her hood up and pulled the drawstring tight, so that only her face peered out. Beside her, Selek was doing the same thing. She looked at him and grinned, making her dimple pop out. "We may look funny, but we're warm and dry."

"Indeed we are. Shall we continue?"

She tucked her hand around his arm and walked close enough that she was almost leaning on him. They followed the path in between the trees and soon she realized that she could barely see ten meters in front of herself. She stopped and looked around. "FOG!"

He could not help himself. He chuckled at her delight. "Indeed it is fog. Tall trees and fog in one afternoon. How fortuitous." She was simply delightful. He found it harder and harder to control himself and maintain proper decorum around her. He wanted to touch and taste and hold. And he thought that she was feeling the same way. This had been an excellent choice of outing. Just excellent.


	7. Chapter 7:Talking About the Others

**A Pearl of Great Price**

**Chapter Seven - Talking About the Others**

**San Francisco, Earth**

**3 August 2263**

**Selek**

By the time they had walked all the paths through the trees, Durra was hugging herself. He knew she must be cold, for he was getting very chilled, even with his hands tucked into that convenient pocket. He handed her into the flitter and went around the other side, sticking the control unit in his ear and starting the engine immediately, so that he could start the heater. When she felt the warm air flowing out of the vents, she held her hands out and sighed. "Oh, that was so lovely, but chilly! What we need now is a good fire."

He turned and looked at her. "A fire?" He could remember many nights spent in the flickering light of a fire. Surely that was not what she meant, was it?

"Um, yes, a nice warm crackling fire to sit in front of. A fire generates so much heat, it just warms you up so fast." She sighed again. "But my hotel room does not have a fireplace."

"And I am afraid that there are none in the Embassy either. We shall just have to find another way to get warm." Once the words were out of his mouth, he clamped his lips shut, amazed at what he had just said. This was only the third day of her visit! Surely he had more control than that! Fortunately, she did not seem to have interpreted his words in the way that he was sure he had meant them.

"Well, I suggest we go back to my hotel room and turn the heat up high. That ought to help. And maybe have some soup. There looked to be quite a selection of soup. I have found that heating up the inside helps to heat up everything else, and soup heats up the inside faster than almost anything."

Her words only served to make his discomfort worse. Surely she did not mean to imply the suggestive things that he was thinking. He really, truly needed to get himself under control. "Soup sounds like an excellent idea." He concentrated on flying the flitter, glancing at her occasionally through the growing darkness. She seemed lost in thought.

When they landed, he went around and helped her to exit the flitter, and they went up the turbolift to her room. Once inside, she went straight to the environmental controls and fiddled with them, making an exasperated little noise. He went to see whether he could assist her. "Is there a problem?"

"It won't go up as high as I want it to."

He peered over her shoulder. "I think perhaps it is necessary to hold down that override button while making the other change." He pointed to the button he was describing.

"Oh. Let me try that. Well, that worked much better. Okay now, soup." She walked over to the couch and picked up the viewscreen controls from the small table at the end. With a few presses of her thumb, she had the room-service menu displayed and had found the list of soups. There were quite a few of them. She turned to him, a questioning look on her face. He indicated several that he liked and she grinned. She pressed several buttons and there was a chime and the words "Order Accepted". She shut off the screen and set the controls down.

"Shall we sit at the table?" She sighed a little and looked longingly at the couch, but trudged over to the table. After all, they were going to be eating. They seated themselves and began to talk about the things they had seen in the afternoon. When the door chimed, he rose and opened it and the waiter came and set the tray on the table, handing the chit to Durra for signature. This appeared to be the same waiter that had come before.

Besides the soup, she had ordered crackers and a plate of small vegetables with what turned out to be a soft, seasoned cheese of some sort. It did not take them long to finish it all off, and by then, it was warm enough in the room that they removed their denim jackets and hoodies. She stacked up the dishes and he took the tray and set it in the hall beside the door, returning to his spot at the table.

When he sat down again, she looked at him, a question obviously on her mind. He leaned forward, just slightly, laying his hands on the table near hers. "If you have a question, Durra, please ask it."

She twisted her hands together, and then looked up at him. "You have lived a long time."

"Yes, one hundred and sixty years now."

"In all that time, surely there was someone….you can't have gone so long alone."

"You are correct. I did have a bondmate, for many years. She died ten years ago. I grieved mightily until I arrived here and found work to do which occupied my mind and made me feel useful again."

"You loved her."

"Yes, I did. It took me a while to realize that. But, yes, I loved her and she loved me. We weathered some very difficult times." He dipped his head briefly and then looked up at her again. "Much was my fault. There were things I should have said, done, that would have made things easier. I misinterpreted much. Over the years, I slowly learned. I believe I made her much happier in her later years than I did when she was younger. I did try."

"And did you have children?"

He was silent a long time and finally answered, his voice low and rough. "We were not granted that joy."

She reached out and took his hands in hers. "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to raise painful memories."

"It is acceptable to ask these questions. I do understand the need. Both of my parents and my older brother are long dead. I am very fortunate to have family here, after so many died."

"I imagine it must be a comfort to all of you, to have each other."

"I cannot say how the others feel, but I know it is so for me."

They sat quietly for some time, their hands lightly intwined. And then he looked at her again and asked his own question. "And for you, has there not been someone? Someone dear?"

"Yes. Yes, there was. When I was young. We were to be married. He was on his way to me - and, and…" She shuddered and he clasped her hands more tightly, sensing something dreadful. "The shuttle he was in exploded above the atmosphere. There was nothing at all left. Not anything. It all burnt up on re-entry." There were tears on her cheeks. "I was so distraught, I screamed and cried and...and….I...I lost our child."

Through his touch on her hands, he felt her grief, her ...shame? Why would she feel shame? He spoke quietly "I grieve with thee."

She was very quiet for some time and then continued softly. "It was not done, then and there, in my family, to get pregnant before marriage. But when I told him, he came to me immediately, not even waiting one day. He would not let me be shamed. When my family realized what was happening to me, they put me in a hospital under a different name, so no one would know. I ...I grieved so. I was in shock for many weeks. I barely spoke to anyone. I assumed the total blame for losing our child. I know now that that was not something I was to blame for, but then, then it made sense. I sat in my room, sometimes not rising from my bed at all. I barely ate. My parents were in despair. I was the youngest, the last one left at home, and they did not know what to do. I think that they were on the verge of ...of having me...committed for care. I am not sure I would ever have returned from that."

She was quiet again, and he stroked her hands softly, willing her to continue, to purge herself of this pain. At length she continued. "And then something wonderful happened. Something totally unexpected. Nyota saved me." She lifted her eyes to him and a ghost of a smile appeared on her face. "She was so tiny then, just barely started school. She would come every day on her way home, bursting into my room, pulling me out of the bed and making me dress and take a walk with her, while she told me of all the exciting things she had learned that day. And she made me practice Standard with her, so that she would get better at it faster. They had just started teaching in Standard near my home that very year, and none of the children knew it. By the time the school year ended, I was functioning again. Not as I had been before, but I got up every morning, and dressed, and did things. And that fall I went back to the University and began to complete my undergraduate degree."

"So you did recover from this tragedy."

"I don't know that I would say that. I got better. I became functional. But I never left that University. I completed my undergraduate degree and went right on through my Masters and my Ph. D. And then I began to teach. And I'm still there, in the same place. I don't live with my parents any more, but I don't really have much of a life outside of my teaching and my family - I have so many nieces and nephews and cousins to love that it keeps me busy."

"There has been no one else in all that long time? For you had to have been very young."

"No, I don't think I would even have noticed if anyone had expressed any interest. Not until the last year or so, anyway. And by then, everyone knew that Durra was just not interested in anything like that."

"Yet now you are." He looked at her intently. "You are interested."

She looked at him and swallowed. When she spoke it was in a very soft voice. "Yes, now I find that I am interested."

"Then I have come at the right time. I am very fortunate."

She looked at him in wonder. He was stroking her hands again, brushing them softly with his fingertips. It felt so very nice. "I believe that I am the one that is fortunate."

His eyes twinkled and his lips turned up. "Then we are both fortunate. For we have both left off our grieving and turned our thoughts outwards again. And found ourselves in the same place, together."

Now she smiled at him, the tear tracks still visible on her face. "Yes, that's true, isn't it? Together, in the same place, looking for the same thing."

And the look he gave her made her blush to the roots of her hair.

***

It was not much longer before he regretfully told her that he must leave. There were meetings scheduled again tomorrow. He was not sure when he would be free, but it would most likely be late.

"Well, then I will call my friend."

He raised one eyebrow in question.

"There is a librarian here, in San Francisco, that I have communicated with for many years. She did make me promise to call her while I was here so that she could show me her library and we could go to lunch. Tomorrow sounds like just the day for that."

"Indeed it does." He stood and walked toward the door and she followed at his side. He stopped just inside the door and looked down at her, laying his hands softly on her upper arms. "May I call you when I am free?"

"Oh, yes, please do."

"Do not wait your evening meal on me, it may be very late."

"I don't care how late it is. If you do not call, I will be upset."

"That is something I do not desire in the least. Therefore, I shall be certain to call you." He bent his head down until his forehead just barely touched hers, standing there for several minutes before sighing and straightening up. And then he turned without saying anything else and walked out the door. She stood in the doorway and watched until the turbolift doors closed, never taking her eyes from his.

He leaned against the wall of the turbolift. Such pain she had experienced. He had had no idea. He would do all he could to see that she did not experience such pain again.


	8. Chapter 8:Lunch With a Librarian

Author's Note : A Quick Bio for those who haven't read any of my other stories: Selek is the name adopted by Spock Prime to hide his identity, being a name he used before for the same reason. When this story starts, he is 160 years old, having been in the Alternate Universe for 5 years. He is 6'1" in height. Durra Uhura is Nyota Uhura's youngest aunt, being less than 15 years older than she is. She was in college when Nyota started to school. So she is still under 40, as Nyota is currently 26. She is about 5'5" tall, very curvy (almost what we would call full-figured) and wears her hair in short, wiry curls. She is a university professor of linguistics and was Nyota's first language teacher. Her first (and only) serious boyfriend was a typical young male and didn't really spend a lot of time finding out what pleased her or teaching her how to please him, so much of what she is experiencing (or going to experience) now is very new to her.

___________________

**A Pearl of Great Price**

**Chapter Eight - Lunch with a Librarian**

**San Francisco, Earth**

**4 August 2263**

**Durra**

By the time she had showered, dressed, ordered her breakfast from room service, and eaten it, it was late enough that she thought the library office might be open. She got out her little address book and found Sally's com address and sat down at the table with the controls, tapping in the numbers. She waited for six rings and was about to hang up, when a breathless voice said "just a minute, I just got here."

She waited and in a minute a body slid into the seat in front of the pickup. And there was Sally. She grinned. "Hello, Sally."

"Durra! Are you here in San Francisco?"

"Yes, yes I am. And I have today free if it's convenient for you."

"Oh, yes, please! Come right around and I'll show you the whole library and then we can nip down to the tea shop and have lunch. Oh, it's going to be so nice!"

Durra got the directions to get there and said she would be there soon. She had seen what Sally was wearing, so knew that the soft gold tank top and dark green pants and jacket that she had on were fine to wear. She slipped into her shoes and picked up her little clutch, and took off. Down the block to the transit station, then take the train, be careful to take the right exit, walk three blocks, and there it was! She climbed the stairs and entered through the large, heavy, old door.

Inside was dim and cool. She walked across the long room to the wide desk and rang the little bell. Sally came running from somewhere off to the side. She found herself swept up in a big hug. "Oh, I've wanted to actually meet you for so long! This is so nice."

She laughed and hugged back. "How long has it been that we have been talking on the com link? Fifteen years? And never managed once to get to the same symposium or convention."

Sally led her back to her office and they sat and chatted over a pot of tea for a while, and then she led her out into the library and started the tour. There was so much here! Things that never went out over inter-library loan. Wonderful old bas reliefs and hand-lettered books with wonderful drawings in them. She sighed over some of them. "Oh, Sally, you're so lucky to be working here with all these wonderful things! I'm quite jealous."

Sally laughed and hugged her again. "Oh, I knew we'd get along in person. I just knew it."

When she had seen everything, Sally ducked into another office and told the woman inside that she was going to lunch. The little tea shop she had talked about was just down the street. They had tiny sandwiches and even tinier cookies and tea and talked non-stop, but as they walked back to the library, Durra wasn't entirely sure that she had actually eaten anything much. Well, she would just have a snack when she got back to the hotel.

They sat in Sally's office for another hour, talking non-stop, and then she realized that Sally really needed to work, so she said her good-byes and promised to call if she got another free day. And then she was heading back, careful to follow the directions in reverse. She certainly didn't want to get lost.

***

Once back in her hotel room, she removed her jacket and hung it over the back of one of the chairs and toed off her shoes. And then she realized that the message light was blinking. She picked up the controller and clicked on the button and there he was, on the viewscreen. "Durra, I had a short break between meetings and thought I would call to tell you that today's meetings are going very well. We may finish early. If you would like to join me for a late evening meal, please call and leave me a message." He stopped and looked up, nodding, and then turned back to the screen. "I am sorry, I must go now." He paused, looking as though he might say something else, and then reached out and turned off his screen.

Well, she would most certainly call and leave him a message. She flung herself onto the bed happily. Yes, indeed, she would leave him a message. She rolled over, bending her legs at the knee and locking her ankles together. Supporting herself on her elbows, she looked right at the viewscreen and clicked on the reply button. "Selek, I would indeed enjoy dining with you tonight. Something simple would be just fine. Call me when you get a chance and let me know what time to be ready."

She was not conscious that her legs were swinging back and forth and that she had a wide smile on her face. She tried to think of anything else she needed to say. "Oh, and let me know what to wear. I think that's it." She grinned at the viewscreen and then pressed the 'end' button.

She rolled over onto her back, giggling. She felt so full of life, it was just wonderful. And now for that snack. She bounced up off the bed and ran over to the synthesizer, looking at the menu. Chocolate Chip Cookies! Just exactly what she wanted! And they came out hot - just as though they were fresh out of the oven. A pot of tea to go with them and she was all set. She pulled out the book that Sally had pressed on her as she was leaving and began to nibble and read.

**Selek**

When he found he had an hour free in the late afternoon, he went immediately to his office to see whether Durra had left him a message. The message light was indeed blinking. That didn't necessarily mean that it was her, however, it was promising. He sat down in his chair and accepted the message. And there, on his screen, right in front of his face, she was. Lying face down on her bed, her bare feet waving in the air, and something he was sure she had not been aware of. Because of the way she was laying, and the type of top she was wearing, a soft knit garment with no sleeves and a rounded neckline, the neckline of that top was pulled down much lower than intended. The lacy top of her undergarment showed quite plainly, as did the rounded curves of the tops of her breasts. He entirely missed what she said and had to replay the message three times before he got all of it. He carefully saved the message to a private file where he could find it again to rewatch it.

And then he sat there, fingers steepled before his face, trying to decide where he should take her. Simple she said. And he did not want her to change from what she was wearing, not at all. He was definitely looking forward to seeing her move within that soft top. He supposed there must be a jacket to go with it, if this was what she had worn to meet her friend.

And then he had it. He knew exactly where they should go. And it was only a block from her hotel. Immediately his fingers were flying over the keyboard and he was waiting impatiently for her to answer. He knew it only took a very brief time, but it felt like much longer. And then she was there, smiling at him. "Selek! Did you get my message?"

"Indeed I did. Do you like pizza and beer?"

"You ask this of someone who has been at a university nearly all her life? Of course I do! That sounds just wonderful." She was grinning from ear to ear, her dimple very apparent. He still wanted to explore that dimple up close, very much so. He looked closer, what was she eating?

"Durra, what are you eating?"

"Oh, sorry. We ate lunch at this little tea shop and I swear that food was made out of air. I was hungry when I got home, so I dialed up some chocolate chip cookies. Do you want me to save you one?"

She could not possibly know the effect one of those cookies would have on him. "No, please consume them all yourself. I will call for you at 1900, if that is agreeable. The pizza shop is a block from your hotel. And you may wear the clothing you have on now, it is quite acceptable."

"All right then. I will be ready." She sat there, just looking at him and grinning.

He found himself smiling back at her. This would never do. What if someone walked into his office? "I will see you then. I must return to my meeting." He paused, not quite sure how to end the message, but she was already turning off at her end. Somehow he must figure out a nice way to end messages to her. Something that was not suggestive, nor lame.

***

He stood before the mirror in his quarters and looked at himself. He wore the same jeans and jacket that he had worn the day before, but tonight he wore a long-sleeved black tee-shirt with them. He hoped he did not look silly, like he was trying to be younger than he was. But this type of shirt was very familiar to him, very comfortable. He would just watch her reaction and see if he could tell if she found it strange.

He walked the short distance to her hotel and went straight to her room, ringing the bell. He heard her footsteps inside, approaching the door quickly. And then there was her smiling face, beckoning him in. "Just let me let my jacket." She hurried back over to the table and pulled the jacket off the back of the chair, throwing it around her shoulders as she came back, giving him a wonderful view of her body in motion. He watched happily, saying nothing. And then she was tucking her hand into his elbow and they were heading out the door.

Down the sidewalk they went, talking softly. He looked down at her and realized that the combination of the rounded neck of her gold top and the open jacket gave him a lovely view of her cleavage. He really should not look, but found that he had absolutely no desire to look away. He was truly out of control.

They arrived at the pizza shop and he found them a small table against the wall. She eagerly leaned forward and started the menu display. "There are 500 varieties of pizza!" She was giggling. "How are we going to pick?"

"Well, I do not believe that I want any of the ones that have aardvark on them." She giggled even more. "Perhaps the standard 'veggie-lovers' pizza would suffice?"

"Oh, I'm sure that's a very good choice. Let's do have that. And I believe you said beer?"

"Yes, they have a very nice beer here, actually, one that is brewed locally."

"Oh, lovely, lovely. Do get a pitcher then."

He looked at her and raised one eyebrow. But she was smiling at him and so he did as she suggested. They sat and talked of her visit this morning until the pizza and beer arrived, and then there was not so much talk until they had finished their first slice. They sat at that small table for some time, eating and drinking and talking. He was surprised when he discovered that the pitcher was empty. How many glasses had she had? She didn't seem to be suffering from the effects.

They rose from the table and made their way back outside, and then she slipped her hand back through his elbow, like she always seemed to do. But this time, she brought her other hand over and clasped it about his arm, just above the elbow. This brought her very close to him, but he did not mind in the least. The walk back to her hotel took much less time than he wished.

When they were back in her room, she crossed to the table and pulled her jacket back off, draping it over the back of her chair, so he did the same. But when he would have sat down at the table, she reached out and stopped him. "Oh, no, not tonight. We have already eaten. Tonight we sit on the couch."

He looked down at her, wanting to be sure that she knew what she was doing. She appeared to be very determined. He went over to the couch and sat down at the end, back straight, hands clasped lightly between his thighs. She stood in front of him, lips pursed, hands on her hips, shaking her head. "No, no, that won't do at all."

She reached forward and tugged at his right arm until he unclasped his hands. Then she lifted his arm high and turned about, sitting down so that his arm fell across her back with his hand resting on her shoulder. She nestled up against him, putting her head on his shoulder, and gave a little sigh. He sat very still, not quite believing what she had done, until she raised one hand and patted his chest, very lightly. "Now talk to me." Slowly he began to relax, and he felt her wiggle just a little bit closer, sighing again. This was very pleasant, very, very pleasant.

"What shall we talk about?"

"Tell me about your meetings today, whatever you can."

"You will find it very boring."

"Just let me be the judge of that."

And so he began. And discovered that she had more knowledge of the events he dealt with than he had supposed. They sat there quietly, talking for some time, his hand resting against the bare skin of her upper arm, her hands resting lightly against his chest. He could not bring himself to end it, until she sighed and stretched.

"You have an early morning meeting again tomorrow."

"Yes, I do."

"And then what?"

"I am not sure. There is a tentative meeting scheduled for early afternoon, but it may not happen. Shall I call you when I know for sure?"

"Yes, please."

"And what will you be doing?"

"I have a bit of shopping to do in the morning and then I am going to read some more of that fascinating book that Sally gave me."

"What will you be shopping for this time?"

But she only blushed and would not tell him. He cocked his head to one side and watched her, flustered at his question. Something she felt it not appropriate to tell him about, then. But something she wanted very much to get. He could feel the strong desire for shopping, but he could not tell what it was she wanted. He only had a tenuous glimpse into her feelings from his small touches on her arm. Not nearly strong enough to catch complete thoughts.

He stood, pulling her up beside him, and crossed to retrieve his jacket. He pulled it on, but left it open, crossing back to the door. She came and stood so close, almost touching him, and laid her hands on his chest, between the open sides of his jacket, with nothing between her hands and his skin but that black shirt.

She nuzzled her face down next to her hands. "You smell so good. So masculine." and then she drew back, afraid she had gone too far. But he was leaning down toward her, his hands on her back, his face buried in her hair, inhaling deeply.

He pulled back, just enough that he could see her glowing face. "You smell lovely. Feminine and sweet." He looked at her again, sorely tempted. He bent and buried his face in the crook of her neck, inhaling again, and she moaned, just the tiniest sound. A shiver went over his whole body at the sound of it. Control, he must exercise control. He straightened up, moving his hands to her upper arms. "Sleep well, Durra."

"And you as well, Selek."

He bent and touched his forehead to hers, just briefly, and then he released her and stepped quickly through the door, not trusting himself to stay a moment longer. He strode quickly to the turbolift and stepped in, turning to see her there, giving him a small wave as the doors closed. He leaned back against the wall of the lift, remembering her scent. He knew he would be remembering the feel of her as he tried to sleep tonight.

____________

Author's Note : Dear Readers: Please do not despair if there are no new chapters loaded tomorrow. I am going in for a minor out-patient surgical procedure early tomorrow morning and may not feel like posting when I return home. Posting will resume as soon as I feel comfortable sitting at my computer.


	9. Chapter 9:Flowers and Butterflies

**A Pearl of Great Price**

**Chapter Nine - Flowers and Butterflies**

**San Francisco, Earth**

**5 August 2263**

**Durra**

In the morning, after breakfast, she headed for the sidewalk again. There was a store that she had passed more than once that beckoned her. Some of the things in the windows had been almost embarrassing, but some of them - oh, she wanted those! She headed straight to it and there it was - Victoria's Secret. She went right through the door and up to the counter at the front. "I am looking for matching sets of underwear. Where will I find those?"

"What type of set did you want?"

Durra was confused. There was more than one type of set of underwear? "Panties and a bra. Preferably with lace."

"Oh, we have lots and lots of those. See that sign hanging from the ceiling with the big S1 on it? That's where you want to go."

"Thank you so much." She headed that way quickly. And there were stacks and stacks in every size and color imaginable. She laughed and clasped her hands together in astonishment, and then started looking for her size. She was certainly glad that she was not normally a spendthrift. She had a large amount of credit in her account and she couldn't think of a better way to spend it.

When she approached the front counter again, her arms were laden down. She had selected ten more sets, all in different colors than the five she had purchased before. She felt slightly naughty about it, but on the other hand, she felt liberated. She had never in her life had underwear like this.

She practically danced out of the store, her purchases in a large bag. She headed down the sidewalk, back to the hotel, grinning widely at absolutely nothing. Once back in her room, she put all the new underwear away in the dresser and settled down with another plate of chocolate chip cookies and the new book. Her stomach was beginning to remind her that it must be time to eat lunch when the comlink chimed. That had to be Selek! She jumped up and grabbed the controller, pressing the accept button before she was even in front of the screen.

**Selek**

The hotel image cleared the screen, and there was her room, but where was Durra? Ah, here she came, bounding into the pickup area. "Selek." Her face was covered with a wide smile.

"Yes, it is I. If you have not eaten yet, my meetings are finished for the day, and we can lunch together."

"Very good, because my tummy just informed me that it is lunch time! I will order something, it should be here by the time you get here." She was practically dancing in place.

He heavily suppressed the urge to smile back at her. It would not do to be seen smiling at his viewscreen in the Embassy during working hours. But oh, the urge was strong. "I shall change my clothing and be there shortly. Is there someplace in particular that you would like to see this afternoon?"

"We haven't been to the Conservatory of Flowers at the Golden Gate State Park yet."

"Indeed we have not. That is an excellent destination. We shall go there after we have eaten. I will be there shortly."

She smiled and wiggled and it was all he could do to keep his face straight. It was extremely gratifying to see how much she was looking forward to seeing him again. "Hurry up then. I will order the food now." And she waved her hand at him and ended the call.

He sat there for a moment, composing himself, and then he was striding down the hall to the turbolift, headed for his room to change.

**Durra**

Quickly she scanned the room service menu and found something else that she was sure he would like. She placed the order and then ran into the bathroom to check her appearance. She wanted to look her very best. She was glad she had worn her jeans this morning, they would be fine for this afternoon's outing. And with them she had put on a dark red turtleneck sweater that she had brought from home, remembering Nyota's constant complaints about how cold San Francisco was. She twisted and turned, checking herself. And then the door chimed. She ran to the door and there he was. She stepped back and he came in, never taking his eyes from her. And the waiter with the food cart was right behind him.

In a few minutes they were seated at the table and she lifted the domes to show him what she had ordered. "Samosas and curry and raita." He grinned at her across the table. "Another excellent choice." He took one of the plates and began to fill it, handing it to her and filling the second for himself. As usual, the first few minutes were silent as they tasted everything, and then they began to talk.

By the time the food was gone, she felt stuffed, but oh, it had been good. She stood and fetched her denim jacket from the closet and he was there, holding it for her, touching her shoulders as he helped her put it on. She could feel the heat of his body against her back and it made her want to shiver. She turned around and found that he had not moved. They stood so close. She raised her eyes to his face and found his eyes so very dark. His hand brushed the side of her face, so lightly. Her lips parted, and she trembled. What did he intend?

But he straightened up and drew back and turned toward the door. She gave a little sigh, disappointed, then tucked her hand around his arm and grabbed the door wand off the table as they headed out.

**Selek**

It was not a long trip in the flitter to Golden Gate State Park. He landed in the lot closest to the Conservatory and they walked up the steps to the front of the long white building. He presented his id and requested two admissions and the attendant smiled at him and said "one adult and one senior". He supposed he must certainly qualify as a senior. He returned his id to his pocket and they entered the building. He bent his head to her. "What would you like to see first?"

"Oh, let's just start here and go all the way around, all right?"

"That will be fine." She tucked her hands back around his arm and walked so very close to him that he could smell her lovely scent with no problem. They wandered down one aisle and up the next, going into all the little nooks and crannies. She stopped to read all the signs and exclaimed over many of the lovely plants.

And then they came to a room that she did not expect. There was a double layer of heavy plastic strips across the doorway that they must go through carefully. And then they were inside the Butterfly Room. She gasped and pointed at several lovely specimens, flitting about the room. And there, in the middle, the glass encased board, covered with hanging chrysalises. There were two on this side where the butterfly was struggling to emerge. She watched in awe, almost holding her breath. He watched her. On top of the board was another butterfly, still wet, spreading out its wings to dry them. She watched in amazement. And then she spoke, so quietly. "I am like that butterfly. Emerging from the long dark into the bright light of life, spreading my wings and finding that I can fly instead of crawl."

He swallowed, hard, and reached across his body to touch her face with his free hand. She turned her face up to him, glowing, smiling, and he felt such an overwhelming rush of emotion that he could barely control himself. He brushed the side of her face with his fingertips, yearning. And she moved closer to him, almost touching. They stood that way for only a moment before they heard more people pushing through the plastic. She straightened up, moving slightly away from him. His body ached from losing that closeness. He straightened, dropping his hand from her face, and led her around to the other side of the case, to see whether there were more butterflies. But on this side there were moths, large, silver, mottled moths. He looked at them. There he saw himself, not in the brightly colored butterflies, but here in the silver moths. He pointed to them and she looked and turned and grinned at him. "Are you saying you are a moth to my butterfly?" All he could do was nod.

They continued on around the room, watching the butterflies and moths flitting about, settling on the plants, tasting the flowers' nectar. And then they exited the room, and headed for the entrance, ready to leave. Back across the wide lawn to the lot, into the flitter, and back into the air. He still found it difficult to speak. He was too full of too many things, too many feelings, thoughts. She reached over and wrapped her hand around his arm and spoke softly. "I do not think I want to go out to a restaurant."

He was lost. She did not want to spend the rest of the evening with him? What had he done? He opened his mouth to ask, but she was speaking again. "Please can we just go back to my room and be alone? I feel so, so, I can't explain it, but I just don't want to be around a lot of other people. All I want is you."

He swallowed heavily. This was so much more than he had hoped for. So very much more. He cleared his throat and tried to speak. All that came out was a croak. He tried again. "I would, that is, it would be acceptable. Very acceptable. But we will still need an evening meal and you have provided too many already."

"Then order something to be delivered from somewhere and pay for it yourself."

He turned his face to look at her. He would not have thought of that. He nodded at her. "Yes. That I can do."

He landed the flitter at the hotel and escorted her inside, still full of so much. Inside her room, she pulled out the chair on the side of the table that faced the viewscreen and handed him the controller. "Just find whatever you like." She brushed her hand across the back of his neck, causing him to shiver with delight. Did she even know what she did? And then she turned and crossed the room, entering the bathroom and shutting the door.

He accessed the search function and checked the list of food preparers that serviced this hotel. And found immediately what he wanted. A few clicks and the order was recorded, with a promised delivery of thirty minutes. He shut off the comlink and stood up, removing his jacket, which he hung over the unused chair at the back of the table. After a moment's thought, he also toed off his shoes and left them sitting beside that chair.

The bathroom door opened and she came back out, her jacket in her hand. That red sweater was magnificent. Her body filled it out perfectly. But he could think of no way to tell her so without sounding lascivious.

"Did you find something you liked?"

"Yes, indeed. It will be here shortly."

She smiled at him and went to hang her jacket in the closet. She toed off her shoes and left them there as well. And then she came over to him and asked a totally unexpected question. "Do you like old movies? Very old movies?"

He remembered movie night on the Enterprise. Sitting next to Nyota in the dark while she fed him popcorn. Many of those movies had been two hundred years old or more. "Comedies? Musicals?"

She grinned widely. "Oh, good. After we eat, let us watch one. The hotel has a very long list."

"Then let us decide on what we want to watch before the food comes."

She sat in the chair that his jacket was hanging on and lifted the controller, finding the category she wanted quickly. And it took very little time for them to agree on a movie that they both liked. She paused the display, so that they would not have to search for it again, just before the door chimed. He rose and went to open the door and the cart came in swiftly. The food was lifted out and set on the table in disposable boxes and bags. He handed his id to the delivery man, who scanned it quickly and handed it back, leaving almost before he was finished.

He turned back to the table to see her opening things and smelling, a wide smile on her face. So, he had guessed as well as she had. Very good, then. He sat down in the chair he usually sat in and she sat across from him and passed him a plate and tableware and started putting the serving pieces in the containers. A salad of vegetables chopped very fine, with a light dressing of rice vinegar. Tiny little pastries filled with soft cheese, or spiced vegetables. Rice cooked with onions and raisins and cinnamon -- he had not been too sure about that one, but he would not eat much of it. And he did not really see how he could be much more aroused than he already was, anyway. Rounds of bread, puffy in the middle, with butter and honey to drizzle inside. A puree of chickpeas, seasoned with sesame oil, to be dipped up with corners of the bread. Another of eggplant, with garlic and lemon. And a small plate of baklava to finish it off. She was putting some of everything on her plate, sampling as she went, moaning with delight. Perhaps he was wrong about how aroused he could be.

He followed along behind her, filling his plate. And then they ate and talked and ate, until they were stuffed. She laughed and said the baklava must wait until after the movie and he found he must agree with her. And then she lifted the controller and clicked the right things to make the movie start. She rose from her chair and came and tugged on his hand and he followed her to see where she was going. She went straight to the side of the bed and pulled up all the pillows, piling them against the wall at the head of the bed. "Sit right there."

He looked at her, confused.

"Go on, sit down. It will be the most comfortable place to watch from, without craning our necks."

Cautiously, he sat on the bed, but she pushed against him until he was seated against the pillows. He leaned back, resting his head on the top pillow, and her hands were there, adjusting the pillows, poking at them until he raised his hand to stop her. And then she was climbing up and settling down between his legs and leaning back against him, wiggling down until she was comfortable. She reached to the sides and caught his hands and pulled his arms around her and gave a great sigh, relaxing her body into him. He realized that he was holding his breath, and let it out slowly. He totally forgot what the movie was and focused solely on the many things he could feel - her body, cool against his, her hair, just below his nose, her hands, laying over his, her bottom, snug against the part of his body he was struggling very hard to control. He had not expected this at all. Perhaps he was dreaming.

She laughed, she giggled, her body wiggled against him. He was practically delirious with the sensations. And then she turned over his hands and began to play with them, touching and stroking, and teasing. He strained with all his might to control the sensations she was generating, after all, he could control the actions of his lok, surely he could control this! It did not take very long at all for him to discover that he could not control his response in any way. His lok swelled against her bottom, hot and hard, and she gasped. He fought for control, throwing his head back against the pillow, clenching his teeth. A low moan escaped his lips, in spite of everything he tried.

"Selek? Are you in pain?"

He gasped, trying to answer. "No. I am not in pain."

In her concern, she pressed harder against his fingertips, exciting him even more. He groaned this time, even louder than before. She tried to twist about, to see his face, but he held his arms tight about her, trying to keep her still. "Durra, please. Do not move."

"Why? What's wrong?" She was upset, he could hear it. She was still stroking his hands, running her fingers over his, making little soothing motions. He was on fire, everywhere. The cinnamon in the rice was not helping things at all.

"Durra, please. Please cease."

"Cease what? I don't understand."

"Your hands. Please, please stop."

She lifted up her hands, still holding his, looking at them. "You don't want me to hold your hands?"

"Please do not move your fingers. Just be very, very quiet. Let me regain control and I will explain." He was panting now.

She became very still, no part of her body moving. She still had his hands in hers, but she was not touching his fingertips now. He concentrated on controlling his breathing, making it smooth and even, and then he concentrated on his lok, gradually reducing the swelling away. She made some small sound when that happened, but did not move. At last he felt that he could talk.

He raised his head from the pillow and leaned forward to rest the side of his face on top of her head. She relaxed a bit then, leaning back against him. He sighed deeply. "There are things about Vulcan physiology which you must learn. You already know that I am much stronger than a human male of my size."

"Yes, I know that. I watched you assist in putting up the awning and carrying the tables at the wedding."

"Because of my strength, I must be cautious with you, not to injure you. It is necessary for me to retain my control at all times in order to do this."

"At all times?"

He caught his breath. "In time, I will become accustomed to the necessary amount of strength to use. It will become easier." She nodded her head against his shoulder. The next thing you must learn is about Vulcan hands."

She tried to turn her head to look at him, but he held her tightly where she was. "You do know that Vulcans are touch-telepaths?"

"Yes, Spock explained this. It's why he doesn't shake hands with everyone." She stopped and then she gasped. "Have I been sending my thoughts to you?"

"That is not the main problem at this time. Let me continue. Vulcan hands are very sensitive. They contain many nerves and many telepathic receptors." He bent his head further toward her, speaking almost in her ear now. "They are a primary erogenous zone."

She gasped and jerked within his grasp, dropping his hands. "I...I...I've been masturbating your hands!"

"A fairly apt description, actually. And it was quite pleasant and arousing, but I was sure that you had no idea what you were doing. And the rice contained more cinnamon that I expected."

"Cinnamon?"

"There are two substances found on Earth which are not found on Vulcan that have a profound effect on Vulcans. The first is chocolate and the second is cinnamon. Chocolate acts much like alcohol would on a human. Cinnamon is an aphrodisiac."

She began to giggle. She clapped her hands to her face and laughed harder, her body shaking against him. "Oh, Selek, it is just too much. Oh, I'm sorry, but what a mess!"

He pulled her back against him again, wrapping his arms around her. "It is not a mess. It could have been avoided if I had told you these things earlier."

"Well, I am sorry that you had to experience that."

"Why? I am not. I did enjoy it very much. It was the thought that you did not understand what was happening that made it difficult."

"Oh. Well, then. I..that is...hmm."

He inhaled the lovely scent of her and settled back against the pillows. "Now let us watch the movie and eat our baklava." And so they did. And when he stood at the door, ready to leave, she leaned into him, offering her forehead to him, clasping his shirt in her hands and sighing softly. He remembered the sound of that sigh all the way home. In his bed, however, he remembered the feel of her fingertips against his, and the way that had made him feel.


	10. Chaptr 10:Painted Ladies and Steep Hills

**A Pearl of Great Price**

**Chapter Ten - Painted Ladies and Very Steep Hills**

**San Francisco, Earth**

**6 August 2263**

**Durra**

She awoke and bolted upright in bed. They had not made any plans for today! He had left without saying anything at all about his schedule for today. Where was the PADD he had given her? She leaned over toward the bedside table, looking for it. No, it wasn't there. Where had she put it? She was half-way out of bed when the message chime sounded. That had to be him. She pulled her legs back under the sheet and clasped it to her chest, calling out "Com sound only. Durra here."

His voice came, hesitant. "Durra? It is I, Selek."

She relaxed. He had also realized that they had not spoken of today. "Video on." His face formed on the screen, looking at her. He made a small noise and sat up straighter.

"Durra? Have I woken you?"

"No, no, I was half-way out of bed when you called."

"I..see. It did occur to me this morning as I dressed that we had not discussed today's schedule." His eyes twinkled at her. "Perhaps the events which transpired occupied our minds so that we forgot."

She laughed at him. "That is quite possible. And the same thought had just occurred to me. I was looking for the PADD you gave me with your tentative schedule on it, when you called."

He nodded at her. "I do need to update that. There have been some changes. I will send a new file." He tilted his head down and she could see his fingers moving. Somewhere over by the table she heard a small tone. His lips quirked up. "I believe it has arrived. Do you know where it is now?"

"Yes, its over by the table. I will find it."

"You could go and get it now. I will wait."

She grinned at him. "Oh, I don't think so. But good try, anyway."

He was not the least ashamed of his actions, even though he certainly should be. "Will you at least tell me what you are wearing?" His voice was considerably lower now than it had been.

"I am wearing my pajamas."

He tilted his head, watching her. He could see bare arms and shoulders. What sort of pajamas could she be wearing? "In my experience pajamas involve long pants and sleeves."

She laughed at him again. "Those are winter pajamas. For men. Women wear much less." She stuck her feet out from under the sheet and wiggled her toes at him. He could see a hint of brown leg, but not nearly as much as he would like to have seen. He sighed. She grinned.

He abandoned his attempt to get her to reveal her bedwear and went back to the previous topic of conversation. "I have only one short meeting. The remainder of my day is free. I have a suggestion for something you might like to do."

"Oh, tell me." She leaned forward and forgot to hold onto the sheet, which fell down into her lap, revealing a soft pink tank top, with quite obviously nothing on under it.

He kept talking, hopeful that she would not realize what she had done. "Have you heard of Painted Ladies?"

Her brow furrowed. "I don't think so. That sounds...almost risque."

"No, no, this is architecture."

"Architecture? Painted Ladies? How very strange."

"Victorian houses, decorated with much artistic license, painted in bright colors. I think you will enjoy seeing them. And they are on very, very steep hills. One of which travels around in a spiral, almost like an amusement park ride. With sidewalks so steep that they have stairs."

Now she was intrigued. "That does sound interesting. Yes, let us do that."

He looked down at something on his desk and then back up at her. "Be ready in an hour and a half, then."

"An hour and a half! I haven't even had breakfast yet! Selek! I have much to do." She jumped out of bed, forgetting that he was still there watching and began running around the room, gathering things up. He sat and watched, happily, as she jiggled and wiggled in her tight tank top and tiny shorts. It wasn't until she had an armload of clothing and was heading for the bathroom that she realized the screen was still lit. She stopped dead in her tracks and looked at him. "You are so bad! Cut that off right now."

His eyes twinkled and his lips twitched, but he did as she told him. And then sat there for several minutes, remembering. Lovely brown legs, round bottom, full breasts, ah, yes, very, very nice indeed.

***

His meeting over, he quickly returned to his room and changed his clothing. Today he put on trim black slacks and an olive green turtleneck, with a black vee-neck sweater over it. The layers would keep him warm, and since they would be inside the flitter most of the time, he would not need a jacket. He went down to the garage and signed out the flitter again, glad that no one else seemed to want it right now. It only took a few minutes to get to the hotel, where he parked again in the short-time line, leaving the keys with the attendant.

He went quickly to her room and pressed the door chime. She threw the door open almost immediately, reaching out and pulling him into the room, surprising him with her action. "Look, look, I found some pictures of Painted Ladies." She dragged him over in front of the viewscreen. "Just look at those! Oh, I can't wait!"

"I suggest that you finished dressing then, so that we can start."

She plopped down on the bench at the foot of the bed and pulled her shoes on, giving him an excellent view of her cleavage in the process. She never seemed to notice things like that and he found that he was very much up to taking advantage of it. On reflection, he supposed that she was not used to having anyone around when she was getting ready to go somewhere, and therefore, did not stop to think what could be seen from taller viewpoints. She dashed across the room to the closet and pulled out a small jacket that matched the slacks she was wearing, both a lovely shade of very dark gold. She did look lovely in that color. The sweater she had on was even darker, almost a cinnamon color. He found himself wondering what color her underwear was before he shook his head and concentrated. That would just not do.

She stopped in front of him, clearly ready now. "Do you have the room wand?" She held up her hand, wand clutched tightly. He turned and offered her his elbow and they were on their way.

***

When they arrived in the part of town where the houses were, he descended carefully to the street and began to travel along the surface, going slowly and stopping frequently, letting her look to her heart's content. She looked first at the house on her side of the street, and then leaned across him to look at the house on the other side. She was practically in his lap. He thought about telling her that they could turn about and go back in the other direction, but changed his mind. She was so excited and having so much fun that he just sat back and enjoyed it. Occasionally he would lean across and point out some architectural point to her, enjoying the feeling of bending his body over hers, the scent of her in his nose.

They went slowly down the street, then turned and went over a block and went uphill. She exclaimed over the steepness of the street and he told her that this street was really not very steep. She looked at him in shock and he almost laughed out loud. He could not recall when he had been this happy. She filled him with delight. She leaned over him again, looking out the window on his side, calling his attention to the color of the decorations on one house, the fanciful chimney on the next. And then she was back to the other side, plastered up against the window, reaching behind her to tug him close, pointing at something else. Her face was full of light and laughter and he was totally bewitched.

When they got to the really steep streets, she almost shrieked. She demanded that they get out and stand on the street and she hung onto him for dear life, dizzy from looking clear down to the bay. When he started down the spiral street, going very slowly, suspended far enough above the street that they would not drag, she hung onto his arm, squeezing tight, squealing with glee. This had been a very good choice. Very good indeed.

***

By the time they finished with their sight seeing it was well past lunch and he could hear her stomach rumbling. Fortunately, it did not take long to reach his planned destination and they were seated very quickly. She was delighted with the wide variety of tapas available and soon the table was covered with small dishes. She sampled one after another, and he watched her mobile face as she savored each one, occasionally moaning her approval. He was working hard at control again. She seemed to have this effect on him constantly.

After they had finished their late lunch, he took her over the bay, showing her the islands where the seals congregated, the flocks of pelicans, the small sailing boats. They did not return to her hotel until the sky was dark.

She went straight to the small stasis unit and pulled out the leftovers, setting them all out on the table. "There is plenty here, we don't need to order anything else. I'll put the bread in to heat just a bit."

And then they were sitting and eating and talking again, as though they had done this every day for many years. She felt like a part of him already, one he did not know how he would manage without.

This time he did not resist when she drew him to the couch, but settled down with her close against him to talk again. She drew her feet up under her on the couch and nestled her head against his shoulder, her hands flat against his chest. He let his hands wander up and down her arms, soothing her, and she did not protest in the least. He leaned over and buried his face in her hair, inhaling her lovely scent. It would be so easy, so very easy, to go further. He must be patient. He must follow his plan. He would not rush her, not at all.

But when they stood at her door, foreheads touching, he found it simply was not enough. He rolled his face against hers, down the side of her face, and brushed his lips gently across hers. She sighed against him, her eyes closed, and when he repeated his actions, he felt just the tiny tip of her tongue against his lips. He drew back then, not wanting to press her, and reminded her that tomorrow was a full day. He would not be able to see her until late. She nodded, she understood. His work was important. "Call me when you free."

"I shall certainly do so. Good night, Durra."

"Good night, Selek." He was almost out the door when she spoke again. "And it isn't fair that I have not seen _your_ pajamas." He froze in midstep, turning back to her, his mouth open in astonishment. She was grinning madly at him.

"I will see what I can do about that." He made no further statement, but hurried to the turbolift, certain that if he did not hurry, he would turn about and go back. Control. Control!


	11. Chaptr 11:A Short Evening and a Long Day

**A Pearl of Great Price**

**Chapter Eleven - A Short Evening and a Long Day**

**San Francisco, Earth**

**7-8 August 2263**

**Durra**

She spent the morning getting her laundry done, painting her finger- and toe-nails, buying miniature holos to send her nieces and nephews, and checking out the restaurants close to the hotel that they had not tried yet. She came back to her room and ordered Mexican finger foods for her lunch and settled down with the book Sally had given her. She was almost finished with it. So in the afternoon, she went to find a bookshop and loaded several books onto the blank PADD she had brought with her, before going back to pick up her laundry. And then she hung up her clean clothing, and put the things that were not hung up in the drawers and was about to make some chocolate chip cookies when the message chime sounded. Quickly she answered and there he was on the screen. "Hello, Selek. How are your meetings going?"

"Not very well, I am afraid. I was hoping we would finish in time to join you for supper, but they have just announced that a meal will be brought in from the kitchens. I am sorry, but you will have to eat alone tonight."

"Please do not worry about it. I can manage just fine." She stopped and looked down, and then looked up again. "You will come by later, though, won't you?"

"Unless our meeting continues very late, I will come by. And in that case I will call you."

She looked back at him, her bottom lip trembling just a little. "I really do not care how late it is. I would much prefer that you come by than that you just call me."

His eyes seemed to deepen as he looked at her. "Then that is what I will do. And the whole day is free tomorrow, so you must think about what you wish to do."

"All day? Oh, can we go to the zoo? Please?"

"Indeed we can. The zoo it is. I have never been there, either. We shall have an interesting day." He looked to the side and sighed, just enough that she could see it. "I must go, they are ready to begin arguing again. I will see you later, Durra."

"I will look forward to it, Selek." The screen went blank. Well, at least she had been here when he called. She dialed up those chocolate chip cookies, and took her book to the couch to curl up and read.

When the room started to get dark, she got up and turned on some lights, finding another variety of soup on the synthesizer menu that looked good. She also ordered some crackers and cheese to go with it, and a piece of sinful cheesecake. She really shouldn't get that, but it looked so good! And she would walk it off tomorrow. She cleaned off the table and straightened the room up just a bit and then the message chime went off again. "Durra here."

"I will be leaving here in just a few minutes. Is there anything that you need that I could pick up for you on the way?"

"Oh, it's so nice of you to offer, but I really can't think of anything. You are all I need." She grinned at him. He seemed to stutter just a bit and then quickly told her that he was on the way and signed off.

She ran quickly into the bathroom and checked herself out. Hair, teeth, breath, twist about and look in the mirror to be sure her clothing was all right. And then back out to the couch for the few minutes it took him to get there. He must walk must faster when she was not with him.

He came right into the room this time and right up against her, gathering her up against him. He bent his head down until their foreheads met and held her there, just breathing, until he bent and brushed his lips over hers, slowly, so slowly. She gave a tiny little moan and she heard his breath catch. And then he was releasing her and stepping back.

He moved the short distance to the couch and settled down, reaching out to pull her down beside him. She curled up against him and nestled her head down on his shoulder, sighing happily. And then he asked her what she had done that day and she asked him more about his meetings and they talked about whatever came into their heads until she gave a little yawn. "It is obviously time for me to go, Durra. You are in need of sleep."

"But I don't want you to go. Stay a little longer."

"It is late. You must rise early in the morning if we are to breakfast together."

"Breakfast? You didn't mention that before."

"I did not think of it. But there is no reason we cannot."

"No there isn't. If you will call me when you are ready to leave the Embassy, I will order the food right then."

"That is a very good plan."

They stood at the door, very close again, and once more he brushed her lips with his, warm and soft and oh, so nice. And then he was heading down the hall, quickly.

***

In the morning, the message chime awoke her. She groggily sat up and called out. "Com sound only. Durra here."

"Durra, please turn the video on."

"Com video on." She sat up straighter, rubbing her eyes. And then she looked up and her mouth dropped open. There on the screen stood Selek in a short-sleeved black tee and dark grey shorts that came to mid-thigh. And that was all. He turned himself about so that she got a very good look at his lovely buttocks and long thighs. He was straight and lean and his arms were nicely muscled, but not 'cut'. She could not believe what she was seeing. "Selek?"

"I believe you stated that you wished to see me in my pajamas. Is this satisfactory?" His eyes were twinkling and his lips were curved up.

"Very satisfactory. I..I did not really think that you would..that is, I ..oh, Selek, you look very nice indeed."

He chuckled out loud, placing his hands on his hips. "I am glad you like what you see. Now hop out of bed and take your shower and then order breakfast."

And that is exactly what she did, leaving it to him to end the call. Which he did not do until the bathroom door had closed behind her. And perhaps his shower was a bit cool that morning. Seeing her face had definitely been worth the bother to bring the comlink up from his office.

He arrived at her door just as the food did. Muffins and fruit and hot oatmeal with raisins. He certainly could not fault her choices.

And then they were off, in the flitter, headed for the zoo. She ran from one exhibit to the next, reading the plaques aloud, exclaiming over the animals, commenting on their habitats, and just generally enjoying herself tremendously. In the late morning, she saw a little girl eating something and asked if he knew what it was. "Ah, that is fried cheese."

"Fried cheese?"

"A block of cheese, dipped in batter, with a small stick inserted in one end. And then the whole thing is dipped in very hot oil until the batter is crisp and the cheese is partially melted." At the look on her face, he laughed aloud and quickly went to buy her one.

They sat at a small table, almost hidden among a copse of small trees, while she squirted mustard on her cheese and nibbled at it, trying to keep the melting strands from falling on her clothing. He sat and watched her, completely enthralled. She was so full of life, so curious, so very wonderful. She made him wake up and see the world in color again, instead of the dull, drab tones he had seen for so long.

When she was finished, he reached across and wiped away the small bit of cheese that was clinging to her cheek, sticking his thumb into his mouth and sucking the cheese off. She watched with wide eyes.

He looked at her and spoke softly. "I am about to do something very improper." And then he bent his head and kissed her again, more deeply than he had before. When she moaned softly, he drew back, looking at her closed eyes and soft face.

She spoke, so very softly. "Come back. Do that again."

His voice was low and husky. "We are in a public place, Durra. I should not have done that."

"Oh, yes, you should have. Absolutely." Her eyes drifted open. "But I didn't get a chance to kiss you back."

His heartbeat increased. "There is always this evening." And when she smiled at him, such a wonderful smile, he felt his ears turn green.

***

When they had parked the flitter by the hotel, they went to the curry shop she had located around the corner and had their supper before walking into the hotel and going to her room. Once they were inside, she went to the closet and toed off her shoes, took off her jacket and hung it up and turned around. He had taken the pillows and piled them up at the head of the bed, so they were obviously going to watch a movie, and that was good. But he had also taken off his sweater and his turtleneck and was wearing only a black tee-shirt above the waist. She inhaled sharply and saw his lips curve up. And then, when he had situated himself in the middle of the bed, waiting for her, she slowly pulled her sweater up over her head, revealing the soft red tank that she wore under it. His eyes watched her closely, and when she climbed up onto the bed, he pulled her back against him, wrapping his arms around her. She was so happy that she had no idea what movie was playing. She could feel his very warm arms against hers and his very warm chest against her back and she was in heaven. And when he gently turned her about and began to kiss her, she sighed in pleasure and kissed him back.

He would not go beyond kisses, keeping her arms trapped inside his, but the kisses were wonderful. And when the movie was over, he must go, rising from the bed and pulling his turtleneck and sweater back on, stepping into his shoes. She followed him to the door, leaning into him one last time, and he brushed the side of her face with his hand and kissed her once more.

"I have another long day tomorrow. I am sorry. The next day will only be the morning. So think of something for the afternoon."

"Perhaps we could start on the museums now."

"That is a very good idea. Sleep well, Durra."

"And you, Selek." And then he was gone again, leaving her standing there, watching the turbolift door close in front of him. She sighed and stepped back inside, changing into her nightclothes and sliding under the covers, leaning against the pillows that still smelled of him as she drifted off to sleep.


	12. Chapter 12:Assistance

**A Pearl of Great Price**

**Chapter Twelve - Assistance**

**San Francisco, Earth**

**9-10 August 2263**

**Durra**

She took a walk around the area near the hotel, looking at shops she had not been in yet, searching for restaurants they might want to try. She bought a few small things as gifts. She stopped at one shop window, admiring the lovely sweaters, and on a impulse went inside and bought two, with matching tanks to wear under them. She went into a fast-food place and came out with a bag of hot fried potatoes, which she munched on as she walked down the sidewalk.

When she got back to her room, the message light was blinking. She had missed his call! She hurried to turn the comlink on, to hear what he had to say. "Durra, I only have a moment. It will indeed be late when we are finished. These people!" His face betrayed his agitation. "I am sorry. I had hoped things would go better. It does not appear that I will be able to join you until quite late. Please do not wait your evening meal on me. I will be there as soon as I can." His eyes turned, swept the other side of the room, came back to the screen. He leaned forward slightly. "I miss you, Durra." And then the screen went blank.

She stood there, hands clasped in front of her chest. He missed her! And he had said so, right out loud! She whirled about, a wide grin on her face. She pressed the 'reply' button and grinned widely at the screen. She was not aware that her skin glowed from walking in the brisk morning air, or that her eyes sparkled with happiness. All she knew was that she must let him know that she had received his message. "Selek, I have your message. I am finding things to keep me busy. I am going to make a list of museums this afternoon, so that we can choose where to start. I will show it to you tonight." She leaned a little closer to the screen and lowered her voice, just a bit. "Please do not let them get you too upset. Remember to stop every now and then and breathe deeply and relax." Her eyes danced. "Think of the cheese. That should put you in a better frame of mind. I will see you tonight." And she pressed the button to end the call. That should lighten his mood!

**Selek**

He had to return to his office to retrieve something that he had not thought he would need, and he saw the message light blinking. Quickly he sat down in his chair and played the message. Just the sight of her there, so vivid and full of life, was enough to improve his mood. And then she made the comment about the cheese! He remembered quite well, removing that string of cheese from her face with his thumb, sucking it into his mouth, the tang of the cheese mixed with her sweet scent. And what he had done next, as well. His lips quirked up and his heart lightened. He returned to his meeting in a much better frame of mind.

**Durra**

She took another walk in the afternoon, going in a different direction. When she saw the doughnut shop, she cringed. These were her downfall! Quickly she walked right past, but that smell! No, she would not! She kept right on walking. Unfortunately, the best way back to the hotel turned out to go right past the same shop. She sighed and gave up, walking back out with a delicious chocolate doughnut, covered with chocolate frosting. By the time she got back to the hotel, it was all gone. Well, at least she had taken two walks today to make up for it.

Back in her room, she sorted out the souvenirs she had purchased, deciding who would get what. She still needed to buy a few more small things. She would keep her eyes open in the museum shops. Now she settled down, with a pot of tea beside her, and the PADD where she kept information about things to see, and pulled up the list of museums on the hotel's information site. She scrolled through the long list, making notes. Well, she certainly had a few museums on the list now! That might just be more than they would actually have time to see, even in the two and a half weeks left. She spent some time, ordering the list, putting the ones she was most interested in at the top.

When the warm colors of the setting sun streamed in the window, she stopped and ordered herself another different variety of soup, with small biscuits this time, and a small cheese platter. No desert tonight! She had already had that doughnut. And then she curled up on the couch with one of the new books to read until he got there.

**Selek**

Finally, the meetings were finished for the day. This particular delegation was almost impossible to deal with. He sat at his desk, calming himself down. He did not, under any circumstances, wish to carry this irritation over to Durra. With a quick check to see that the halls were empty, he pulled up his hidden file and replayed the saved messages, delighting himself with the sight of her smiling face and appealing body. In a much better mood after that, he once again hid the file, and opened a call to her, telling her he would be on his way very shortly. A quick trip to his room to change his clothing and he was off, striding quickly down the sidewalk, in a hurry to get there.

She opened the door and pulled on his arm, bringing him inside quickly. As soon as the door was shut behind him, she was in his arms, her face lifted to his. He bent his head and breathed her in, letting her lovely scent wash away all the irritation from the long day. He brushed his lips softly over her face, tasting her, listening to her soft sighs. With great reluctance, he straightened up and moved toward the couch, bringing her down beside him. Once again, she curled her legs up under her and leaned against him, pulling his arms close about her. He could get used to this - very used to it. In fact, he thought perhaps he already was.

He only stayed a short while. After all, it was very late and he did have an early meeting in the morning. But they would have lunch together tomorrow, and go to a museum in the afternoon, and have supper together, and then possibly watch a movie. Things to look forward to. And he felt the warmth and softness of her lips on his all the way back to the Embassy.

**Durra**

She slept late the next morning and felt vaguely out of sorts, much too tired for the length of sleep she had had. But she kept herself busy until he arrived, and then led him off down the sidewalk to that Mexican cafe for lunch.

The museum she had chosen for today's outing was the Exploratorium - a hands-on museum, full of exhibits about science, and art, and the way humans perceived things. They went from one exhibit to the next, trying everything. Some of it was much fun, and some very interesting and thought provoking and he seemed to enjoy it as much as she did. It was very interesting, in particular, to discover that some of the exhibits appeared very different to him than they did to her. This led to much discussion. They were the last people ushered out of the museum.

He suggested the curry shop again for supper and that sounded very good. But by the time they were back in her room, her stomach was slightly upset and her lower back was aching. This was not good, at all. She excused herself and went into the bathroom. Just as she had expected. She sighed. Well, for a visit lasting a month, this had to happen.

**Selek**

She came back out of the bathroom looking...dejected. He cocked his head and observed more closely. There was definitely something wrong. She did not look entirely well. She seemed to slump, just a bit, and her vibrancy seemed muted. He hoped she was not overdoing it - they had been on a mad rush ever since she arrived, but she had seemed to be enjoying it tremendously.

She walked across the room and began to prepare a pot of tea. He crossed to stand beside her and caught a whiff of her scent as she moved. There was a difference, what was that? Something he had not noticed in many years. He searched his memory, then carefully inhaled again. Ah, yes. Well, that would explain things then. Apparently, all the women in her family suffered at this time. She would require assistance to sleep well tonight. Fortunately, he knew what to do.

He waited until she had poured out the hot water and then he laid his hands on her lower back and began to knead the muscles gently. She sighed and leaned into his hands, letting him relax her body. "Oh, Selek, that feels so good. Thank you so much. However did you know I needed that?"

"Something about your posture told me that you had spasms in your back. I will be glad to repeat this later."

She turned and smiled at him, laying one hand against his cheek for a moment and then seated herself at the table. He sat across from her and they drank their tea and talked. He watched her carefully, seeing how she became more strained as time passed. Eventually, he took matters into his own hands, literally. He walked around the table and lifted her from her chair, laying her down on the bed, and began to massage her body, back, thighs, rubbing out the knotted muscles. And then he laid down beside her, pulling her back against his body, letting his heat relax her even more. He laid his hands across her belly, warming up the muscles there. She sighed and he felt her relax, drifting quietly.

He started to rise from the bed, but she complained. He sat still, considering. "I will stay until you are asleep. Please rise and prepare for bed."

She looked at him for a moment, slightly confused, and then rose, going to the dresser and pulling something out, then going into the bathroom. Several minutes later, she came back out, and went to the closet to hang up her clothing, dropping some things into the laundry container there. She came back to the bed and found that he had turned back the covers and removed his sweater. He was laying there, waiting for her. She settled down beside him and he began to knead her back again, until she was soft and drowsy. Then he pulled her back against his heat once more and pulled the covers over them. The heat of his body and comfort from the massage lulled her toward sleep. He moved his warm hands over her belly, soothing, pressing lightly against the spots that hurt. How he knew to do this, she did not know nor care. All she knew was that it felt absolutely wonderful. She nestled back against him, completely enclosed in his warmth, and drifted off, the sound of his voice, soft, whispering in her ear the last thing that she heard.

He laid there for some time, treasuring the feel of her body against his. His hands soothed her, drawing her more deeply into sleep. He continued to whisper, so quietly that she barely heard. "Give me your pain, ashayam, let me help you. Sleep deeply, Durra, rest well."

When he felt that she would not waken if he moved, he slipped carefully from the bed and pulled his sweater and shoes back on. He missed the feel of her already. He gently tucked the covers around her and dimmed the lights down almost to nothing, leaving just enough that she would be able to see if she needed to rise during the night. And then he leaned down and ghosted a kiss against her temple before he turned to go. Unfortunately, tomorrow was another long day of meetings and he would not be able to return to her until evening. Hopefully she would sleep throughout the day and be better by then. But he would worry until he saw her again.


	13. Chapter 13:Far Too Many Meetings

**A Pearl of Great Price**

**Chapter Thirteen - Far Too Many Meetings**

**San Francisco, Earth**

**11-12 August 2263**

**Durra**

She slept late, took a long hot shower, and spent most of the day either on the bed or the couch. She did not have a lot of energy. She didn't feel as bad as she had last night, and she was sure Selek's massage and 'hot pad' treatment were responsible. She dialed up another plate of chocolate chip cookies and indulged herself. While she was eating them, she wondered exactly what effect chocolate had on Selek. Humans experienced drunkenness in many different ways. She couldn't imagine him being violent. Or sitting and crying. Or bragging and carrying on. Hmm. She had heard of men who got very amorous when they got drunk. Was it possible? There was not really much use in speculating, she would just have to figure out how to ask him. Maybe she could get him to let her feed him a small piece so that she could see what his behavior was like. With a smile on her face, she settled back down with her book.

In the mid-afternoon, while watching a newsprogram, she fell asleep in the middle of the bed. When the message chime sounded, at first she was disoriented. Then she reached for the controller and pressed 'accept', and there he was. She pushed herself up, so that she was sitting against the pillows, and smiled at him. "Hello, Selek, how are your meetings going?"

"Did I waken you, Durra?"

"Yes, but it really does not matter. I have been very lazy all day."

"Are you feeling any better?"

"Yes, some. I will be even better tomorrow." She watched as a shadow feel across his face. "Selek? What is it?"

"Unfortunately, these meetings will continue on all day tomorrow, as well as today. This group of delegates is just...impossible. All they want to do is argue. Sometimes I just feel like getting up and walking out of the meeting."

"Oh, dear. That is very bad. Is there nothing you can do to get them to see reason?"

"If there is, I have not found it yet." He sighed heavily. "I do regret leaving you alone so much, especially when you are not feeling well. I should be there to take care of you."

His words warmed her up until she felt like she might explode with it. She looked at him with her mouth slightly ajar. "No one has taken care of me for many years."

"That is a great crime. You deserve more than that." His eyes seemed to pierce her. "I do hope to remedy that."

"Oh. Well. I..I think I would like that." She wasn't quite sure what to say. But she really didn't want him to stop looking at her like that.

He spoke again. "I have something to bring you this evening. I hope you will find it interesting. I can be there around 1900 if you can wait that late to eat your evening meal."

"That will not be too late. Do you want me to order something?"

"No, I will bring it with me. I have spoken to the kitchens here and they are packing a meal for us."

"Oh, how very nice. I did so like the food in that luncheon the first day. I can't wait to see what will be in an evening meal."

His face lit up as he looked at her. "You are an amazing woman, Durra. It is hard to believe that you have gone undiscovered for so long." She blushed and her dimple popped up beside her mouth. He was really going to have to spend some time with that dimple, very soon. "I must go now. Expect me at 1900."

"I will be waiting then. Try to stay calm during your meeting. If it gets to be too much" And here she blushed and dropped her voice. "Think of me running around in my pajamas because I did not know you were still watching."

He almost threw his head back and laughed. It was such an effort not to that he almost choked. She looked at him, concerned, but he waved his hand and quirked his lips at her before ending the call. Perhaps that memory would indeed be beneficial during the coming meeting.

**Selek **

When he finally got out of the blasted meeting, he hurried to his room and quickly changed his clothing, stopping in the kitchens to collect his hamper before striding quickly out of the Embassy. It only took him a few minutes to reach her hotel. And she was there, opening the door, almost before his finger left the button. He carried the hamper across the room, setting it down on the table, and then turned, finding her right behind him. He gathered her up in his arms and kissed her soundly, leaving her breathless, hanging onto his arms. He grinned at her and leaned down, resting his forehead against hers. "That was an excellent suggestion you gave me. It worked perfectly." Her merry laugh rang out and she wiggled against him. He gave her another quick kiss and then released her, turning to the hamper.

Soon the meal was spread out across the table and he was explaining the foods to her. She sampled everything, although he strongly suspected that one of the dishes was not at all to her liking. She had three helpings of the roasted, herbed tubers, however. And two honey cakes to finish up.

And then he drew her to the bed. "But, we don't have time to watch a movie, do we?"

"No, but then that is not what I intended." She looked at him in confusion, but let him pull her down, until she laid on top of him. He wrapped his arms about her and nuzzled into her neck, and she sighed and moaned at him. She ran her hands up the sides of his face and somehow found his ears. She ran her fingertips up the curved sides and over the pointed tips and he growled lightly at her. She moaned when he did that, and squeezed her fingers harder against his ears. He spread his hands over her back and her bottom, clasping her closer, letting her feel his arousal. She moaned again and wiggled against him and he growled louder, pulling her closer. She was shivering against him, smelling so very good. He must stop. This was further than he had meant to go. But she felt so very good against him. He licked the side of her neck, from just under her ear, down to her shoulder and she shuddered harder. Unable to stop himself, he rolled them over, so that she was underneath him. Carefully, he supported himself so that she did not take his full weight. And then he was kissing her face, her eyelids, her cheeks, her forehead, and she was moving beneath him. So very good.

And then he forced himself to stop. This would not do. Not at all. He shuddered against her, so aroused. Carefully, he moved up and off of her body, over beside her, and lay down again, turning her so that her back was against his chest. And they lay there, shaking and panting, until they were calm again.

He did not apologize to her this time. She had been every bit as ready for that as he had. It had been wondrous. He bent his head and inhaled deeply, pulling her lovely scent into him. Ah, yes, she was highly aroused. Very good. He worked hard at calming himself, finally achieving some semblance of control. And then he sat up and rose from the bed. She turned to him, reaching out. "I must go, Durra. I must." He bent down and brushed her face with his lips again. "I did enjoy that very much. I hope you did as well."

She looked up at him, her lips swollen and wet. "Ah, Selek, that was just lovely." Her mouth curved up in a smile. "We _will_ do that again." She sounded very certain.

"I sincerely hope so." He let his fingers trail across hers. "Tomorrow will unfortunately be much like today. I will bring supper with me again. Rest and feel better."

"I feel much better already. Your treatments are better than any medicine I have ever had."

He felt like he was walking on air. She was the best thing that had happened to him in years.

***

The next afternoon, when he returned to his office during a short recess, there was a message from her. "You said you had something for me and you did not bring it." She was entirely right, he had forgotten. Quickly he took the book off his desk and carried it to his quarters, laying it on the dresser where he could not miss it.

As soon as the final meeting was over, he called the pizza shop and ordered a pickup pizza and asked that they also include a liter of their beer. It was almost ready by the time he got there. And she was delighted with it - and with the book he laid on the table. "It's all about New Vulcan, isn't it?"

"Indeed. I though perhaps you might like to read about where I live when I am not on Earth."

"Yes, I will. Very much so." And her eyes kept going to it while they ate, making him content.

When they had finished eating, he told her that he would be free by lunch time tomorrow and that they could take in another museum in the afternoon if she wished. She glowed at him, happy, and he basked in it. She was so easy to please.

Tonight he drew her to the couch, not sure he could withstand another session such as the one he had initiated the previous evening. He had moved too fast, he must go slower, until he was sure of her. And there was still much he must tell her, and soon.


	14. Chapter 14:The City's History

**A Pearl of Great Price**

**Chapter Fourteen - The City's History**

**San Francisco, Earth**

**13 August 2263**

**Durra**

She once again slept later than usual, but woke up feeling so much better. She showered and dressed and dialed up her breakfast from the synthesizer. And then she settled down with a pot of tea and the book Selek had brought to her last night. There were many pictures, each with a large block of text underneath, as well as long chapters with no pictures. She read through the table of contents and discovered that many topics were covered. She thought perhaps this book had been prepared to help entice trade agreements and knowledge exchanges. It did deal heavily with natural resources and learning and research establishments. But there were also extensive sections on the new cities, and the type of building being constructed, the organization of the school system, and many other fascinating topics. She was still reading when the door chime sounded.

She flew across the room and opened the door and pulled him inside. She did not wait for him to do anything, she just leaned into him and raised her face. And he bent and kissed her quite thoroughly. She was gasping for breath when he raised his face from hers.

"Am I to get this greeting every time?" His voice was husky, vibrant, low.

"If you like it."

And he was laughing, clasping her close, his breath warm in her ear. "I like it very much, as well you know."

And she giggled back at him. "I just needed to be sure." Her face was glowing, bright and happy.

His hand rose to cup her face, one long finger stroking that dimple beside her mouth. He looked at it and tilted his head, kissing her softly there, making her moan at him. He tilted his head, so that their foreheads rested against each other. "Be quite sure, Durra, very, very sure. There is very little I like better."

He held her for another moment, and then released her, straightening up. "Are you ready to go?"

"Yes, I am. Where are we going for lunch?"

"Have you tried the restaurant downstairs?"

"No, I haven't."

"They have an excellent salad bar at lunchtime."

"Well, then, let us try it out."

She was astonished. The salad bar not only had over a hundred sliced, diced, or shredded vegetables, but also a dozen kinds of soup, a wide variety of fruit, numerous cheeses, biscuits, muffins, crackers, miniature pizzas, and ice cream. And then there were the baked potatoes, with everything imaginable to put on them. She had an extremely difficult time choosing. Selek followed along behind her, reminding her that she did not have to sample everything today - they could come back. She grinned over her shoulder at him. Oh, they would definitely come back!

***

The Museum of the City of San Francisco was very interesting. The exhibits on the massive earthquake and following fire that had almost destroyed the city were extensive and well detailed. As where the exhibits on the Gold Rush and the building of the Golden Gate Bridge. They also found exhibits concerning the Spanish missions, the various wars, slavery in San Francisco, the Wells Fargo company which had provided mail and stage services, the Chinese influx, and many, many other topics. It was impossible to see everything in one afternoon. In what was certainly looking to become a common occurrence, they were the last people to be ushered out.

There was a small restaurant quite close, and they stood and read the menu to be sure they would find something they could eat before entering. It turned out that there was a large selection of fresh pasta dishes which were entirely vegetarian and they each ordered something different and shared, so that they tasted two entrees, as well as the salad and garlic bread. Selek even ordered a second basket of garlic bread, much to her enjoyment.

When they got back to her room, she picked up the book he had given her. "I have not finished it yet, but I have found many interesting things. May I ask you some questions?"

"Of course, I shall be pleased to answer any questions that you may have. Where do you wish to sit?"

She looked at him. That expression on his face! "I believe we ought to sit at the table." Oh, that was most definitely not what he had wanted! Not at all. She seated herself and waited for him to sit as well. And then she opened the book and turned to the first of the places she had marked and began to ask her questions. After an hour, she stopped and closed the book. He looked at her questioningly. "Yes, I have more questions, but they will wait. Other things will not." And she rose and tugged on his hand and drew him to the couch.

Somehow, she wound up sitting on his lap, her knees on either side of him. She wasn't entirely sure how that happened, but she found she liked it very much. She sighed into his mouth and ran her hands over his ears, and he ran his over her breasts, cupping them in his palms as though weighing them through her sweater. His tongue made circles on hers, and his lips pulled at her, until she was panting and shaking against him. And then he pulled her gently against his chest, laid his face against her hair, and curled his arms about her, holding her while they regained their calm.

After her heart had calmed down and her breathing was more normal, he began talking softly to her. "Durra, I have been alone too long. I find that I long for companionship, for someone to share my life with. Dare I hope that you have these feelings too?"

"Oh, Selek, I never really dared to hope that I would have that sort of life. And now I find that I yearn for it. For a special person to share my hopes and sorrows, my joys and trials with. That always seemed so impossible, after what had happened to me. And now, now I begin to think perhaps it is possible, perhaps it could happen."

"It could happen, Durra, if that is truly what you want. It is possible." He moved his hands upon her back, stilling the tremors that shook her. "You must decide what it is that you want from life. And you must tell me."

"Must I tell you tonight?"

He rubbed his face against her. "Not tonight, no. There is much to discuss yet. Much I need to tell you before you make such an important decision. But I do hope that you will remember, in the following days, that it _is_ possible, if that is what you desire."

She sighed against him, holding him tight. "I will remember."

When it was time he must go, he lifted her up and then forward, until she was once again standing on the floor. "And where are we going tomorrow, Durra?"

"How much time do we have? You have not said."

"We have all the day tomorrow and all the day after."

She looked at him in amazement. "Two whole days? Truly?"

"Truly. The Embassy head did cancel the remainder of the meetings with this group until they can decide what they truly want. So my schedule is clear for two whole days."

"There is an aquarium."

"Yes. More than one, actually. But the California Academy of Sciences has an aquarium, a planetarium, a natural history museum and an indoor rainforest, all in one building."

"Oh, there. We need to go there."

"Then that is where we shall go. I shall be here for breakfast at 0700. Whether you are ready or not." He was grinning widely at her.

She blushed and smacked his shoulder. "You are being naughty, Selek."

"I find that I am feeling naughty. I believe it is your fault."

She looked askance at him and then giggled. "No, it is both of our fault."

"You are almost certainly correct." He kissed her thoroughly again and then turned and walked out the door, leaving her there watching him again until the turbolift doors closed.


	15. Chapter 15:Fishes and Forest and Stars

**A Pearl of Great Price**

**Chapter Fifteen - Fishes and Forest and Stars**

**San Francisco, Earth**

**14 August 2263**

**Durra**

She was still in the bathroom when she heard the door chime. She stuck her head through a barely cracked-open door and called out. "Door open."

Selek stepped through the door and stopped, looked around and grinned at her.

"I am almost ready. The food should be here any minute. Please let the waiter in when he gets here." She looked at the expression on his face. "And I am _not _leaving this door open." She grinned and closed the door quickly. In just a few minutes she heard the door chime again and then footsteps and voices and then the door closed again. She checked herself in the mirror and grinned, and then opened the door and walked over to the table, where Selek was lifting the domes from the plates. She did hope that he liked vegetable-filled omelets and whole-wheat toast and orange juice.

She snuck up quietly behind him while he was focused on the food and wound her arms around his waist, molding her body to his back. He had such a lovely bottom, and those long, hard thighs. She sighed and wiggled against him.

Selek had his eyes closed, enjoying the feel of her lovely body against his. If she would just move her hands a little bit lower… Instead, she straightened up and moved around beside him. "Is the breakfast acceptable?"

"It looks and smells quite delicious. But I imagine it will taste better if we eat it while it is hot."

"I'm quite sure you're correct." She sat down in her usual chair and pulled one of the plates and glasses over to her, reaching for tableware at the same time that he handed it to her. Their hands met across the table and she jumped at the shocks that jumped from his fingertips to hers.

Selek looked at her in astonishment. "Did you feel that?"

"Yes, indeed I did. What is that?"

"This is not the first time you have felt it?"

"No, I've felt that several times. But this was much stronger." She looked at him, question in her eyes.

He sighed in happiness. All was good, very, very good. "A beginning. Something good. Eat your breakfast." And he applied himself to his.

She did not think that was very much of an explanation, but it seemed that that was all he intended to say, so she ate her breakfast.

***

As they were coming down in the parking lot next to the large building, she had an excellent view of the living roof. It was absolutely spectacular. It almost looked like they had taken a section of the ground and pushed it up, creating the building beneath it. It was not flat, but rolled and bumped up here and there, looking so much like a real landscape that it was utterly fascinating.

It was so hard to decide what to see first. She dithered about until he chuckled at her and put his hand against the small of her back, directing her toward the aquarium. There were penguins! And a real coral reef. And a tidepool where she could actually touch some of the small creatures that thrived on the edges of the oceans. They walked through clear tunnels with fish swimming all around them. She was delighted with everything, pulling and tugging on him, pointing to things, laughing and smiling and filling him with delight.

And then there was the Natural History Museum! She went from exhibit to exhibit in the African Hall, telling him about the displays, giving far more information than was on the plaques. He noticed a small group of people following them about, listening, but he did not tell her, not wanting to make her self-conscious. She was fascinated by the Galapagos exhibit, reading everything that was posted. And she stood in awe of the Foucault Pendulum. He explained it in detail to her, giving her all the statistics - 235 pound brass ball, 30 foot long steel aircraft cable, 220 degree rotation every day - and she asked more questions, totally fascinated at the proof that the earth was actually rotating beneath that ball.

And then they came to the toddler play area. She stood still watching, and he watched her. There was such a longing on her face. She watched the small children climbing, crawling, touching, and her hands fluttered, then clenched. He could see the desire there, so plain. He raised one hand and stroked the side of her face, gently, and she tilted her head against his hand, sighing. He bent his head so that his mouth was so near her ear, and spoke, so very softly. "It is not too late, Durra. It is still possible."

She was very still against him then. She seemed to hold her breath for a moment, and then let it out, almost shuddering. She closed her eyes, her breath warm against his hand. "I...I...I had given up that hope."

"You must not give it up." His voice was even lower now. "Please do not give it up."

Her voice was so low only his Vulcan hearing could have detected it. "And is it your hope as well?"

"Very much so."

She sighed again, so deeply. And then she opened her eyes and straightened up, and something was different about her, even brighter than before, as she took his hand and headed toward the rainforest exhibit. The first thing they noticed was the humidity. In just a minute, they were both damp, and it just got worse. The heat was nice, but they had on too many clothes for it. Everything was wet - the trees, the flowers, even the little frogs glistened. The trees were tall, and when they leaned backwards to look up, they could see all the skylights, letting in so much light. But down where they were, it was all filtered and dappled green. They walked down, to see the fish in the streams, the underwater plants. She pointed to some small fish, commented that their teeth were vicious. He looked at the exposed side of her neck and wished to use his own teeth there. Control!

And then it was time for the planetarium. They sat in the seats that reclined and looked, fascinated, at the displays of light and color on the domed ceiling. He pointed here and there, adding information to the recorded talk. She leaned against him and asked questions in a low voice, and he answered them all, inhaling her scent as she moved closer to him. Although he had enjoyed this very much, he was relieved when it ended, for he had been very close to burying his face in her hair, and that would never do, not in public like that.

They ended their day with a short stroll on the living roof, realizing as they descended that they had not stopped to eat lunch. Laughing at her growling stomach, she suggested that they go eat something soon, and he could not disagree with her. He knew just the place, too. And soon they were sitting on a wooden deck, out over the water, watching the pelicans diving into the water, eating and talking and content.

***

As soon as the door to her room closed behind them, he pulled her up against him and began to kiss her, deeply, running his tongue into her mouth, his hands moving over her body, pulling her close, cupping her bottom and pressing her against him, rubbing his arousal into her belly, moaning into her mouth as she twined her tongue around his, her hands on the nape of his neck, rubbing in the short hairs there, then stroking his ears, enflaming him further. He moved her steadily until he found a wall to back her into, compressing her body between the wall and his own body. She moaned and moved against him, her scent so wonderful, so welcoming. When he began to shake, he knew he must stop, but oh, it was hard.

He lifted his face from hers, looking down, seeing the rapt look on her face, her eyes closed, her mouth parted, everything so soft and open. He leaned his forehead against hers, panting. She sighed, her breath ragged against his face. After long minutes, he straightened up, in control again, and led her to the couch, settling down in their familiar way, with her legs curled under her, and her head on his shoulder.

"There are things to talk about, Durra."

"What things?"

"Things you need to know, things which might happen, differences, likenesses. Many things."

"All right. But I want to stay right here." She rubbed her face against his chest, her hands moving, stroking.

"I have no objections to that at all. None at all." She still smelled wonderful, but that other thing was still there, underneath, although not so strongly now. He must be patient!

He took several long, slow breaths, trying to focus. "How much do you actually know of my job?"

"You work with the Vulcan Trade Commission. Something to do with trade treaties. I'm sorry, I guess I don't really know much more than that. You work with people, trying to get them to agree."

"Yes, you have a fairly good grasp of it. My work involves treaties involving the trade of goods and raw materials, the exchange of knowledge, sometimes even the exchange of trained workers. Trying to get companies or governments to agree to a treaty which is beneficial to the Vulcan people. Sometimes this involves many days of long tiring meetings. Sometimes the people are not agreeable. It does make me irritated sometimes."

"I can understand that. I have been to far too many departmental meetings where people complained and carried on in very frustrating ways. You would not believe the bickering that goes on! Or what people will do to get one credit more for their own research. Sometimes it goes on for months." She was shaking her head. "I don't see how you can do that every day. You must have tremendous patience."

He basked in her approval. "I have been trained almost since birth to control my reactions to such negative behavior by others. It is instinctive by this point in my life."

"I guess, but it's still very trying, I should imagine. Is your work very different on New Vulcan?"

"There I have an office in the Trade Commission Building, where I go every day. I do have set hours there, which is much more to my liking. Since most of the negotiations are conducted here, there it is mostly administration. Ensuring that what is delivered is what was agreed upon. Seeing that what is sent out is also correct. Very high level oversight on projects. Mostly paperwork."

"There is a difference then."

"Yes, I suppose there is. I had not thought much about it before, but you are correct. Here it is negotiations and there it is supervision. Different, but related." He found he was stroking her back softly.

"And how much of each year do you spend there, and how much here? And do you go other places as well?"

"I come to Earth for two or three months at a time twice a year and spend the remainder on New Vulcan. I seldom go elsewhere - only when there is a great need."

"So when you leave here in September, you will not be back this year." Her voice sounded plaintive.

"No, I will not. And it is unsure at this time exactly when next year I will be returning." Not until after his time had passed, certainly. But he had not explained this to her yet. That must come soon, before things got too far out of hand. She must be made aware while there was still time for her to decide, to possibly decide that she could not handle that, that it was beyond her. She must have that choice.

"Oh." She was quiet for several minutes, while he waited. "Well, I guess I should have known that." She sighed. She turned her face into his chest and held onto him.

He ran his hands over her body, gently, soothing. "It would not be my choice to go away and leave you. You have come to mean much to me in just a short time." He bent his head further, burying his face in her hair, inhaling her scent. "I would not leave you at all if I had any other choice."

She snuggled closer to him, holding tight. "I do not want you to leave." Her voice was very soft, sad.

"There are possibilities, Durra. Things I will discuss with you soon. But there are other things we must discuss first. But not all at once. You must have time to think, to consider what you learn. Do you understand?"

"Not entirely, but I know you have reasons. I will try hard to be patient." She was quiet again for some time, her hands moving against him, on his chest, his arms, his face. Touching softly, her fingertips light against him. And then she spoke again. "Tell me where you live. Describe it."

He leaned his head back against the couch. "Here on Earth, I live at the Embassy. I have an assigned suite of rooms, not large, for I have no family. I have a small bedroom, a small sitting room which can also be an office at times, and a private bathroom. And in addition, I have an office on a lower floor. I must confess that there is little in any of those rooms that was not there when they were assigned to me. I...have endured there, rather than living."

She murmured softly at him. He could not discern words, and none were necessary. The urge to comfort was so plain, so wonderful.

"On New Vulcan, I have a small house. It has a small yard surrounding it, with a rock wall around the yard which I built myself. There is not much growing in the yard, for I am not there to care for it all the time and have found no one to do so for me when I am absent. There is a gate in the back of the wall, which opens out to the wilds, for my house is on the very edge of the town. I can go out that gate and walk or run for exercise or simply to think. The house is simple, as we have no resources to waste on unnecessary decoration. It contains a sitting room, a kitchen with space to eat, a bedroom and a bathroom. There is also another room, which I am currently using as an office."

"And how is it furnished? And what are the colors?"

"The house itself is the same color as the surrounding soil, as it is made from compressed blocks of soil with materials added for strength and durability. This is a reddish-tan color. There is no paint or other finish, except the weather-proof spray, which is clear and slightly shiny in certain light. The inside walls are sprayed with a matte finish in a soft creamy color, very neutral. All of the furnishings are made of native woods, with a clear gloss finish. The cabinets in the kitchen are the same. The couch and two chairs in the sitting area have cushions that are slightly darker than the outside of the house. On the wall in the sitting area is a painting of the city of Shi-Khar on Vulcan, where I was born. There are very few decorative objects in my home. It is not that I object to them, for I used to have things that I...cherished - small statues, carvings, hand-woven pieces. They are lost, all of them, and I have not gathered more. The dishes in the cabinet in the kitchen are hand-made, by potters there on New Vulcan, glazed with streaks of tan and dark red. The lamps have bases that match, with shades of cream. The curtains in the windows match the walls. As does the spread on the bed, which was hand-woven there, as well. Some of the ancient arts have been preserved."

"Oh, it all sounds lovely. Such a nice combination of colors, so warm."

"I had not thought of it that way, but you are correct. When the lamps are lit in the evening, the light shines out and reflects off the pottery bases, casting a warm glow on the walls."

"What is the kitchen like?"

"On one wall there are cabinets both high and low, and a long counter for food preparation. On the wall that is the outside of the house are the appliances, set into niches, with service panels behind them on the outside. A stasis unit, a set of ovens, and a small humidified storage unit for fresh vegetables and fruits to be consumed in the next day or two."

"A set of ovens?"

"Yes, large and small, fast and slow. A set of four."

"How interesting. I have not heard of this before."

"How many ovens do you have in your home, then?"

"Only one. And it is not very large or very fast. But where do you cook?"

"Ah, there are heating elements in the counter top. The food can be peeled, chopped, and cooked right in the same spot. And a small sink to wash them in is there as well."

"How very interesting! I should like to see that."

His face lit up happily. "In the other corner of the room, there is a table with leaves which can be dropped to make it smaller. And there are four chairs, that match. There is a lamp which hangs from the ceiling, over the table, which matches the lamps in the sitting area."

"And what is in the bedroom?"

"A narrow bed, a small dresser, a small table beside the bed. Very plain, very spartan."

"Not very inviting."

"A place to sleep. And meditate. There is one corner where I have my firepot and my pillow."

"Ah. Yes, you would need that, wouldn't you? But, the other furnishings….they are not meant, that is...they seem to imply.."

"Durra. These things can be changed. These things could easily be moved into the room where I have my desk. The desk will fit easily into the sitting area." He was quiet then, waiting to hear her response.

"Oh. Ah. A small room, with a small bed. And a larger bed for the larger room."

Yes, she had understood his meaning. He nuzzled against her, content that she was thinking these things.

"Tell me about the bathroom."

He grinned, then. "There is a narrow set of shelves, for towels and such, in one corner. There is a small sink, with a mirror above it, set into a counter, with drawers beneath. And on the other wall, there is a large unit, which can be a soaking tub or a shower. New Vulcan has much more water than Vulcan had, and those who wish to have a water shower can do so. I must confess that my many years spent living with Humans have taught me to appreciate this. And so I did indulge myself. I chose the largest unit available to me. This did earn me many glances and much speculation as to why I would need this. I just ignored them all. And greatly enjoy my hot soaks and long showers."

She giggled. "That sounds heavenly. Just how large _is_ this large unit?"

He considered. "In width, perhaps two meters. In length, twice that. In depth of the soaking tub is almost two meters, with benches built into the sides at the one-meter height."

There was a great gasp from her and she sat up away from him, looking into his face. "Selek! That is huge!"

"I am tall. I did wish to be comfortable."

"But...But.. For one person! That would surely hold three or four!"

"I can assure you that I am the only one who has ever used it. However, I do believe that two would be extremely comfortable. There are two fixed shower heads and one movable one." He smirked at her. "And jets in the soaking tub."

She blushed very darkly. She sputtered at him. She tilted her head and looked at him, then spoke in a voice much huskier than normal. "Some part of you was not as repressed as the rest of you when you ordered that installed."

He raised one eyebrow. "You must certainly be correct. Although I have never thought of it in that manner. Perhaps I was just hoping." He looked back at her, waiting for her reaction, and then pulled her to him again, fitting his mouth to hers and kissing her long and deeply, making her moan again. For long moments he treasured the feel and taste of her, before his lifted his face from hers. "It is time for me to leave, Durra."

"No, not yet."

"Yes. My control is fast slipping. You are much too enticing. There is always tomorrow."

She bit her lower lip, making him groan at her. "Breakfast?"

"Yes, I shall be here for breakfast. And then where do you wish to go?"

She laid her hands flat on his chest, looking into his eyes. "Surprise me."

As he had the night before, he lifted her up and set her on the floor before rising himself. Clasping his hand in hers, she followed him to the door, molding herself to him for one more long kiss before he forced himself away from her, turning quickly and leaving while he still could.


	16. Chapter 16:Believe It or Not

**A Pearl of Great Price**

**Chapter Sixteen - Believe It or Not**

**San Francisco, Earth**

**15 August 2263**

**Durra**

She bounced out of bed, dashed for the closet, gathered up the clothes she wanted to wear, grabbed a fresh set of underwear out of the dresser and ran for the bathroom. Once she was inside, she poked her head back out and called out. "Door open" Selek walked in and stopped in his tracks when he saw her head once again in the bathroom doorway. One long slanted eyebrow raised high.

"I assume that this means that you are not ready yet."

"I'm really afraid so. It also means you need to order breakfast." With that statement she pulled her head into the room and shut the door firmly, slipping the latch into place. She could hear his laughter on the other side of the door. She really, really loved to hear him laugh. Quickly she started the shower and hurried as fast as she could. She had on her underwear and jeans and was briskly toweling her hair when she heard the door chime. Breakfast was here already! She checked her hair - it was fairly dry. She hastily pulled the brush through her wiry curls, trying to make them look neat. And then she pulled the bright red tank over her head. Surely that was dressed enough to eat breakfast! She would add the sweater later.

She flipped the latch on the door and scooted out, but his back was to her as he set up the food on the table. She hurried over and gave him a big hug from behind. "You are so nice not to scold me."

"Who said that I would not scold you?" But she could hear the teasing tone in his voice.

So she decided to tease back. "Maybe you will not get so many kisses if you scold me."

At that he laughed out loud and turned about, pulling her up against him. "I will get many kisses if I do not scold you? Shall I begin now?"

"Only one before breakfast." She was grinning at him. He bent his head and claimed her mouth, his tongue finding hers, sliding softly along, raising lovely friction. She sighed into his mouth and ran her hands up his chest, over his shoulders, to twine in the short hairs on the nape of his neck. The kiss went on and on until she pulled back, gasping for air. "Ah, goodness. That has to be the longest kiss I have ever had!"

"We must strive to do better then. Surely that is not long enough for a record."

She patted his cheek. "After breakfast. My tummy is growling."

"Very well." He released her and held out her chair and she settled down, looking at the plate before her in astonishment as he went around to sit on the opposite side of the table.

"What is this?"

He looked up, confused. "It is breakfast."

"But what _is_ it?"

"Cooked grains, steamed vegetables, and a protein drink."

"For breakfast?"

"Is this not adequate nourishment?"

"I suppose so, but it's a _very_ strange breakfast."

Belatedly, he remembered that Nyota had also thought this a very strange breakfast. "You may order something else if you wish."

"No, no, I will eat it." She looked down at her plate again. "Is this what you usually have for breakfast?"

"Often, yes. Sometimes I have plomeek soup."

"Soup for breakfast?" Now she was shaking her head. "I see I have much to learn."

He considered what she had said. She was willing to learn, then. Excellent. He continued to eat while she continued to shake her head and poke at the food, finally beginning to eat.

***

It was only when they were in the flitter that she asked him where they were going, but he reminded her that she had asked to be surprised and would not tell her. Even when they landed to park, she did not figure it out until they were standing right in front, and then she gasped and whooped and danced around him in delight while he stood there, trying to appear unconcerned over her behavior.

"Oh, Selek, I never, never thought you would take me to Ripley's Believe it or Not Museum! Oh, this will be so much fun!" And she was ready to charge right in. He caught her arm, reminding her that he must purchase the entrance fees, and she kept darting from one poster to another until he was there beside her, and then she grabbed his arm and pulled him through the gate.

Inside she almost ran from one display case to the case, exclaiming over the odd things within. He followed along behind her, enjoying her pleasure. Every few cases, she would run back and hug him before going on to the next case. He began to be afraid that she might begin to kiss him right there in public. Finally he stopped her, holding on to her arms, and bent his head to speak softly to her. "Durra, we are in public."

She raised merry eyes to him. "Yes, we are. And I want everyone to know how wonderful you are for bringing me here."

He looked warily around. "But Durra, perhaps you are just a bit too exuberant. What if another Vulcan should see you hugging me in public?"

"Just exactly how likely is that to happen here?"

He began to calculate the odds, then stopped and looked at her. "You are correct. Enjoy yourself."

She flung her arms around him and lifted her face and kissed him quickly on the chin before running off to the next exhibit. He flushed green and turned to hide his face from the other occupants of the room. Perhaps this impulsive idea had not been such a good one after all. On the other hand, she was definitely in a very good mood and full of energy and something else - something that smelled very, very nice.

At the speed she moved through the exhibits, it took them less than an hour to cover both floors. And then she was bouncing down the sidewalk, ready for something else. He had not had any idea that she would finish so quickly and had not prepared a back-up plan. He cast about quickly for any idea at all. But she was pulling him on down the sidewalk, pointing to the strange little shops along the way and laughing and talking, so he just went along with her, letting her set the pace. They spent more time looking in shop windows than they had in the museum and she seemed totally content with that. She even found a little restaurant for a late lunch.

By the time they had finished eating, she was slowing down some. He was glad, as even his Vulcan stamina was having difficulties in keeping up with her. She led the way back to the flitter and settled down, apparently ready to return to the hotel. "No more sight-seeing, today?"

"No, no, I am ready to sit and talk. I have more questions from the book you gave me."

That would be good, then. They would talk of New Vulcan. Since that had been on his plan for this evening, anyway, it was excellent.

And so soon they were settled at the table, going though the marked pages in the book. And she asked him to explain many things. How the markets worked, how the school system was organized, how the food was grown, what sort of entertainment was available, what sorts of hobbies people had. Her questions went on and on. She was not completely thrilled with some of the answers. But she plowed ahead, asking questions about the local plants, and whether people kept flower gardens or vegetable gardens, and did they irrigate the yards, and on and on until he was astonished that she still had any unanswered questions.

She rose from the table and stretched, bending and twisting. He watched, entranced. She seemingly had no sense of false modesty around him at all. He had never known a woman so open, so trusting. Even Nyota had not been like this. He offered to take her out to a restaurant, but she was not interested, saying she had had such a large, late lunch that she was not hungry. But then she immediately apologized and asked whether he was hungry. When he assured her that he was not, she grinned. A movie, then? Indeed yes.

She dashed into the bathroom first, leaving him to set up the pillows. He considered carefully, and then removed his sweater and the turtleneck under it, leaving only his black tee-shirt on. He settled back against the pillows, control in hand, waiting for her. When she came back out and saw him, she began to smile. And then, as he watched, she slowly pulled her sweater off over her head, revealing the red tank that he had seen this morning. And then she was there, settling down, leaning back against him, pulling his arms around her. He filled his lungs with her lovely smell, realizing as he did so that that undertone that had been there all week was gone. Well, then.

He let her get interested in the movie, and then he began slowly to tantalize her. Nuzzling at her neck, rubbing gently on her arms, flexing his arms about her, nibbling on her ears, waiting in between each attack until she stirred in his arms, wiggling about, trying to coerce him into another. This was a delicious game. And then she began to tease as well, lifting his hands to her mouth to softly lick the skin on the back of one hand, to blow gently against the palm of the other. And now she most certainly knew what that would do. She ran her fingers up his arm, brushing against the soft hair growing there. And she laid her hand on his knee, that he had bent up beside her, just resting it there, doing nothing, while its very presence there enflamed his nerves.

Eventually he could stand it no longer and turned her about, pulling her close against his chest, kissing and nibbling all across her face. And she sighed and moaned and rubbed the sides of his neck with her hands, and then caressed his ears until he growled low at her, warning.

"What does that mean?"

"What?"

"That growling. What does it mean?" She was nibbling on his neck and he was stretching it out side ways for her, so that she could access it better.

"It means you are causing me to become aroused. Very aroused." He moved his hands up her back, sliding them around to the sides, so that his thumbs brushed against the sides of her breasts.

"Ah, Selek, that feels so good."

"This?" And he moved his hands further, until he cupped the sides of her breasts fully in his hands.

"Yes, yes. Oh, that's nice." She buried her face against his neck, taking a tiny nip in the skin.

He growled and shuddered beneath her. His voice was low and husky as he spoke. "Bite me there, Durra, please."

"Bite you?"

"Yes, Yes, Bite me, ah, Durra, please."

And she bent her head further and opened her mouth and closed it firmly on the side of his neck, just above his shoulder and bit him. Not hard enough, but it felt so very good. He shuddered, growling again, wanting so much.

Her voice breathed against him. "Was that good? Did I do it right?"

He pulled her tightly against him, holding her so close, letting her feel the hot swelling against her belly. "Yes, Durra, so good." He was lost in her, wanting so much. He must tell her the rest, very soon, before he forgot himself, before he claimed her. His hand trembled near her face, wanting so much to lay his fingers there, to sink into her. He could not do that without her permission. Tonight was not the night. But soon, oh soon.

They lay still against one another, holding close. This was not going to be enough for very much longer. Not at all.

___________

Author's Note : This is the last T-rated chapter. Tomorrow the rating changes to M. Be warned :-)


	17. Chapter 17:Very, Very Late

**A Pearl of Great Price**

**Chapter Seventeen - Very, Very Late**

**San Francisco, Earth**

**16 August 2263**

**Selek**

He had no more than taken his seat at the table in the conference room when the doors were locked and the announcement was made that no one would leave the room until this matter was settled - for any reason. He found himself immediately furious. He would not be able to contact Durra at all! She would have no idea what the problem was - she would worry, perhaps even think he just did not wish to contact her. He struggled to keep his face calm as he fumed inside. With no link, it was impossible to let her know what had happened. This was intolerable!

**Durra**

She did her laundry, checked her messages at her home com and at the university, read, and worried. She had not heard from Selek at all today. He always found a minute here or there to let her know what was happening or just to let her know that he was thinking of her. And then today - nothing! Surely he could not be ill!

By supper time she was moody and unhappy. Surely he would have had an opportunity to call her at least once by now, if he wished. She was not hungry at all. Had she been too impulsive yesterday? He had commented on her behavior, perhaps it had bothered him more than she thought. Was he reconsidering?

But his actions, there on the bed, late in the evening, did they not mean anything? Or had she been far too forward and he was unhappy with that? But he had seemed happy. Perhaps she had not really done as he wished? Had he not been satisfied with what she offered? But he had been the one to stop, to hold her quietly until they were calm again. Had that been because he had decided that she could not satisfy him?

She was plagued with her thoughts. She fretted and worried and wore herself out. Finally she gave up on trying to read and readied herself for bed, collapsing in a sad heap and staring at the ceiling, not able to calm herself enough even to sleep. Tears rolled out the sides of her eyes, trailing down into her ears and hair.

**Selek**

When, very late indeed, it was decided that no decision would be possible that day, and they unlocked the doors, he left his papers there on the table and strode out of the room, out of the Embassy and practically ran to her hotel, too anxious to even take the time to call her. She would almost certainly be asleep by now and it would take too long to waken her, to explain. No, he must go to her at once!

He stood at her door, slightly out-of-breath for his hurry, and shook, every so slightly. What must she think of him? His hand hesitated, hovering over the chime button, as he contemplated the possibility that she would be angry with him, that she had not understood. He swallowed hard, and pressed the button. There was no response. He stood there, beginning to shake. His hand hovered over the button again, as he worked up the courage to press again. Finally, closing his eyes and breathing deeply, he pressed again. Almost immediately, the door slid open and there she was, in her bedclothes, eyes wide, staring up at him. "Selek!"

"May I please come in?" He would assume nothing.

"Of course you may. Such a question." But her chin quivered, and her voice was not even.

She stepped back out of the doorway and he followed her, keeping the space between them as small as possible. He kept his eyes completely focused on hers. His hand hovered near her cheek, but he did not touch. His voice, when he spoke, was low and ragged. "I am so very sorry, Durra. There was nothing I could do. They locked the doors almost as soon as we stepped through them into the conference room this morning. No one was allowed to leave all day, for any reason. I had no way at all to contact you. I have been ...agonizing...over this all day. Please forgive me."

And then she was in his arms, against his body, her face buried against his chest, her arms around him, holding him so tight, and sobbing. He wrapped his arms around her and rocked her gently, running his hands over her body, making small soothing sounds.

"I didn't know what the problem was. You've always managed to call me before. It never occurred to me that they would lock you in. I was afraid you had become ill, or that..that...you were ..displeased with my actions yesterday..or…"

"Durra, no, no, oh please do not think this way. Please, Durra." He nuzzled his face down into her hair, breathing her in. "Please believe me when I say that your actions yesterday were in all ways acceptable and that I cannot conceive of anything that you could do that would reduce the high regard I have for you in any way."

She lifted her tear-stained face from his chest and looked in his eyes. "High regard?"

"Extremely high regard."

Her brows drew together slightly and she tilted her head, just a little, looking at him. "Is that the Vulcan way of saying 'I love you'?"

He drew in his breath and shook, ever so slightly. "Is it not too soon for me to say that?"

Her words came on a long, slow sigh. "Oh, no, I don't think so. Not at all." And then her mouth was on his and her tongue was in his mouth and he was lifting her up, so that he did not have to bend his neck so much, and she wrapped her legs around him as he slid one hand beneath her lovely round bottom to support her, clasping her tightly against him as he continued to feast upon her. For several long minutes he held her tightly, listening to her soft moans, filling himself with the feel of her, the smell of her, the wonder of it all.

And then she pulled back, just the slightest bit, and looked up at him. "Your clothes."

"What about my clothes?" He was confused. Why was she interested in his clothing _now_?

"They are not comfortable. They..chafe." She looked as confused as he felt. How could she know this?

"The Embassy decided the entire delegation should dress alike. New clothing was created just for this series of meetings. The fabric is...different. Itchy. The fit is not as good as the clothing I wore for these meetings previously. I believe the work was done in a hurry. Why are we discussing this now?"

She laughed at him. "Put me down."

"I do not think I wish to put you down, Durra."

She smiled and ran her hand down the side of his face. "Yes, you do."

He could feel something through the contact with her hand. He was not quite sure what it was, but it filled him with such promise. Slowly she unwrapped her legs from around him and he set her carefully on the floor. And then she began to undress him. He stood there quietly, hardly breathing, the sensation of her hands upon his body so wonderful, so unexpected, so glorious, that he could barely contain it. First she removed his over-tunic. And then she removed his under-tunic, leaving only his standard black tee-shirt, that he had worn as an undergarment for so many years that he could not conceive of anything taking its place, and then she knelt and slipped off his shoes, first one and then the other. And from her kneeling position, she began to undo the seals of his trousers. Her hands brushed against him, and he sucked in his breath.

"Just wait, I'm almost done." She peeled his trousers down, and indicated that he should step out of them. And then she commanded the lights up and began to examine the skin of his legs. He stood and quivered before her, her breath on his skin causing his blood to heat. Her fingers brushed against his legs as she told him to turn so that she could see the backs. And then he felt her fingertips against his calves, the backs of his thighs. She rose, standing behind him, touching his arms. And then she moved around in front again, looking at the fronts of his arms.

"You are allergic to something in that fabric. Your skin is all inflamed. Does it itch?"

He had not considered this. He concentrated. Had he been trying to suppress his reaction? "Yes, there is a distinct feeling of _unease_ in my skin. Irritation. I have been suppressing this. Almost certainly it has been contributing to my irritation at these meetings."

"Do you have any thermal underwear?"

"Not with me, no."

"Have you heard of thermal silks? Like the skiers wear?"

"No I have not. Thermal underwear made of silk?"

"Yes, long sleeves, high neck, down to the ankles, but very, very lightweight. That is what you need. I will go tomorrow morning to that store where we bought the hoodies. They are sure to have them, but if not, certainly they will know where to send me to get them. But I will need your sizes." She moved over to the table and came right back with a PADD. "Here, enter the right sizes for the shirt and pants while I see what I have that might help."

He took her PADD in astonishment. She had taken complete charge. She had assumed the responsibility for relieving his problem. She had acted as a bondmate should. With no hesitation at all. He was filled with such warmth, such glory that it was difficult to contain. He held the PADD, not yet able to concentrate on entering the data, and she came out of the bathroom, standing there with something in her hand.

"Come over here where the light is better."

He went at once and stood where she told him, spreading his legs slightly apart. And she began to spread something soft and cool over his skin. Almost as soon as she applied it, the irritation ceased to bother him. He sighed in relief.

"Oh, good, it's helping then."

"Yes, immensely. You are a wonder, Durra."

"Well, I'm very glad I thought to put this in my bag. I don't need it very often, but there really is no substitute for an antihistamine when you need one. I'm just glad that this one works for you." She continued to spread the cream over his legs until the backs were completely covered, and then turned him about and started on the fronts. When she reached his thighs, he had much difficulty in subduing his reaction to her touch. He struggled, his teeth gritted, until she stopped and looked up at him. "Stop trying to hide your reaction. It isn't going to make me angry." And then she went back to soothing his skin and he closed his eyes and let himself relish the feel of her fingertips on his skin.

She rose and begin to spread the cream on his arms. "I'll let you take this back with you tonight and go buy more tomorrow. Put some on before you get dressed in the morning. Give it a minute or two to soak in before putting your clothes on over it. And when you get here tomorrow night, I will do this again." She had finished his arms now, and moved on to his neck, rubbing the cream down slightly under the neck of his tee-shirt.

Then she stepped back, looking at him. "Did I miss anywhere?" She watched his face. "Selek, tell me. I don't want you to suffer."

The tips of his ears turned green and he stammered, just slightly. "There is another small discomfort. If you will give me the cream, I will deal with it." She just stood there, jar in hand and stared at him. His cheeks felt hot. "I assure you that I can deal with what remains." Still she stood there, waiting.

He focused his eyes above her head. "Apparently, when it was necessary to...relieve myself...I, that is, a part of me, brushed against the fabric." He could not look at her as he said this.

"Ah. I understand." She dipped her fingers in the small jar and then set it on the bathroom counter and turned back to him. When the fingers of her other hand brushed against him, he sucked in his breath. He could not move. Very gently, she spread the opening in the front of his briefs, releasing him into the cool air of the room. And then her fingers touched, soothing the cream against his irritated flesh. It was heaven. He groaned aloud, his head thrown back. He could hear that her breathing was very irregular. Her fingers curved around him, spreading the cream evenly, until his entire shaft was covered. And then she paused, waiting. She made some small sound, but did not actually speak. Perhaps she could not find the words to ask what needed to be asked.

He struggled to speak. "Continue. Please, Durra."

Her fingertips came back and glided softly, gently over the swollen, bulbous head, soothing the enflamed tissues, enflaming them for an entirely different reason. He groaned again, shaking now. Very, very carefully, she tucked him back inside his briefs and turned away, going to the sink to wash her hands. He stood there, panting, trying to regain his control. He watched her as she stood there, her breasts moving inside that tight tank top, her bottom round inside the tiny tight shorts. Why must things always be so difficult?

She turned to him, reaching for the PADD. "Did you enter all the information I will need?" Her voice was not in the least calm. And as she moved forward, he caught her scent. He growled at her, his hands flexing. She stopped, her eyes wide. "Selek?"

"Give me a moment. Just stand there and do not move." He closed his eyes and leaned his head back, trying to center himself. She stood quietly before him, not moving at all. At length he opened his eyes again, and extended the PADD to her. "I believe I have given you all the information you will need. If it is insufficient, choose whatever seems closest. I believe in this case, larger would be better than smaller."

"Yes, I think you're right there. We want to cover as much of your skin as possible." She stood there, not moving, until he realized that he was blocking the door.

"Where would you like me to move to, Durra?" He would let her decide.

She whispered at him, her voice slightly shaky. "On the bed please. Just lie down however it's most comfortable."

He stood by the side of the bed, considering. He stretched his body here and there, trying to decide where the most irritation still was. She circled around the bed and pulled the covers back, leaving most of the bed open to him. He reached for the pillows, starting to stack them up the way they did when watching movies, and then changed his mind, arranging them instead in a smooth wedge that would lift his head and shoulders slowly above the flat of the bed. Then he climbed in, laying on his right side, facing her. She slipped the covers up over his feet, carefully, then climbed onto the bed, sliding down beside him, facing him, until she was so close he could feel the soft roundness of her breasts against his chest. She flipped the covers up and over, so that they fell over his shoulders, and he reached up with his left hand, to pull them over behind him, not so close that there was any pressure. She settled down, sliding her right arm across his ribs, her hand resting on his upper back. And then she lifted her right leg and slid it across his hip, so that her damp center rested against his still throbbing lok. And then she sighed and relaxed and he was totally, completely lost.

She lay there, just enjoying the feeling, and then she began to speak, so very softly. "That mind meld thing that you do, how does it work?"

He tried to focus on her words. "Mind meld?"

"Yes, like Spock does with Nyota. Sometimes they would just look at each other and you would know that there was a conversation going on, but there were no words. And sometimes one of them would just touch the other one, very lightly, and you could see that something had been exchanged, some feeling. And once, when they thought they were alone, they were standing with their foreheads together, like we do, but their eyes were closed, and he touched the side of her face, so gently, and it was just so wonderful. Tell me how that works."

"They are bonded. That is more than a meld. They are constantly in touch with one another. They can sense each other's feelings, and much more."

"You were bonded."

"Yes, I was."

"Please tell me what it's like. If it's not too painful or too personal."

"When you are first bonded, there is a...sharing, an exchange of memories. It is almost overwhelming. And then, you can always feel the other, there in the back of your mind, shining brightly. You can feel their joy, their sorrow, their pain."

"Always? I mean, you can't shut it off? How do you sleep?"

He laughed softly. "It is not always high intensity. It can be very subtle. If necessary, it can be shut down almost to nothing. For instance, if one partner has been injured and is in pain, the bond can be shut down to a small trickle to protect the other partner."

"Ah. And how is this done? Do the two partners initiate it?"

"There are actually several different ways. Let me explain. On Vulcan, at the time I was born, and when Spock was born, it was the custom for the parents to select a partner for their child, to negotiate with the parents of the selected mate, to ensure that their child was...provided for."

"The children had no choice in the matter?"

"Unfortunately not. It was thought that this was not necessary. That logic alone was sufficient. And so when I reached the customary age of seven, a girl was chosen for me and I was … I suppose you would say betrothed."

"At the age of seven?"

"Yes. That was the customary age. This practice is falling off, since the recent events. Due to an imbalance of the sexes and ages, and the classes of society, and other factors, many parents are waiting until their children are older. But then, that was the way that it was done. And a healer came, and performed a meld between the children, so that they would learn each other and grow together and be ready when the time came for them to marry."

"So you were bonded at the age of seven and knew her all your life, until she died."

"No, no. The girl I was betrothed to was never my bondmate. I was bonded to one of my own choosing."

"I do not understand."

"I will explain all. I promise. But not tonight, Durra." He sighed. "I am tired and irritated and wish only to be here with you and relax. Another night, and I will explain all, I promise."

"I'm sorry. I don't mean to be pushy."

"You are not pushy. And there are things you need to know. But not tonight. Now let me finish. When the time came for the betrothed children to be fully bonded, another ritual was held, and a healer made a permanent bond between the couple. One almost impossible to break … after the bond had been consummated."

"Oh."

"But there are at least two other types of bonds. The second type is where the couple concerned performs the meld themselves, making their own bond without a healer. Sometimes this causes problems."

"Because they have not been trained and do not know exactly what they are doing?"

"Something like that, yes. And then there is another kind of bond, one that is between one who is a Vulcan, and one who is not. And this kind is different."

"Different how?"

"This is something that I had not heard explained, until I accidently overheard Sarek discussing it with Spock. When a human female and a Vulcan male become very attracted to one another, sometimes a bond will begin to form spontaneously. The human female actually starts the process. This is the way that Sarek and Amanda began to bond, and also Spock and Nyota. This process does take time, many months, but once it is well established, it can be completed by a healer, performing a normal marital bond."

"Ah. That seems very strange. That a human female would start a Vulcan bond."

"Yes, it does seem unlikely, which is probably why many Vulcans insisted it was impossible. But it is now known to be accurate."

She did not speak for several minutes, and he lay there and skimmed his hands softly through her hair, and over her arms, enjoying the feel of her. "Can you show me? Not the full thing, obviously, but a taste? Just enough so that I can understand what it feels like?" She was looking at him now, very serious.

"Durra, I..it could be dangerous."

"How could it be dangerous?"

"If I tried to go too deeply, if I wanted it to continue past the point where you wished to stop, if.."

"Hush. Stop it. You will not do that." She reached for his hand and brought it to her face. "What do I need to do?"

He began to tremble against her. His voice was practically a whisper now. "Durra, be positive that this is what you want. It is very...intimate. Very special."

"Yes, yes, I want it. Please, Selek."

He laid his shaking fingers upon her face and sank down into her, so so carefully, keeping most of himself blocked, so that she only saw the surface. He was floating in a sea of warmth and caring and delight. And she was flashing about him, so lovely, cherishing him, in awe at what she felt, what he felt. Quickly he searched, and there it was, the thin, delicate, silver strand that connected them. He sighed in vast relief. It was as he had hoped, then, the process had already begun. She was his. Before he could overpower her with the intense feelings this knowledge generated in him, he began to withdraw, gently, slowly. She did not wish him to withdraw, trying to follow him, but he persisted, until he withdrew his fingers from her face and looked down at her glowing up at him.

"Ah, that was so nice. Will you do that again? Every night?"

He trembled against her. "Every night. I will be most glad to do that every night, Durra."

"And now, how much time do we have before you must go?"

"Very little, I am afraid. The meetings will start at breakfast time. Perhaps fifteen minutes."

"That should be enough." And then she was close against him, moving, her mouth trailing over his skin, enflaming. She touched his ears, his neck, his face. And he gasped and groaned and growled at her until she moaned and clutched him with that leg that she had thrown over him, her body so close, her scent so compelling. When he was shaking with the effort of controlling himself, he rolled her over onto her back and began to trail kisses down her neck, over her collar bone, under the top edge of her tank on the swelling curves of her breasts. And then he moved his face lower and took one breast into his mouth, biting gently through the soft material of her tank, sucking, running his tongue around her swollen nipple through the now wet fabric, until she cried out and arched her body against his, panting. He moved to the other breast, treating it the same way and she became frantic against him, her hands pulling at him. He slid his hands down to cup her bottom and pulled her tight against him, pushing against her, his swollen lok sliding against the wetness of her brief shorts. And felt her stiffen, and then spasm, clutching at him, jerking, crying, screaming at him. It was glorious. He could feel her, feel what she was feeling, and he was shaking, shuddering, growling at her, wanting to follow her. Wanting her desperately.

He barely held himself in check with the knowledge that he still had to walk back to the Embassy, through the lobby, and up to his quarters. If he released now, his semen would cover them both. The scent would be unmistakeable. With the greatest restraint that he had ever practiced in his life, he prevented his release until he was certain that she had finished hers. And then he bolted from the bed, into the bathroom, and grabbed the towel off the bar, yanking himself from his briefs and ejaculated into the towel with a loud groan. He could hear her calling after him in confusion, but he could not speak for a moment, shuddering with the sensations she had generated in him. When he could, he replied roughly, "Durra, I will return in a moment. Please stay there."

He wadded the towel up and dropped it against the wall, taking a washcloth from the pile of clean linen and washing himself thoroughly. And then he straightened his underwear and walked back into the bedroom, sitting down on the bed beside her and pulling her up into his arms, kissing her thoroughly before explaining. "Durra, I.. I could not control myself. I am sorry for leaving you like that. I was overcome." He buried his face against her, breathing in her lovely scent. "You overpower me. I am finding it more and more difficult to restrain myself, to control my response to you." He rubbed his face against hers, transferring her scent to his own skin, where he would be able to smell it for some time. "I must return to the Embassy, walk through the lobby and the halls. Where there will be Vulcans. Vulcans with a much more intense sense of smell than humans. If I came back, covered in the scent of my release…"

She interrupted him. "I understand." She was wrapped around him again, her body pressed to his and she sat practically in his lap. "But it startled me when you jumped up so quickly."

"I could not contain myself any longer. There is a much abused towel on the floor in your bathroom. Please do not pick it up."

She giggled. "I will just leave it there for the cleaning crew to find tomorrow."

He held her close for a few more minutes and then reluctantly released her. "I must go. I do not wish to, but I must." She nodded at him and laid back down in the middle of the bed, watching as he started to dress. When he was completely dressed again, he came back to sit on the edge of the bed, running his hand down the side of her face. "Sleep well, ashayam. I know that I shall. You have given me great pleasure this night." He kissed her softly again and rose, telling her that he would come as soon as possible the next night, and slipped out, leaving her almost asleep already.


	18. Chapter 18:Silk

**A Pearl of Great Price**

**Chapter Eighteen - Silk**

**San Francisco, Earth**

**17 August 2263**

**Selek**

He rose in the morning, took a brief shower and covered his body with the antihistamine cream. Putting it on himself did not feel nearly as good as when she had done it. He put on his black tee-shirt and then considered. Instead of his ordinary briefs, he drew out a clean pair of the soft grey shorts that he used for sleeping and put those on. They would protect more of his skin. Then he dressed and headed for the conference room, knowing that the doors would be locked again today. But today he would not worry or rage about it, for she knew what the problem was and would not worry.

**Durra**

After breakfast, she headed out to do her shopping. First she found a druggist and purchased another jar of the same antihistamine cream. Then she headed for the sports clothing store. When she walked in the door, she was greeted with a smile. "How can we help you today?"

"Well, I need some thermal silks. Do you have those?"

"For yourself?"

"Oh, no, for a friend of mine."

"The same friend who purchased the hoodie?"

She grinned. "Yes, indeed. Do you have thermal silks to fit him?

"I am almost certain that we do. Let me call Mr Brown to help you. Just head for aisle 6."

She looked up and found the correct sign and followed it. She was running her hands over the soft silk fabrics when Mr Brown came around the corner. She held up the PADD. "I have some sizing information, up I'm not sure that it's completely accurate. If necessary, I will go to the next larger size."

Mr Brown looked at what was displayed, nodding his head. "This seems fairly accurate. Here, let me show you what we have." He led her partway down the aisle and drew out several garments for her to feel and examine. He held the shirt up, so that she could see the small turtleneck collar and the other features, spreading one sleeve down his arm so that she could see how long it was.

She nodded at him, yes that would do fine. "Two of those, both in that light tan. Now the long pants."

Mr Brown reached down to the next shelf and brought out the pants. He held one pair up against himself, showing her how long the legs were. She tapped her chin with one finger and then reached for the pants herself, holding them so that the cuffs were level with her ankles and moving the waist up until the legs hung straight. "No, I think they need to be a little longer."

Mr Brown nodded and sorted through the stack of pants, coming up with another pair that were just enough longer that she grinned and nodded at him. "Two of those in the same color."

As she was turning around, she saw something on the mannequin standing on top of the shelves. "Oh, and two of those in the same color as well."

She marched out of the store with her purchases clutched in her arms, happy that she had found everything that was needed. As she walked past the Victoria's Secret store that she had shopped in last week, something in the window caught her eye and she marched right in and bought one, grinning happily.

***

After she ate a light supper, she took a long hot shower. And then she picked out what she thought was the prettiest set of her new lingerie and put it on. Over that, she put on the new silk kimono that she had purchased at Victoria's Secret that morning, tying the sash around her waist and carefully adjusting the overlapped neckline. She grinned at herself in the mirror.

She took out one set of the thermal silks and carefully checked them for tags, laying them out on the couch, with the other set still folded in the bag. She took the other two items she had purchased and placed them in her dresser.

Then she went to the replicator menu and selected several items, setting them out on the table, ready for him. Now all she had to do was wait. It was almost as late as it had been last night, but not quite. But there was the door chime! She flew across the room and opened the door, reaching out to grab his tunic and pull him into the room. He grinned at her in delight and smothered her happy face in kisses. When she came up for air, sighing, she asked him how the cream had worked this morning.

"There was no discomfort for several hours, but then it started again."

"Okay, let's take care of that first." And once again she was taking his clothing off and he did not protest in the least. In fact, tonight he simply relaxed and let himself enjoy the sensation of her hands on his body. When she had him down to his underwear, she clapped her hands. "Oh, that was a good idea, to wear your pajama pants. I'll bet that helped a lot."

"Indeed. The discomfort on my thighs was much reduced."

"Good, good, now come in here where the light is better." She opened the new jar of cream and began to apply it. She moved her hands up under the bottom edge of his shorts, coating his legs where the garment might have shifted when he did. And she did the same under the edges of the sleeves of his tee, and around the neck. And then she stood back and looked at him, questioningly.

His ears turned green and he stuttered a bit and shook his head. "I was very careful today. There is no further discomfort."

"Okay then." She covered the jar and washed her hands. Then she turned and motioned him out of the brightly lit bathroom and led him over to the table and sat him down. "Eat."

He looked at the food before him in amazement. Fruit and cheese and whole grain crackers, small vegetables. All things to be eaten quickly. He looked up at her in wonder.

"Well, I know you haven't been eating right. So now you are feeling better because the antihistamine has stopped the itching and irritation, so I thought you might be hungry. So eat." And she sat down across from him and watched as he ate everything she had prepared.

When he had finished, he sat looking across the table from her. "I find it amazing that you know exactly what I need. I do not even need to tell you, you just seem to know." He leaned over the table, to be closer to her. "I do not understand how you know these things when there is no bond between us. These actions, this...caring, this is what a bondmate does."

She blushed, very heavily. "I don't know. I mean, it just seems so obvious to me that you need something and so I just do it …..I don't want you to lack for something you need."

He laid his fingertips against her hand and let himself sink into her, just the tiniest bit. And there was that silver thread, pulsing gently, tying them together. Very, very good.

He sat back up straight and looked at her, trying to decide how to proceed. "Durra, just how much do you know about Vulcan marriage?"

"Other than what you have already told me? Not very much at all. There is almost nothing about that, or anything about Vulcan family life, in the book that you gave me. Can you tell me more?"

He nodded. Exactly what he wanted. "Last night we discussed childhood betrothal and the bond that links the couple together." She was nodding at him. "Tonight perhaps we can discuss other things. It would probably be beneficial to you if I gave you some common concepts." He tilted his head a bit and she was nodding at him again. "Since so many Vulcan marriages have been essentially marriages of convenience, the two people might not even have liked each other or had anything in common. In this case, they might even live in separate houses, only seeing each other when necessary."

She sat up very straight, a very shocked look on her face. "But...but, that's no kind of marriage at all!"

"I do agree with you. But there did exist many marriages of this type on Vulcan in the past. On the other hand, where the couple had actually formed a friendship, an attraction to each other, through the bond that was established when they were betrothed, there was a much closer relationship. They might have interests in common which they would enjoy together. But they might still have separate bedrooms." He watched her closely to see her reaction.

"Separate bedrooms? They did not sleep together?"

"No, not at all."

"But,, but...did they not, I mean, when they had sex...did they not stay together that night?"

"Some Vulcan bondmates only have sexual relations ...occasionally. It is not necessarily an important part of a Vulcan bonding."

Her mouth hung open. "What do you mean by occasionally?"

He winced. He was not really ready for that particular conversation, although he knew it had to occur soon. He eyed her cautiously. "Less than once a year?"

"What! Selek! That is...is, just, why that's...just...I mean...how, why?"

"Vulcans are taught from a very young age to suppress their feelings, their emotions. To not let them run their lives. And many Vulcans simply suppress _everything_. They do not consider it proper to admit that they have those feelings, those desires."

"But you are not like that."

"No, I am not. I find those feelings, those desires, and the expression of them to be very enjoyable and I would not willingly remove them from my life. And my bondmate and I slept in the same bed every single night that it was possible. I found it quite enjoyable. And I believe it strengthened our bond."

She settled down, relieved. "Well, I am very glad to hear that." And then she blushed again - he could sense the heat in her face. "I mean, I...I enjoy those things as well. Once a year would just not be acceptable to me, not at all!"

"You need not worry." He reached for her hands again. "Not at all, Durra."

Her eyes took on a funny look, almost unfocused. "If many Vulcan couples do not even live in the same house, and those that do, often do not share a bedroom, what is it that distinguishes a Vulcan marriage from a simple friendship?"

She was waiting for his answer and he really, truly did not want to go into the primary facet of that tonight. He sighed. "There is something important that we will discuss another evening, when we are not tired. Very soon. But not tonight. Tonight we will talk of other things. Food preparation, for example. It is very common for every member of the family to join in the preparation of the meals. Many Vulcans also enjoy participating in one of the ancient arts, such as carpentry, or the construction of musical instruments, or weaving. And often, such an art will be a family thing, with different members of the family contributing different things to the art. For example, the family of my father's younger brother created wonderful tapestries. My uncle built the looms that they used, and his wife did most of the weaving. Their son searched for the plants and minerals which made good dyes, and processed them, creating beautiful colors. And their daughter spun the thread which was used for the weaving, creating many different thicknesses and textures to bring life to the weaving. Together they created many beautiful things."

"Oh, now that sounds very wonderful. I remember you said you built the rock wall around your yard yourself. Is that one of the ancient arts?"

"Yes, it is, but that one I learned on New Vulcan, from one of my neighbors. My father taught me carpentry, and it has been useful more than once in my life. I was even able to repair my ka'athyra when it was damaged."

She looked puzzled for a moment and then her face cleared. "You play the harp?"

"Yes, I do. Would you like be to bring it some evening?"

"Oh, please do. I would enjoy that so very much." She was grinning at him again. "And what else do Vulcan couples do together? What would be considered ...the ...responsibilities of a Vulcan wife?"

Exactly what he wished to discuss with her. "To care for each other when necessary. When one had a health problem, for example. To be knowledgeable about the other's work, so as not to interfere, but to assist if possible. To see that clean, presentable clothing acceptable for all occasions is available. To keep the home clean and neatly organized. To keep the grounds around the home neat. To provide for one another."

"Well, that doesn't sound too different from a human marriage. I mean, that's the way it's supposed to work - that you take care of each other and support each other."

"As you have been supporting me and caring for me."

She looked at him surprised. "What?"

"Attending to my discomfort, finding a way to relieve it. Shopping for items of apparel to lessen the discomfort. Providing food." He stroked her hands, softly. "Durra, you have been showing me just how very good a bondmate you would be."

"I..that is.. I mean.. It was not meant that way."

"And that is what makes it so very appealing. It shows me that that is who you truly are, how you truly think. It makes you very wonderful to me."

She smiled at him. "No more wonderful than you are to me. You are so polite. And you never assume anything - you always ask. And you put up with me when I am being silly. And take me everywhere I want to go without complaining. That is all so wonderful."

Now it was his turn to be surprised and delighted. He did not find these things difficult at all. He wished to please her in all things. And he found her delightful, just as she was. He had no wish to change anything about her. He straightened up in his chair and turned it out from the table, just a bit. "Durra, come over here."

She looked mystified, but came anyway. He settled her down on his lap, and brought his hand up to her face, hovering there. She sighed and closed her eyes, lifting her face. "Oh, yes, please."

He laid his fingers carefully against the points on her face, finding the right spots so easily. And then he sank down in, letting her fill him up, keeping those things he wished hidden for now behind a strong wall. It was pure bliss. She was so bright, so lively, so full of love and joy. They flowed together, intertwining, until he knew they must separate. The urge to delve deeper, to deepen the link, was almost overpowering. And so he began to gently separate them, to pull back slowly, until he could lift his fingers from her skin and open his eyes and look at her, her eyelashes fanned out on her cheeks, her mouth softly open, her skin glowing. He watched her, content, but very aware of the desire flowing through her. That he would take care of next.

He lifted her carefully, setting her on the floor, and stood up, intending to lead her to the couch, but she stopped him, laying one hand against his chest. He raised one eyebrow, wondering what she meant, but she smiled blindingly at him and turned to her dresser. He had no idea what she meant to do. She opened one drawer and drew something out and handed it to him. He held it up. An undergarment, made of the soft silk. What did she intend? And then she leaned over, whispering at him. "Go and change into this. Save what you are wearing for the return trip."

He was immediately engulfed in heat. Once again she had provided for his need. She meant for him to...she did mean it, it was obvious. She was waiting. He shook. He gripped the soft fabric tightly and bounded toward her bathroom, barely closing the door before he was pulling off the two garments that he wore and pulling on the one small, soft one that she had given him. He was already swollen with desire when he stepped back out into the larger room.

She had dimmed the lights. She had turned back the covers. She had piled the pillows up, almost the same way he had had them last night. And she was standing there, her hands on the sash around her waist. As he watched, she slowly untied it and let the soft kimono slide down off her arms, revealing lace and silk, in very small pieces, barely covering the secret parts of her body. He growled at her and she shivered and he could smell her now, very plainly. He advanced to the bed and lowered himself down, positioning himself in the center of the bed, on his back, his lok tenting the soft garment. And she raised one knee and placed it on the bed, leaning forward. He took her hands, steadying her, and she raised the other leg, moving onto the bed, moving toward him. Unable to wait another minute, he dragged her over his body, his hands around her waist, lifting her until she settled down with one knee on each side of his body, her weight against his lok so wonderful that he growled at her again.

And then she leaned forward, putting her hands on his shoulders, and began to nibble at his face, his ears, his neck, while he groaned and ran his hands over her body. He cupped her breasts in his hands, feeling her nipples, hard against his palms. He squeezed, gently, and she moaned into his neck and bit him, so very softly. He growled at her and she trembled against him. He could feel that wetness now, between them, against his lok, and he could smell it, smell how aroused she was.

He ran his hands up her body, caressing, feeling her waist, her ribs, her breasts, her shoulders, her neck, sliding his hands against her scalp, into the wiry curls covering her head. He tugged at her, bending her down until her forehead rested on his, and he breathed against her skin, feeling her breathing against his. She moaned again and he began to cover her face with tiny soft kisses, hardly able to contain himself as she moved against him. He plunged his tongue into her mouth, sliding against hers, and she shivered and shuddered against him, and he felt the wetness increase, goading him on.

He moved his hands again, finding her breasts, rubbing her nipples through the silk and lace, feeling them hard between his fingers, catching her moan in his mouth. And he began to move his hips beneath her, sliding up and down, the friction caused by the two layers of silk between them causing his lok to swell even more, excited by the sweet rasp of the fabric against his sensitive skin. And then she was moaning more, louder, faster, moving against him, growing frantic with need. He moved faster, thrusting his hips up at her and she pulled away from his mouth, gasping, her voice rising in pitch as she approached her release. He pulled on her nipples and she cried out, clutching his shoulders. He was so close, so very close. He shuddered against her, desperate now. And she bent her head and bit him, right where his neck curved around into his shoulder and he roared at her, pushing up harder and felt her convulse, shaking, holding tightly to him, ululating into his skin. And he felt it rise, hot and fast, from deep inside, up, and out and between them, and it was glorious, all white hot heat and flames and joy and she was there, he could feel her, she could feel him and it was over far too soon, both of them shaking and panting and clinging to one another.

He gathered her close against him, wrapped his arms around her, and simply enjoyed. He had not experienced anything this intense in years, and the prospect of having this delight, this wonder, always near him was truly overwhelming. He must do everything right, now. He must be sure she understood everything, that she truly wanted what he wanted. He must not fail, for he was set on her, and no other would do.

***

Eventually, they must rise. She slipped off of him and slid off the bed, disappearing into the bathroom, coming back out several minutes later smelling of sweet soap, dressed in her silken kimono again. He imagined there must be nothing beneath it now, and he struggled hard not to become inflamed again. He drew himself up and almost staggered his way into the bathroom, where he looked at his body, covered in his semen. These shorts could not be worn again. And then he heard her voice, calling him. "Rinse those out in the sink and hang them over the shower bar. They will dry in only a few hours." He was impressed. She had obviously thought this through!

He cleaned his body, finding a bar of sandalwood scented soap there, and since it was not the scent she had used, it was certainly meant for him. And then he put back on the black tee and grey shorts that he had worn here. He went back out into the other room, to find her holding up the long-sleeved turtleneck of the thermal silks. He pulled it over his head, tugged the sleeves and hem down into place. This was nice. She handed him the pants and watched critically as he pulled them on, checking the length of the legs before grinning widely. She handed him the sack on the couch. "Here's a second pair. Wear this pair all day tomorrow and tell me how they fit. I didn't want to buy more until I was sure the sizes were right. But you should have a different pair for every day so that you do not transfer anything off the outside onto your skin."

He encircled her and kissed her thoroughly. When she was gasping for breath, he whispered in her ear. "That is for choosing for me so well." And was rewarded with her bright laugh.

He finished dressing, and pulled her to him once more before he had to leave. "I think tomorrow we may stop earlier. Perhaps I will be able to eat a late meal with you." He brushed the side of her face, loath to leave her. "I will call as soon as I am able."

"Okay. I will plan something, so that I can order it as soon as you call."

He pulled her against him once more, and then forced himself to straighten up, to release her. "Sleep well, ashayam."

She glowed at him. "And you also."

And then he turned and left, while he still could, striding straight into the turbolift before turning, seeing her there in her doorway, watching, her silken kimono loose about her from the movement of his hands on her body, slipping open to give him a tantalizing glimpse of her lovely brown skin as the doors closed before him.


	19. Chapter 19:Not Enough

**A Pearl of Great Price**

**Chapter Nineteen - Not Enough**

**San Francisco, Earth**

**18 August 2263**

**Selek**

He strode quickly from the conference room to his office and called her, telling her he would be there as soon as he could change his clothing. Then even faster to his room and he stripped down, leaving his heavy robes where they fell, stepping into jeans and pulling a sweater over his head. He left the Embassy as the fastest acceptable pace, and accelerated more when he was through the gates.

He had barely pushed the chime button when the door was open and she was pulling at him, almost dragging him through the door. He grinned at her, in delight, as she molded herself around him and raised her face to be kissed, which he did with great thoroughness. When he lifted his face from hers, she was breathless and flushed, looking so absolutely delicious that he would quite willingly have had her instead of food for supper.

Her eyes fluttered open and she sighed so deeply that he wondered how that little tank could contain it. She straightened up and tugged on him, drawing him over to the table. She had a small feast laid out for him, tiny little bowls of this and that, small plates with tiny pastries, sauces, hot bread, salads, and all smelling so savory that his mouth was watering. Where had she gotten all this? She was glowing in his approval, so happy. He sat down in his accustomed place and pulled one of the empty plates before him, reaching into every dish on the table to fill it up.

**Durra**

She watched in absolute delight as he demolished the food. She had been so right - he had not been eating right at all and was hungry. She nibbled here and there, tasting the wide selection of food that she had had delivered. She missed her kitchen. She would so have loved to cook for him, to show him all the things she had learned over the years. And in that minute, she made up her mind. "Selek, I would like to ask you something."

He gave her his complete attention, focusing strictly on her, letting the food sit untouched on his plate. "Yes, Durra, what is it?"

"I must return to the University, for departmental meetings, and to verify my class schedule and consult with my aides for this year, and the students that I counsel. But I will not actually be teaching any classes until the twelfth of September. If you have the time, I should like it very much if you would come and visit me before you leave for New Vulcan." Her heart was pounding, her palms were damp, what if he did not want to? What would she do?

But he was grinning widely at her, his whole face creased with happiness. "I should like that very much indeed. When would you like me to come?"

She thought so fast. She would need to clean her whole apartment, and buy groceries, and maybe other things. She would need some time. "Would the weekend of the tenth and eleventh do?" And then her eyes unfocused a bit before she lifted her head and spoke again. "I will also be free on the ninth."

He tilted his head and thought - for only a very short moment. "I do not think I have any commitments at all then. I can come on the evening of the eighth, if that is convenient, and leave on the morning of the twelfth." He considered carefully before continuing, as he did not really know what she intended. "You could drop me at the transit station on your way to the University."

She beamed and glowed. "Three whole days and four whole nights?"

"Indeed. But you will need to tell me what accommodations are nearby to your apartment so that I can make reservations."

Her face fell, and her lower lip trembled. "Selek? Will you not stay with me? I have a very nice apartment."

His heart pounded now. His eyes darkened as he watched her. "If this is what you wish, I shall be extremely happy to stay with you. Nothing would please me more."

Her mouth curved into the most wonderful smile he had ever seen. "I will get to cook for you."

Of all the things he had expected her to say, this had never occurred to him. He roared with laughter, startling her, and reached across the table to capture her hands. "I will be extremely happy to eat whatever you wish to cook." He could feel her happiness, radiating out at him, and he let it fill him up so completely that he hardly knew what he was doing anymore.

**Selek**

When he had eaten all that he possibly could, he helped her to cover the remainder of the small dishes and stack them in the stasis unit, which was now full. Well, she would not need to order out when he was not available for lunch for several days, then. And now it was time to talk, for there were still many things to discuss, much to tell her so that she would have all she needed to make the decision that he so wanted her to make. He tried to draw her to the couch, but she stopped him, and went to the dresser and pulled out another pair of those soft drawers and held them up to him. "We need to talk, Durra."

"Can we not talk while we are comfortable?"

He looked at her, his eyes dancing. "We must be mostly undressed to be comfortable?"

Now she fidgeted, dropping her eyes. "Not if you do not wish it."

He bent and nibbled on her ear, making her gasp. "I do wish it, ashayam." He turned and headed for her bathroom.

When he came out, she was there, wearing those red lace garments that looked so wonderful against her brown skin. But she was standing by the bed, obviously expecting him to come there. They would not get any talking at all done on the bed, none at all. With a deep sigh, he pointed to the couch. She sighed as well and headed across the room, stopping and returning to the closet, reaching for the shelf. "There is another blanket. That upholstery will be cold on your back."

Once again she had demonstrated her thoughtfulness, her attention to what he needed. This was so far from what he had expected that it was still difficult to believe. He looked at the closet shelf and saw something else. "Durra, is that another pillow?"

"Yes. Do you want it?"

"Yes, please."

She stretched again, giving him a lovely view of her body in relief. There were so many things he wished to do to and with that body. Soon.

She came across the room, blanket and pillow in her arms. He took the pillow and set it on top of the back of the couch, and then took the blanket and spread it out, so that the entire end of the couch was covered. He turned and sat down, leaning back. Ah, yes, his head and neck were well supported now.

She gave an appreciative little sound, beaming at him. He held out his arms, "Come now and torment me."

"Torment you? I don't mean to torment you, Selek." She sounded alarmed.

"Sweet torment. Glorious torment. Greatly desired torment." Now she giggled at him and moved closer. He grasped her hips and lifted her up, as she bent her knees and reached for his shoulders. He pulled her down against him, her knees falling on either side of his body, slid his hands around to cup her little round bottom, squeezing it in appreciation. She moaned, such a wonderful sound.

He moved his hands long enough to catch the sides of the blanket and bring them together, covering most of their bodies. He did hate losing the sight of her, but he did not want either of them to become too cool. He slid his hands up her back, under the blanket, from her buttocks, up and around, his thumbs tracing the sides of her breasts. She moaned again. Perhaps he was tormenting_ her_, now.

He drew her gently down against his chest. They would do more exploring later. Now it was time to talk. She nestled her face down into the curve of his neck, where it met his shoulder, and breathed softly against his skin. He could endure this, he would enjoy enduring this, for ever so long.

"Durra, let me tell you more about the social life on New Vulcan."

"Oh, yes, I would like to hear that."

"There are several games that are played here on Earth, or very similar to ones that are, that are enjoyed on New Vulcan as well. One that I am sure you are familiar with is 3-dimensional chess. Many people play this, either in their homes with their own family members, or when they are visiting another home, or even in the public buildings that are using for social occasions."

"I have also mentioned musical instruments before. Nearly every Vulcan child is taught to play at least one instrument. Many people continue with this throughout their lives. There are public competitions every year, for composition and performance."

"There are established walking trails around the towns, out into the wilderness, where people may walk to contemplate, or in groups for exercise. And there are those who have skill in one of the ancient arts who are willing to give lessons to those who wish to learn. There is much to do, even if it is not as...lively as perhaps it might be on Earth."

"Since the loss of so many of our people, culture is changing. It was necessary. There were not enough people to continue with the old system of classes of society, of servants and workers and a few with privilege. So many have needed to learn to do things which had always been done for them - to cook and clean and make and clean and repair their own clothing, for example."

"It must seem strange to these people to have to learn those things now after a long life doing otherwise."

"Some are having problems with it, yes. Others have adapted well."

They continued to talk until he could stand it no longer. "Durra, will you do something for me?"

"Of course I will, Selek, just tell me what it is?"

"You are so very trusting. Do you know how much that appeals to me?"

"But you have never asked me to do anything which I did not wish to do. Why should I not trust you?"

He buried his face in her hair, inhaling her lovely scent. "Ah, Durra, touch me please."

"Where? I am already touching you."

"Ah, Durra, _touch_ me."

"Oh. I can do that." Her voice was lower, softer, now. Her fingers spread out and she began to trace the lines of his body, trailing along the hard plane of his collar bone, tangling in the soft hair on his chest, drawing circles about the flat nipple she found there, making it pebble up, causing him to catch his breath. Her thumb pressed down against the center of that nipple, rubbing and he hissed between his teeth.

She turned her body outwards some, pushing back against his arm, so that more of his chest was accessible to her. She trailed her fingers down over his ribs, across to the center, upwards in the narrow streak of hair that led down in the silk drawers he wore, causing him to groan against her. Her fingers worked back down again, sliding gently along, just inside the waistband of the drawers. And then they glided down, down, barely touching, over the hot swelling she found there, until he growled softly at her.

She sighed and spoke, her voice low and heavy, loaded with something so deep, so wonderful that he shook hearing it. "First you catch your breath, and then you hiss between your teeth, and next you groan at me, and last you growl. It gives me goosebumps everywhere when you do that."

She was learning him, then, just as he was learning her. That thought made him even more aroused. "Everywhere?"

"Everywhere." That word was strung out so long that it might have been a whole sentence.

He could endure no longer, his hand began to explore as well, touching, testing, pinching, stroking, until she moaned and pushed her body against his hand, needing more. So he turned her again, pulling her down against him, holding her with one hand under her bottom and the other against the back of her head, and began to kiss her face - eyelids, forehead, nose, cheeks, ears, neck, while she writhed against him, rocking her hips against him, crushing her breasts against him. His heart pounded, his lok throbbed, his hands tingled, he was filled with desire, with want, with need. He growled at her and she moaned, louder, and pushed herself against him. He could feel her wetness now, and her hands as she pulled at him, trying to get closer. She was moving continuously now, rocking against his lok, rubbing herself on him, her voice more frantic now, as she grew ever closer to her release. He pushed his hips upward against her, the two thin layers of silk between them increasing the sweet friction until he could feel it, building.

The hand he had on the back of her head slid around her head, moving to her face, and she pushed her face into his hand, so ready and he was full of her, all want and need and desire and love and he plunged into the fire, carrying her with him, bucking and screaming in her ecstasy, so wonderful, so very wonderful.

***

He cradled her body against his, rocking her softly, waiting for her breathing to return to normal. His semen coated their bodies, making them slick, rubbing back and forth, filling his nose with their scents. She rose, carefully, making her way into the bathroom, on legs that wobbled. He laid his head back, closed his eyes, too sated to even move. He could hear water running, rustling movements, and then she was back, leaning over to kiss his face. "Go clean up."

He opened his eyes to the sight of her lovely round bottom, soft and brown, wiggling its way across the room, completely bare. She would be the death of him. He forced himself up, went into the bathroom and cleaned himself up. He looked at the shower stall. It was big enough. Soon, very, very soon, he must get her in there. He dressed slowly, wanting nothing so much as to go and crawl into her bed and fall asleep with her in his arms.

When he was completely dressed he turned and there she was, in her bedclothes, waiting to kiss him goodnight. "Tomorrow, I will be able to take you out, purchase you a meal in a nice restaurant. I have not been able to do this for too long."

"How dressy?'"

"Not as much as that lovely gold dress you wore the first night. But something nice, not jeans. Not the pizza place, or the curry shop, and the Mexican place. Something nicer."

"Okay, and do you know when?"

"Surely by 1800. We are finally getting closer."

"I will be ready."

He bent his head to her and whispered. "I am always ready for you, ashayam." And she flooded him with so much wonder and love that he was completely filled up. He straightened up and forced himself to turn and exit, turning with the turbolift to watch her lovely face until the doors were completely closed.

_______________

Author's Note : Please see notice on my profile page. Thank you.


	20. Chapter 20:Not What They Think

**A Pearl of Great Price**

**Chapter Twenty - Not What They Think**

**San Francisco, Earth**

**19 August 2263**

**Selek**

He checked the list of recommended restaurants that was maintained by the Embassy and chose one that seemed nice, without being formal. He went to the comlink and made reservations. He thought about calling Durra, but she might still be sleeping. They had settled on a time before he left last night, so she should not be expecting a call. He still wanted to make one. And then it was time to head for the conference room.

***

When they were let out, he headed straight for his room and changed quickly into black slacks and a narrow black tunic with muted embroidery on the front and cuffs. He kept the thermal silks on, prepared for any range of temperature in the restaurant. He descended to the vehicle garage and was soon at her hotel. It took only a minute to reach her door and press the chime. When the door opened, he stood still, almost in shock. This was certainly not what he had expected her to be wearing.

She stood aside so that he could enter, looking at him in confusion. "Is there something wrong, Selek?"

"No, not at all. I am simply much taken with your appearance tonight." That did not begin to describe the way he felt. Not at all. He watched her walk across the room to retrieve her little purse from the table, the shiny black boots molded to her calves. The skirt seemed to be made of the same leather, stopping several centimeters above her knees, molded tightly to her body. He could see the movement of her buttocks beneath the leather. The red top that she wore was not exactly a sweater, but bore some resemblance to one. The sleeves were loose, but gathered in at her wrists. There was some sort of tubular collar that curved about her, high in the back and dipping lower in the front, revealing just the very tops of the the curves of her breasts. The broad band at the bottom rode on the tops of her hips, accenting their movement as she walked. And the fabric! One moment it was soft and sparkly and the next it seemed hard and mirror-like. He had no idea what it was, but it was hypnotic to watch.

She turned and headed back toward him and caught the look on his face before he could calm his features. "Selek? Have I chosen the wrong clothing? I could change."

"Please do not do so. I find your apparel ...quite stimulating."

She smiled now, and came and slipped her hand around his arm, ready to leave. He found that he would much prefer to stay.

***

They entered the restaurant and were escorted to their table. The waiter handed him the wine list and he made a selection. The waiter laid the menus on the table and left to get the wine. They had barely begun to read the menus when another waiter approached their table, proffering a bottle of wine. Selek looked at him in some confusion. "This is not the wine we ordered."

"No sir, this wine is a gift for the lady."

Now Durra looked up, started. "What?"

"The lady is not in the habit of accepting gifts from strangers. Please return it." Durra was nodding. The waiter apologized and walked away.

Durra looked at him. "What was that?"

"I am sure that I do not know. Most strange."

They bent over the menus again, but barely a minute had passed before a third waiter came to their table, setting a vase of delicate orchids in the middle of the table. Selek looked at him. "I do not see vases of orchids on the other tables."

"No sir, this is a gift for the lady."

Durra sat with her mouth open. Then she shut it fast and spoke quickly to the waiter. "Please return it immediately to whoever sent it. This is not appreciated."

The waiter apologized and walked away, taking the orchids with him. They looked at each other and shook their heads and bent over the menus again.

When the next waiter appeared with a bottle of very expensive wine, Selek began to get angry. "What is the meaning of this?"

The waiter looked a bit confused. "Meaning of what, sir?"

"All of these 'gifts'. Why are total strangers sending gifts to our table?"

"Why, in the hopes of catching the eye of the companion, sir. She is quite lovely and new to this establishment."

Selek began to understand, and he began to seethe. "You are assuming that she is a companion."

"Why yes sir. Many lovely companions come here with their clients. Such a companion as accompanies you must command the highest …"

Selek interrupted him with a roar. "She is MY companion, not A companion. This is not a business transaction. What type of place is this? I do not understand why it is on the approved list for the Embassy and shall see to it that it is removed as soon as possible tomorrow morning." His eyes blazed and his rigid posture was alarming to see. He stood up, towering over the waiter, who quickly scurried away.

He turned to Durra, and spoke through clenched teeth. "I do apologize. This was entirely my mistake. Come, let us leave." He offered her his arm and she rose and slipped her hand through the crook of his elbow, stepping close to his body. He quickly guided her back out of the restaurant, not even stopping to pay for the wine he had ordered. He settled her quickly in the flitter and walked around to the other side, watching continuously to be sure that no one had followed them out of the restaurant. Inside, he lifted off quickly, but did not head straight for her hotel, instead he circled around the city, trying to regain his composure.

"Selek?"

"Yes, Durra. Once again, please let me apologize. That was a most unfortunate occurrence."

"I'm not sure that I understand what happened. Could you please explain?"

He huffed, not really wanting to answer. Finally, he sighed. "The men, and I will not address them as gentlemen, in that...establishment which passes itself off as a restaurant, made the assumption that you were ..being paid to be my companion for the evening. The items which they sent to our tables were...bribes...to convince you to add them to your ...list of customers."

She gasped and bolted upright against the seat back. "Paid? Like a ...prostitute?"

"Much higher quality than that. A very well trained and educated woman, able to accompany professional men to social gatherings. But with the expectation that sexual services would also be rendered. And well trained for that as well." He spoke with great distaste.

"But...But, why would they think that? Was it the clothes I am wearing? I should have changed."

"No Durra, you have no blame at all. There is absolutely nothing wrong with your clothing. It looks extremely nice on you. The blame is all on those men, and on the establishment which obviously encourages that type of behavior. I am sorry this happened to spoil our evening. Very sorry."

She reached over and laid her hand on the back of his. "It has not spoiled our evening. Made it different than expected. But certainly not spoiled." She sat quietly for several moments before speaking again. "Were are we headed?"

"I must confess that we are not headed anywhere. I put the flitter on a large arc on autopilot to be sure that we were not being followed. I did not want any of those men to know where you were staying."

"Oh, that was good thinking. Thank you so much. But, if we are not being followed, perhaps we could return now. I must confess that I am hungry."

"Again, I apologize. Where would you like to go?"

"The stasis unit in my room is still full of food. Let us just go there and sit in peace and quiet."

He was not happy. He had meant to do something special for her and he had failed. But he did not feel like arguing with her about it at all. In fact, the idea of peace and quiet was extremely appealing. He resumed control of the flitter and headed for her hotel, checking several times to be absolutely certain that no one was following them.

When they reached her room, she went straight to the stasis unit and started pulling things out. She set them in two separate places on the table and pointed to one group. "Those will need to be heated."

"I will assume that responsibility." And he began to heat the small dishes of leftovers. She finished pulling things out of the stasis unit and found plates and tableware and set them out as well. And then she came and leaned against his back, circling her arms about his waist.

"Please relax. Nothing bad happened. No one has ever defended me like that before. It was just wonderful." He could feel that she was sincere. He still felt as though he had failed her, but he allowed himself to relax just the smallest bit. He pulled the last dish from the heating unit and set it on the table and turned to the replicator and dialed up a bottle of wine. And then they sat and ate. It took some time before the conversation flowed smoothly, but by the time they were finished with the food, he was much easier. And then she asked a question that both startled and alarmed him.

"What is the topic of my lesson tonight?"

"Lesson? Do you feel that our talks have been lessons?"

"Oh, not like that. Sorry, just the professor in me." She reached across the table and clasped his hands in hers. "I have very much enjoyed our talks. I am learning so much about New Vulcan and Vulcan culture. There is no other way I could have learned all this. Please don't be upset."

He sagged a bit. "I am not in full control of my emotions. I beg your pardon. It might be better if I left."

Her lower lip trembled. A small tear appeared in the corner of one eye. "Left? Now? Please don't, Selek. Please, please don't."

Through their clasped hands he could feel her despair over his words. This was not what he intended at all. It seemed he could do nothing correct tonight. "If you do not wish me to leave, I will not leave."

She squeezed his hands and smiled hesitantly. "I do wish to change out of these clothes, however. And I am not sure that I will ever wear them again."

"That would be a great shame, Durra. A very great shame."

She looked at him with her mouth open and then a smile began to crease her face, her dimple popping out. "Perhaps I shall save them to wear just for you then."

His throat was dry now and he found it very difficult to speak. "I would find that acceptable. Very acceptable."

And then she was up and reaching into her dresser and handing him a pair of those soft silk drawers that she had purchased. And headed for her closet, unzipping her skirt as she walked. The leather went slithering down her hips, revealing bright red silk and lace. He found he could not move, as he watched her bend over to unzip her boots. When she turned from the closet, he was still standing there, watching. "Selek! Go change!"

Reluctantly, he went into the bathroom to follow her orders. When he came out, she had the pillow and blanket and was standing by the couch. He took them from her and tossed the pillow against the far end of the couch, spreading out the blanket along the length. And then he lay down and held out his arms, pulling her down on top of him and pulling the blanket about them. She nestled her head down on his shoulder and wiggled a bit, sending wonderful little shocks all over him. And then he must talk.

"I thought tonight we might talk about how Vulcan children are raised."

"Oh, yes, please."

"Very well, then." And so he began, telling her of the learning bowls that he had been taught in when he was a child on Vulcan.

"But surely all of those are vanished."

"Indeed, and the new colony does not have the resources to construct more, and will not for some time. So other methods are being used. The whole structure of the teaching of Vulcan children is undergoing a massive change, for the children must be taught now, whether what is customary is available or not."

She was appalled at the young age at which children were taught such serious subjects, and the amount of time they were expected to spend in study each day. "But when do they play?"

"I am afraid that most Vulcan children do not do anything that you would recognize as play."

"Oh, the poor children." Once again, he was overwhelmed by her feelings. She was totally honest, totally sincere. She felt that the children were suffering. And it was possible that she was correct.

When he had told her all that he could think of on the subject, he carefully rolled them over, so that she lay on the couch, her head on the pillow, and he lay on top of her, in the cradle of her body. He braced his weight the best he could on his knees and forearms, so that she was not crushed beneath him, but she sighed and wiggled and nuzzled against his neck and he was lost, so lost.

He kissed her face, her neck, her ears, he moved down her throat, caressed her breasts through the silk and lace until her nipples stood high and she moaned against him. Her hands were not still, but moved up and down his back, spreading down his ribs, tangling in his hair, clutching at his buttocks. If there was truly a heaven, he must be in it. He suckled on her nipples, wetting the silk and lace, and she arched her body beneath him, crying out, pulling at his buttocks, pulling him closer to her, rubbing herself against his hard, hot length until he growled at her, knowing he had very little time left. And then she began to move, thrusting up at him and moaning with each thrust, sobbing at him, needy. He could feel her everywhere, and he could not resist, thrusting down hard against her, feeling her jerk and convulse and scream at him, the ecstasy overwhelming him, causing him to burst apart, covering them both with his hot semen.

They could not continue like this much longer. He wished to touch and taste all the hidden parts of her body. He wanted to learn where and how to touch her to bring her the maximum amount of pleasure. He burned to bury himself within her. He shuddered over her, wanting. He must tell her the rest of the things she needed to know. There was no more time. He must do it.


	21. Chapter 21:Peaks and Valleys

**A Pearl of Great Price**

**Chapter Twenty-one - Peaks and Valleys**

**San Francisco, Earth**

**20 August 2263**

**Selek**

He got a short break mid-morning and went straight to his office to call her. She grinned madly at him and informed him that the Mexican restaurant they had visited before was having a special luncheon buffet today, all you could eat, with nachos. The look on his face made her bright laughter peal out. Their luncheon plans were set just that easily. And she told him of her choice of museum for that afternoon, one full of carvings and statues, and bas-reliefs and all manner of other objects of that type, one which he heartily approved of. So he told her he would find a restaurant close to that museum and then asked her to select a movie and she dimpled and grinned and wiggled at him before blowing him a kiss as she ended the call.

He floated through the remainder of the morning's meeting, hardly caring what was said or done. When they were let out, he went briefly back to his office to research restaurants, choosing very carefully this time. And then quickly to his room to change his clothing, choosing navy slacks with a matching vee-neck sweater over a lighter blue shirt. Dressy enough for what they had planned, but not severe. He found himself paying more and more attention to his clothing, wanting to look nice for her, and with her. She attracted much more attention than she knew.

She was ready when he got there, coming right out into the hall, disappointing him, as he had hoped for a more intimate greeting, but when they reached the restaurant he understood, for it was already crowded, and became more so the longer they were there. But the food was delicious and she did not even protest when he when back for a third plate of nachos, only giggling at him, her dimple flashing next to her mouth, making him hunger for her.

The flight to the art museum was not long enough for him to put the flitter on auto-pilot, so there was no opportunity to kiss her there, although the desire was building so strongly in him now that it was hard to suppress. They moved through the galleries slowly, walking around each piece, examining it high and low. She would squat down and point to delicate and elaborate details hidden on the bottom of draperies that another would have missed entirely. Half the time he just watched her enjoying the pieces. She was certainly the best piece there, the loveliest work of art in that entire museum.

When they were told politely that the museum was closing, and they must leave, it was only a short walk to the restaurant he had chosen, and this one was so different from the previous one that he heaved a great sigh of relief. While they waited for their food, he asked what she had been doing while he had been so tied up in the meetings.

"Well, I went and had lunch again with my friend Sally, the librarian. And I took some walks. I found the loveliest little park, only two blocks from my hotel. There are lovely broad green fields, with great trees offering shade here and there. There are some benches, for those who wish to sit, and a nice stone wall all along one side, where you can lean over and watch the sun on the water far below. A very nice place to walk and think."

"And have you been doing a lot of thinking, then?" He watched her face, seeing the expressions flitting there.

"Yes, I have. Thinking about a lot of things." She dropped her eyes to the table, her fingers close to his. "Making some comparisons. Wondering." She did not elaborate further, but he had hopes that he knew what sort of comparisons she had been making. All of the things they had been discussing surely figured in those contemplative walks.

And then the food was there, and they were quieter for a while, savoring the lovely tastes and textures. And then the trip back to her hotel in the sky full of streaks of color. She sat there beside him, making small noises of pleasure at the colorful sky.

When they were finally in her room, she went straight to the controls for the viewscreen and pulled up the movie she had selected, setting it on pause and putting the controller down on the bedstand. Then she started setting up the pillows. He was burning with the need to touch her, to hold her against him. She turned back to the dresser, bringing out those soft silken drawers and handing them to him. He swallowed and headed for the bathroom to change. When he returned, she was kneeling on the side of the bed, wearing only brief scraps of silk and lace, in a lovely soft rose pink. He was so hard it was almost painful. He carefully situated himself in the center of the bed, bending the knee furthest from her, planting his foot on the bed far enough out that he created a space for her. He was almost shaking now with the need to feel her against him.

And then there she was, settling down, pressing her lovely round bottom against him, leaning back, her hair brushing against his chin, wiggling until he gasped with the sensations it caused, pulling his arms around her. "Durra." He could barely talk, he was so full of her, so full of need, of want.

"Hmm?"

"Durra." He drug her name out, his voice so husky, vibrant with desire. And she rolled over, her breasts crushed against his chest, and lifted her face to him. He groaned and took her mouth in his, his tongue sliding across hers, brushing the roof of her mouth, his hands busy on her back, touching, stroking, pulling her closer.

She moaned, her hands twined in the short hairs at the nape of his neck, brushing next against his ears, making him growl at her, shaking. She moved against him and he could feel her nipples, hard against his chest. He was burning, his nerves blazing, and she rubbed herself against him, making wetness bloom between them. He could smell her, smell the lovely scent of her arousal and he was flailing for control, finding it slipping fast. He needed something more, more skin, more more!

His fingers slid under the back of her bra and found the small clasps there. Without thinking, he undid them, and the bra slid apart, hanging from her shoulders. She sighed against him, not protesting. With shaking hands, he slid the straps down her arms and she bent her elbows and let him slide them all the way down off her hands. And then she was lifting herself, just the smallest amount, and he slid that scrap of silk and lace completely off her body, feeling her breasts, soft and glorious against his chest. With a great groan, he bent again, capturing her mouth, making her move against him. It was so glorious, so wonderful. He slid his hands up her arms, down her sides, around, cupping her breasts, hearing her gasp and moan.

And then he was rolling her over, pressing her down into the bed, hovering over her, hands and mouth eager on her body, tasting, touching, pulling on her nipples, sucking them into his mouth, growling at her as she moaned and pushed herself up at him. And her hands were all over him, touching, stroking, clutching at his buttocks, pulling him hard against her. He closed his mouth over the entire aureola of one breast, almost biting, growling, beyond control, and she pushed up against him again, the wetness of her panties rubbing against his lok, and bit his shoulder, so hard, and he convulsed as she did, flooding them both with his hot semen.

They lay there, shaking and shuddering, for long moments, holding each other close. And then he began to rain tiny, soft kisses over her face, breathing softly on her, treasuring her. And he called her his ashayam, his k'diwa, and she sighed, her hands brushing against his ears, his neck and then she buried her face against his neck, breathing on him, sighing his name against his flesh.

When her breathing seemed to be normal again, he carefully lifted himself from her, brushing her face gently with his fingers. "I will go and cleanse myself." She nodded, her eyes closed. He went into the bathroom and removed the soaked garment he wore, putting it into the sink to rinse. And then he took a cloth and the soap she had there for him and washed his body, using a small towel to dry off. He rinsed the drawers, wrung them out and hung them over the towel bar. And then realized that he had nothing to wear now. He was not going to put on the clothing he needed to wear back to the Embassy, not yet. They had not even started the movie yet. There was still the possibility of more touching, more tasting. He reached for one of the clean towels and draped it about his hips, tucking the ends in securely.

He returned to the bedroom and reached out, helping her to rise. Her breasts swung free, tantalizing him, but the entire front of her body was wet with his semen. She did not seem to notice that he was wrapped only in a towel, but headed straight for the bathroom. He watched her walk, her lovely bottom swinging back and forth. He sat on the edge of the bed, watching her. After several minutes, listening to her move around, the water running and then stopping and then running again, she called out. "Selek?"

"Yes, Durra, what do you need?"

"Can you hand me my kimono, please?"

"Certainly." He went to the closet and took the kimono from the hanger, carrying it to the door of the bathroom, which stood slightly ajar. He slipped his hand through the opening and she plucked the kimono from him. In only a moment, she opened the door. This time he _knew _that there was nothing under that little silk kimono.

"Are you ready to watch the movie now?"

"I would be delighted."

She grinned at him and pointed to the bed. He went and replaced the pillows in the original configuration and once more settled himself down, leaning back against the pillows. She settled down between his legs, snuggling down against him, pulling his arms around her. "Are you warm enough?"

He speculated for a moment, then tugged his hands free and reached to the sides, pulling the heavy comforter over from the sides, tucking it about them while she sighed and nestled closer. When they were covered, he handed her the controller and put his arms back around her, relaxing in perfect contentment. She leaned her head back against his shoulder, relishing his warmth.

After a few minutes, the controller slipped from her hand. He retrieved it and laid it to the side. She turned slightly within his arms, nestling her face against his neck, breathing softly on him. He stayed as still as he could, filled with tenderness and joy, and watched her sleep for the first time.

It was with great reluctance that he woke her later, slipping from beneath her, lifting her and laying her between the sheets, covering her again, kissing her face softly as she made small noises, rooting down into the pillows. He dressed quickly, then stole back to the bed to kiss her again, murmuring soft declarations to her, knowing she would probably not remember them, but unable not to say what was in his heart. He could feel the silver cord between them, pulsing strongly now, and his heart swelled, so full of joy.

The day after tomorrow they would walk in that park she had found, and he would tell her everything.


	22. Chapter 22:Under the Edge

**A Pearl of Great Price**

**Chapter Twenty-two - Under the Edge**

**San Francisco, Earth**

**21 August 2263**

**Selek**

He had a chance to call her mid-morning, but she did not answer. She was either shopping or walking in that park, he guessed. He left her a short message, suggesting that they eat lunch at the hotel salad bar again. And once again, it was time to return to the interminable meetings.

When he returned to his office after the meeting dissolved, the message light was blinking. Yes, she said, the salad bar was fine. She was ready whenever he was free. He went quickly to change and headed for her hotel.

Today she pulled him into her room and wrapped herself around him, lifting her face for kisses, which he was quite happy to give her. She surfaced, breathless and smiling, after much too short a time. He felt like he could kiss her all day. There could never be enough tasting and touching, the scent of her in his nostrils was intoxicating. She wiggled her body against him, pressing against his swollen lok. "You missed me."

"Always." He cupped her face in his hands, feeling her joy at his touch. "We could go and eat. Or we could just stay here." He longed for her to say that they would stay here, within this room, all of the afternoon. But of course, she did not. He followed her to the turbolift, struggling to regain his control. By the time they got to the buffet line, he was once again in control of his body, although not of his thoughts. He began to wonder whether he would ever again be in control of his thoughts, she exerted such a hold over him that he wondered that she did not see it, but apparently she did not.

Once again, he watched in amusement as she tried to decide which items to put on her plate. He thought she would take some of everything if her plate had been large enough. She stood before the large basket of muffins, unable to decide. He took the tongs and placed a blueberry muffin on her plate and she turned her face up and grinned at him. "Yes, that's exactly what I wanted." And then she filled a dish with the soft ice cream and covered it with diced fruit. At least she had not tried to add one of the large potatoes to her plate, he was concerned with the amount of food she _had_ added.

And indeed, her eyes had proven larger than her stomach and the blueberry muffin left the restaurant concealed in her hand, as she giggled and tried to act innocent. She was a continual delight, so refreshing.

The museum she had chosen for today was full of pottery, and baskets, and shaped metal vases, and hand-woven hangings of strange design. Each room was entirely different, and all were startling in some sense. They talked to each other softly about what they thought the artist meant by blue metal feet on a basket or green hands sticking out of a brown bowl. Very odd indeed, some of these things.

He had found another restaurant for tonight, one which they both enjoyed tremendously. As they were leaving, she leaned up and told him they could come here again and he made note of that. And then she told him to pick the movie, and he requested one he remembered liking for the silly antics of the primary male actors - "The Crimson Pirate". She squealed with glee and searched for it, setting it up before fetching a clean pair of silk drawers for him, vibrating with anticipation as he took them from her, their fingertips touching for only an instant, but that was long enough for the small shocks that flew between them. The connection was deepening with each day that passed. He really should explain what was happening to her, but was almost afraid to. What if she decided that she did not like having the decision made for her? No, he would wait, wait until he had told her everything and allow her to make her own decision. No matter what it cost him.

**Durra**

She watched him heading for the bathroom to change. She loved to watch him walk, so lithe and powerful. If he was like this at 160, what on earth had he been like at 30? At 60? She could not imagine how any woman would have been able to withstand the lure of him. Had he had women who followed him about, offering themselves? She could not imagine that it had not been so.

She slipped out of her jacket and slacks and tank, dropping them in the laundry container in the closet. Tomorrow - no, the next day, she would need to do laundry again. Tomorrow he should be free all day. She shivered happily in anticipation of that. She turned to the bed and began to arrange the pillows. And then she thought, and pulled the comforter down to the foot of the bed first, so that it was not caught under the pillows. It had been so nice last night, snuggled up under that warm comforter with him.

When he came out of the bathroom, she could tell that he was already aroused, that large bump already visible through the soft silk. She wanted so much to know what he looked like, how he felt. She wanted to touch, to squeeze, to feel the texture of his skin. She shivered. She wanted so much.

He climbed up into the center of the bed, reclining on the pillows, looking so male, so enticing. She thought of a panther, stretched out on a tree limb, alert yet at rest. Yes, that image described him so well. She slid across the sheets toward him, and he lifted her, his hands on her hips, positioning her between his legs, against his body, so warm.

She settled back against him, resting her head against his shoulder. And then leaned forward again, grabbing the edge of the comforter and pulling it up over them as she leaned back again. He helped her, pulling the sides around to cushion them. She felt his warmth all against her back, the softness of the comforter over her, his arms around her, his warm breath in her hair, and it was all wonderful, all glorious.

She raised her arms up, over her head, and ran her hands up the sides of his neck, hearing his breath catch in his throat. Her fingers stroked his ears, from the lobes, up around the curved outer edges, up the flared edges to the pointed tips, squeezing so gently until he hissed at her. She sighed, then, so happy. She was learning what he liked, how he liked it. His hands moved up her body, warm and gentle, cupping her breasts, making her sigh. He found her nipples through the silk and lace, squeezing, rolling them between his fingers, until she arched her body, pushing herself into his hands. He bent his head and breathed softly in her ear. "Durra."

"Ah, Selek, touch me. Make me feel good."

His hands moved then, slipping between them to undo the hooks that held her bra closed, drawing it slowly off, then coming back to slide softly over her skin, raising goosebumps, making her nipples stand tall and proud, begging for his touch. She moaned at him and his mouth caressed her neck, taking tiny nips in her skin as she stretched sideways, giving him better access. As he continued to assault her neck and her breasts, she began to moan and move against him. It felt so good, feeling him everywhere, all around her. She felt like she was floating, all hazy and loose, and so full of him.

She arched her back, pushing her breasts more into his hands. He was murmuring at her now, saying things in Vulcan, but her brain didn't want to function enough to understand right now. She was gasping, trying to suck in breath to a body gone all soft and needy. His hands were fire on her, and she was so, so wet. She moved her legs, bending her knees, putting her feet down on the sheet, spreading her knees, wanting to feel him there. She writhed under his hands, wanting, needing. He was biting her neck now, gentle little bites that made her cry out, begging. And then his hand moved down, down her body, stroking, until it came to the waist of her panties, slipping down under the silk and lace, his warmth against her skin tantalizing, promising, making her cry out to him now, wanting. His fingers slid down, down, through her slick wetness, setting all her nerves on fire. She was pushing against his hand now, trying to get him to do more, crying, wanting. One long, hot finger slid into her body, sliding, moving, and she was sobbing.

"Durra." His voice was so low, so heavy, just the sound of it set her to moving again, pushing back against his body, then forward against his fingers, rocking, assailed inside and out, almost mindless with the feelings he was causing. "Come for me, ashayam. Let me feel you, ah, please Durra, come now, k'diwa." and he plunged those fingers into her again and his thumb pushed against that nub of nerves and she convulsed against him, wailing out her ecstasy, totally overwhelmed.

He could feel her little muscles clenching against his fingers, her flesh throbbing under his thumb, her body rocking against his lok, jerking and crying out. And all around, through all the skin contact, everywhere, he could feel her release, the ecstasy, the wonder, the joy, the fire, and he bit the side of her neck and followed her, shooting hot semen up between their bodies, hitting his chin, her hair, soaking them both.

They stayed curled around one another, breathing ragged, for several minutes, slowly regaining their normal rhythms. He laughed softly, causing her to make a small sound of query, not really words. "We need a shower, Durra."

"A shower? Both of us? At the same time?"

"Yes." His breath came long and slow, stretching that one word out, holding so much promise.

Her heartbeat fluttered beneath his hand. "I..I haven't, I never, oh."

"You will enjoy it."

"Ah, yes, Selek, yes."

And quickly he lifted her away from him and over the edge of the bed, steadying her until she was on her feet and moving toward the bathroom. And then he followed, watching her. She leaned on the counter, lifting first one foot and then the other, removing her panties and tossing them in the sink. He added the soft silk drawers. She stepped into the shower stall, moving toward the back wall, and he stepped in, closing the door behind him. Her hands moved over the controls, setting the water hot. It streamed out and he moved back under it, rinsing his body. He pulled her gently toward him, turning so that her back was rinsed first, and then he gently rinsed her hair, pulling his hands through it until it was free of his semen. "Where is your shampoo?"

She reached up, found it on the small shelf and handed it to him. He poured some out into his hand and gave her back the bottle, then began to work it into her hair, making rich suds. His hands worked at her scalp until she sighed and moaned at him and then he rinsed out all the suds. She opened her eyes and looked at him, her eyes dark and wide. "Do I get to shampoo your hair now?"

"That would please me greatly."

She grinned then, and pulled his head down, then released it. "You are too tall, I will break your neck." He laughed at her, the sound echoing off the walls, and then he knelt down at her feet, his head now low enough for her to reach easily. He savored the feel of her hands, her fingers digging into his scalp, then running through his hair and he sighed with the wonder of it. She worked the shampoo in and then rinsed it out again, entranced. When she was finished, he rose again, setting the shampoo bottle on the shelf again.

"Shower gel?"

She reached again, handing him a larger tube, flipping the cap open. He held out his hand and she squeezed some in, then looked at him and he turned her around, starting at the nape of her neck to rub the gel into her skin, over her shoulders, her back, down her arms, over her lovely round buttocks, down her legs. And then he rinsed her all off, while she stood there, so soft under his hands, moaning softly at him. He turned her around again and then turned himself, offering his back to her. Her hands touched him, hesitantly at first, gradually becoming bolder, stronger in the way she touched him. Neck, shoulders, back, buttocks, her hands lingering, stroking, arms and legs. She trembled now, before she began to rinse the suds off. He could hear her, feel her, feel her wonder, her anticipation.

He turned around, facing her, and held out his hand for more gel. With wonder on her face, she squeezed more into his hand and he began again. Gently he cleaned her face, her neck, down the fronts of her arms, her hands, then so carefully, her breasts, cupping their heavy weight in his hands, treasuring, down over her belly, down her legs, and last, he slid one hand through the soft curls between her legs, cleaning carefully. Just as slowly, he rinsed her off again. She stood before him, weaving slowly on unsteady legs with her eyes closed before sighing so deeply and opening those dark eyes again. She looked up at him, and so very slowly, she licked her lips. His eyes followed that pink tongue as it moved across her bottom lip, mesmerized.

She squeezed gel into her hand and handed him the tube to hold. With two fingers, she cleaned his face, working so slowly, covering every line, every wrinkle, her fingers sending little shocks into his skin, while her eyes never left what she was doing. "so gorgeous" she whispered at him and touched his lips lightly with hers. Her hands moved down, caressing his neck, his shoulders, down his arms to his hands. "Your hands need to be especially clean." her voice was barely audible, but the sensations she caused as she oh, so carefully lathered up each finger, each line of his palm, set him on fire. And then she moved on to his chest, tangling her fingers in the silky hair there, brushing them over his nipples, stroking on down his abdomen, over his belly. She skipped down to his legs then, working her hands over the long muscles as though they were musical instruments she was tuning.

She was kneeling now, working on his ankles, trying to ignore his lok, hanging heavy there, almost in her face. She raised her face, so full of wonder, and really looked at this part of his body for the first time. She held out her hand and he squeezed more gel into it, waiting to see what she would do next. She reached out and touched the side of his thigh and pushed. He spread his feet apart, groaning so slightly that she might not have heard, but she had. Her slick fingers spread themselves over the skin of his scrotum, curling about his testicles, and he hissed and growled, unable to help it. Totally focused on what she was doing, she began to rub the soft lather on the shaft of his lok, causing it to fill further with hot blood. She gasped, her fingers faltering slightly, and then continued, stroking lightly from the root to the tip. He tipped his head backwards, all his focus on her gentle ministrations.

She staggered upright and began to rinse his body, her hands unsteady. And then she was kneeling down again, rinsing his legs, and then her hands were there again, soft, touching, and she was moaning softly at him, her eyes on his body, watching her fingers against his flesh. He growled, low and deep. She spoke then, but her eyes never left his body. "What do I do, Selek? Tell me." Her voice trembled, so soft.

He could barely speak. He was close, very close to losing all control. "Squeeze."

She wrapped her hand around the base of his lok and squeezed. He gasped and jerked in her grasp. "Slide your hand."

She slowly, so slowly, slid her hand up the length of his shaft, squeezing much too lightly. He shuddered. "More pressure." He hoped she could hear him, because he had no ability to speak louder.

Her hand descended to the base of his lok again and wrapped more firmly around him and she _pulled _on him, squeezing harder, as her hand traveled once more to the head. His hands fisted in her hair as he convulsed, covering her once more with his hot semen. When he could think, he hastily released her hair. "I did not mean to pull your hair." He gasped at her.

"That was.. It was..I never...is that the way it always works?" Her voice was full of wonder.

He shook with laughter. "Yes, always." He pulled her up against him, smearing his semen on his own body again. He buried his face against her neck, treasuring her, and then he turned her about and rinsed her body again and then his and turned off the water.

They stepped out onto the soft rug and she pulled two towels off the counter, handing one to him. They dried their bodies, bumping into one another and laughing. And then he pulled her to him again, relishing the feel of her skin against his. He held her close for much too short a time, and then released her and began to dress. She left the bathroom and when he stepped out, there she was, in that silk kimono again. "You will be here for breakfast?"

"Yes. And then we will walk in that park you found and talk. There are things I must tell you, Durra. Things you must know."

"Okay." She was against him again, holding him tight. She spoke with her face against him. "You make me so happy, Selek, so very, very happy."

He was filled to the brim with her, unable to contain it. He lifted her face and kissed her softly. "Sleep well. I will see you in the morning." He could feel it now, without even looking for it, that silver cord, pulsing loudly, brightly, joyfully, between them. He carried that knowledge with him, treasuring it, until he slept.


	23. Chapter 23:The Important Talk

**A Pearl of Great Price**

**Chapter Twenty-three - The Important Talk**

**San Francisco, Earth**

**22 August 2263**

**Selek**

He rose, showered very carefully, chose his clothing after much contemplation, dressed, checked his appearance in the mirror. He wanted everything perfect today, with nothing to distract her. She must listen, understand. He sighed. This day was critical and he was tense. Very un-Vulcan tense. His human half was very much in evidence today.

He walked the short distance from the Embassy to her hotel, lost in thought. He must approach this correctly. It was too important to leave to chance. When he stood at her door, he almost hesitated, and then he took a deep breath, straightened his body, and rang the chime.

Almost immediately she was there, pulling him into the room, her body pressed close to his, her face raised for his kisses. He drank her in as though she was life itself, filling himself with her. And then she sighed, such a lovely sound, and stepped back just the smallest amount. "There is a breakfast buffet today. Do you want to try it or shall we order in?"

He looked down at her glorious face and felt a great desire to appear with her in public. To show that she was his. To feel the admiring glances of the men who were not so fortunate as to have her by their side. Possession. Very, very Vulcan. His voice came out husky, deep. "Let us try the buffet."

She smiled and turned to pick up her jacket, and turned her back to him so that he could help her put it on over her sweater. He ran his hands over her shoulders, her arms, her back, savoring, and she sighed again, leaning into his hands.

With great reluctance, he dropped his hands from her body and waited for her to turn about, ready to head downstairs to the buffet. She tucked her hand into the crook of his elbow, squeezing him gently, and grabbed the room wand off the table, sticking it in her jacket pocket, and they were off.

There was almost as much variety for breakfast as there was at lunch. There was even soy sausage. Durra forked up two round patties of that onto her plate. Perhaps he would ask for a bite. It did smell good. Very spicy. There were eight different varieties of potatoes. Crepes, pancakes, waffles, toast, bagels. Eggs: scrambled, fried, boiled, poached, in omelets. Much real meat, which they just walked past quickly. Fruit. Cereal, both hot and cold. Muffins of every type he could think of. Doughnuts. Tiny pastries. Thirteen flavors of juice. Coffee, tea, hot chocolate. It was amazing, as though every breakfast possible had been combined and spread before them.

Besides her sausage, Durra wound up with eggs scrambled with peppers and onions and cheese, diced, browned potatoes, whole wheat toast, strawberries, and tea. Well, his plate held at least as much, shredded, fried potatoes with peppers and onions, an omelet with cheese and mushrooms, oatmeal with raisins, whole wheat toast, diced pineapple with cherries, and tea. One might think this was going to be their only meal for the day. He felt like shaking his head.

They found a table and sat, talking as they ate. They never seemed to fail to find something to talk about. And her mind went in such fascinating directions! It was stimulating and refreshing. Long before it seemed possible, their plates were completely empty. He rose and went to pull out her chair, helping her to rise, aware that there were at least six men in this large room who had their eyes on her, but he was the one standing here beside her. She was his and that thought filled him with glory.

With her hand once again tucked into the crook of his elbow, they left the hotel, headed down the sidewalk in the direction of the park she had found. They did not talk so much now, walking along together contentedly in the bright morning sun. She steered him gently in the right direction and soon they crossed into the small park, green grass and spreading trees greeting them. Scattered here and there where small benches, and on the far side was a chest-high stone wall. He remembered that she had said you could see the water from there. It was an excellent place for them to walk and talk.

They started off across the grass and he drew in a deep breath, centering himself and began to talk. "Durra, I know you will remember that there have been several instances when I have put off answering a question that you had, or only answering part of it, saying that another time I would give a better answer."

"Yes, I do remember that." She tilted her face up to him. "Are you going to answer those questions now?"

"Yes. It is time to give you the information you are lacking. And I promise to answer any questions you have about this topic, here, today, while we are in this park." He looked down into her eyes, willing her to understand how important, how serious this was.

She looked back at him, her face still, and nodded slightly. Her hand tightened, just enough that he could tell, where she held him.

"To explain this, I must go back to the ancient times on Vulcan. Before Surak. When Vulcans were ruled by their emotions. There were wars, duels, assassinations, violent, bloody times. And men fought over women, killing each other for their choice of mate. And even then, the woman might reject the winner. The Vulcan people came close to annihilating themselves. And then a very wise man was born, who began to think that there was a better way. And he taught others, who taught others, until his teachings spread all over Vulcan and changed that world. He taught that one could control their emotions, rule their emotions instead of letting their emotions rule them. And so the people changed, became more orderly, more controlled. And war began to disappear. And new traditions arose, to channel the aggression that men felt towards each other. But this control came with a price." Here he stopped, watching her, wanting to be sure she understood. Her eyes never left his face.

He began again. "Some things are so basic to life that they cannot be completely controlled. They must be expressed. And some of the people controlled themselves so tightly that they allowed no passion of any kind into their lives, not even that required to perpetuate the race." Now her face displayed some emotion, her brows drawing slightly together. "And so they found that this restraint had been taken from them, that their bodies insisted on taking control away from them, to provide the necessary impetus." He was quiet now, waiting to see whether she would question, but she was still, waiting for him to continue.

They were now close to the stone wall, and he approached it, laying his hands on the ledge along the top, gazing off down to the water, sparkling in the sun far below. She slid between him and the wall, leaning back against the wall, her hands resting gently against his chest as she looked up at him. "They found that they could maintain their control, their logic almost all the time. But at intervals, all this was lost to them - their control, their logic - and they bent to one desire only, to continue the race. There was no way to stop this, it overtook them completely. And so it continues to this day. Pon Farr - The time of mating. When the desire to procreate is the only thing that can be thought of, the only action that can be performed, when logic and control desert one. For each adult Vulcan this occurs, and there is no way to stop it." He bent his face now, to look down at hers, so close. She was staring at him in wonder. She slowly raised one hand and gently touched his cheek. He felt her wonder, her concern, flow through to him, surrounding, soothing. He let his breath out slowly, relaxing almost imperceptibly.

"This time occurs approximately every seven years to every adult Vulcan. The age of onset varies greatly, but never occurs in childhood. The intensity of what is done and felt then would destroy a child. The time interval is not precise and there are many things which may affect it. The duration is also not a specific set amount of time, varying widely from person to person, although it is always several days. There are specific symptoms which can be used to determine that it is beginning." He paused, watching her and she nodded at him. Yes, she understood. He continued. "First is the shaking. The hands shake, uncontrollably. The body is awkward, things are dropped, bumped into." she was focused now, listening closely. "Coordination slowly slips away. And this is accompanied by irritation. A continual decline in the ability to control one's reactions to others, so that any bump, any perceived slight, is greeted with anger."

Her eyes were slightly unfocused now, as she listened, obviously trying to commit his words to memory. This thought made a warmth rise within him, almost painful in its intensity, as he observed how hard she was working on understanding what he was telling her. "And there is fever, steadily climbing. These symptoms increase in intensity over two or three days. And there is a constantly growing desire - need - for one's mate. Anything which appears to prevent one from approaching or being with this one person will trigger a violent rage."

And now she spoke for the first time. "Rage?"

"Yes, full rage. Vulcan males in this stage of Pon Farr have been known to completely wreck whatever room they were in. Or to attack innocent bystanders. Blind rage. Unfocused. Dangerous."

She tilted her head, eyes focused elsewhere, hands patting him softly, as though she had forgotten what they were doing. He waited. "And the appearance of the mate will stop this?"

He swallowed. "It will subvert the rage. Turn it into something else."

She focused on him now. Looked right into his eyes. "Turn the rage into passion - a desire for immediate sex."

"Yes. You must understand, Durra, during this time there is no love-making. This is raw sex, wild, unrestrained. There is the possibility of injury."

She nodded. She bent her head, murmuring so softly that even his ears could not discern what she said. And then she turned her face up again and spoke louder. "And then? Does the sex make it stop?"

He could not lie to her. He must not fail her. She must understand. "No. Not just once. Many times. Repeatedly. Often with no concern whatsoever for the mate. Blindly at times."

"Ah. Days?"

"Yes. Several days. Any attempt by an outsider to interfere at this point will almost certainly mean death for that person. The blood burns, the nerves blaze, the fire is all."

She nodded again, her face composed, withdrawn. She straightened, turned away from him. He dropped his arm off the ledge, offering her an opening, and she slowly walked off across the grass, her head down, her arms crossed over her chest, so very obviously thinking. He stood and watched her, trying to keep his mind blank, not to speculate on what she might be thinking.

Eventually, she stopped and looked up, around, turning her head until she saw him still standing there by the wall. And she made a small motion, as if to say 'why are you still over there?'. And so he made his way to her, slowly, giving her a chance to change her mind if this was not truly what she wanted. When he stood beside her, she reached out again, laying one hand on his chest, her eyes focused there. She tapped one finger against him. "Uncoordination, loss of physical control, fever." She tapped a second finger against him. "Irritation, anger, rage, possessiveness." Again, she tapped his chest, this time with a third finger. "Uncontrolled passion, the drive to mate continuously, to impregnate one's mate, the lack of ability to focus on anything else until this is accomplished." Now she raised another finger and tapped it against his chest. "Exhaustion?"

She was so intuitive, so able to extrapolate from the information he had given her. "Yes." She nodded again. "Vulcans are very strong, have excellent stamina. To become completely exhausted, much exertion must occur." She did not look to him for confirmation, being sure of the answer to her own question. "Days." She turned about, her eyes still hooded, attention turned within, but she slipped her hand through the crook of his elbow, grasping his arm and began to walk, taking him along with her. Across the green grass, under the spreading trees, past the small benches, back to the stone wall. And there she stopped, with him facing the wall, and moved around in front of him again, grasping the front of his jacket and pulling on him until he stepped forward, almost pinning her between the wall and his body, placing his hands back on the ledge as they had been before.

She turned her face up to his again. "This has happened to you many times."

"Yes."

"Tell me. Not about some hypothetical Vulcan, but about you. How does this affect you?"

He drew in a deep breath, let it out slowly. And as he opened his mouth to begin, she leaned against him, putting her whole body into it, so that he felt her everywhere. "For myself, there are typically two to three days at the beginning, where the first symptoms slowly increase. And then another two to three days of..intense..mating..activity. And a day or two of exhaustion, where all I wish to do is sleep and eat and sleep again." She was watching him now, very, very closely. "What else do you wish to know, Durra? Ask questions as specific as you wish and I will answer. I will not keep anything from you, this I promise."

She breathed softly against him. "I know you won't. I can feel it, how important this is to you, how you want me to understand. I don't know how I feel these things, but I do." She was quiet for several minutes, and when she spoke again, it was more hesitantly than before. "You said there was the possibility of injury. Did you ever...did you harm..her?"

"I am very sorry to say that the answer to that question is yes. You must understand that it was not my choice or my intention, that I regretted it very much."

"Yes, I know that. But you must tell me, Selek. How did you injure her?"

"Many bruises - where my hands held too tightly. Bites - many bites, often breaking the skin - on her neck, her shoulders, her thighs, her breasts. Fractured ribs several times. Fractured wrist several times. I broke her arm once. She had been far away and was not able to reach me until the fifth day and I was beside myself with want of her. Once I pulled out a large clump of her hair. She was quite angry about that until it grew back in. Sprains - where I pulled at her too hard, spread her too forcibly." When he stopped, she was very still. She did not move away from him, though. As he watched, it was as if she was going over this list in her mind - he could see her twitching her body here and there, as if considering how it might feel with those damages.

And then she tilted her head, murmuring to herself again, before looking up at him. "Those are not fatal injuries, not even extremely severe. They are tolerable." He almost gasped at her, hope blossoming inside, warm and wonderful. "Now. You will show me."

He looked at her in confusion. Show her? "What it is that you wish, Durra?"

She took his hand and laid it on her face. "Show me how it feels, when it starts. How it feels when you began to lose control. How the desire for your mate feels. And then show me how you felt last night, so that I can compare them."

"I am not sure that I can do this. It might...might harm you. Durra, this is dangerous."

"You will do it. Now. I am waiting, Selek."

He looked at her in awe. That tone in her voice, so firm, so commanding. She had him in her control now, as a bondmate would, telling him implicitly what he must do for her. And he could not refuse. He closed his eyes and began to center himself, sliding gently into a very light trance, clearing his mind, soothing away all the emotions of the morning. And then he moved that hand that she had laid against her face, finding the points where his fingers must lay, and opening himself to her slowly. She waited, calm and serene, for him to join her, offering him so much, so very much.

He searched his memories, bringing forth very specific ones, just brief snippets of each stage, to share with her. One by one, he brought them forward, showed them to her, felt her curiosity, her desire to understand, her acceptance. When he showed her the violent desire, the need, he felt her vibrate against him, felt her clutch at him. And then, when he had shown her all those things, he drew back a moment and let her settle before he brought forth the feelings he felt for _her_, the longing, the desire that suffused him when he held her, the glory when she had touched him, the exultation when he had pulsed within her hand, when she had pulsed against his fingers. And felt her surge of love, of desire, of hope, of happiness, all filling him up, lifting him up, encircling him, setting him on fire, pure and light and sweet and hot. He gasped now, lost in her, trembling.

His hand moved slowly away from the points that had connected them, down to caress her face, to cup her cheek. His eyes opened slowly, so close to her face, and she opened hers and looked at him. "I can do this, Selek, I can, we can."

And then he was kissing her, holding her, growling at her, on fire. And she clung to him, moaning. Until they realized where they were and stopped, clinging to each other a moment before straightening up. And turned in one mind and headed back to her hotel.

***

When they were back inside, with the door closed behind them, there was no hesitation whatsoever. She swept the covers back from the bed and stood on the far side, removing her clothing. He watched her, unable to take his eyes from her, as she revealed more and more of her lovely brown skin. When her hands hesitated at the clasp of her bra, he made a choked sound and she slowly undid it, letting that garment slide slowly down her arms, revealing her lush breasts little by little, until they were there, before his eyes, her nipples already peaked. And then she knelt on the bed, wearing only her little panties, scraps of lace and silk, and leaned toward him, her eyes large and deep. Like someone walking through deep water he moved so slowly, letting her hands slowly remove his clothing, one piece at a time, until he stood before her in only his briefs, his lok straining against them, hard and hot and ready for her. And then she tugged at him, pulling him to her and he was over her, covering her body with his, burying his face against her neck, panting in the extreme of his desire to possess her.

She moved beneath him, moaning, her hands moving on his body, raising the flames higher. She touched his face, his ears, his neck, tangled in the hair at the nape of his neck, in the hair on his chest, following the trail down, down, until it disappeared into his briefs. And everywhere she touched, fire followed, blazing, burning, until he was bursting with it, growling at her. He caressed her, touched, tasted, her breasts heavy in his hands, filling his mouth, while she gasped and moaned and pushed herself at him, all heat and desire and wonder and joy and his.

And when it was almost too late, he realized that he had not told her everything and he almost cried from it. He had promised himself that he would not do this last thing, this thing that would bind him to her, until she knew all, and she did not know all yet. There was yet one thing he had not told her. He whimpered, he yearned, so strongly, he _needed_. He vibrated with it, withholding what he wanted, needed, desired, craved, only by the slightest of margins. And pulled back, instead of plunging in, and pulled her hand to him, molded it about him, and slid his fingers into her soaked panties, into her wet body, between her soft folds, feeling her convulse, crying at him as she clutched him, arching her body against him, tipping him over the edge as she filled him up with her ecstasy.

They lay entwined, panting, struggling for air, for breath, for calm, so filled with each other that they only wanted more, more. She rubbed her face against his, her breasts against his chest, mewling at him, and he bent his head and suckled, soaking in her soft cries, delirious in the feelings she generated within him. He licked her in one long swath from between her breasts, up over her clavicles, up the side of her neck, her ear, the side of her face, tasting, unable to leave her alone, wanting only more.

And then she whispered in his ear, only one word, but it caused him to bound out of the bed, lifting her, carrying her across the room, laughing now, into the bathroom, so eagerly, and into the shower, where the water pounded down on them, still in their underwear, holding each other, in glory, filled with happiness.

***

Later, they sat curled up together on the couch, warm inside the blanket, murmuring to each other, soft and loose and happy together. He could feel the link between them, strong and bright, pulsing with power now, so wonderful. He must tell her of this, soon. But there was one more secret to tell, one last thing before he could claim her. Only one more.

When he left her, he told her it he had a surprise for her the next night, and he asked her to wear those boots, that skirt, that red top. She was not sure, but he breathed in her ear, and practically begged, and she clutched him and sighed and agreed.

And when he held her and kissed her and called her his ashayam, she replied in kind, and he left her full of wonder and glory.


	24. Chapter 24:Hot Licks

**A Pearl of Great Price**

**Chapter Twenty-four - Hot Licks**

**San Francisco, Earth**

**23 August 2263**

**Selek**

The meetings lasted longer than he had anticipated. He was not pleased. He hurried to his office and called her immediately. She had already changed and his breath caught as he watched her move. He was really, really, looking forward to removing that tight leather skirt and those boots from her body later this evening. Really, really, looking forward to it. "The meeting is just ended. I must change and then I will be there. Perhaps fifteen minutes."

She looked at him closely. "You wore the new thermal silks today. The ones with the higher collar."

He had no idea how she could tell that. "Yes, I did. The higher collar is definitely an improvement." His ears greened slightly. "The wider..protective flap..is also an improvement."

She clapped her hands together and grinned at him. "Oh, good. I'm so glad I looked around when I went back for the rest. Now hurry and go change because I _miss_ you."

Heat flared all over his body at those words and the emphasis she put on them. "I am going now. I will be there soon." And he reached out and flipped off the transmission before he was tempted to continue the conversation. He wanted to be _with_ her, not just look at her.

It actually only took him 13.6 minutes to reach her door, and he had barely touched the chime button when the door flew open and her hands reached out and yanked him into her room. He obligingly wrapped himself about her and covered her face with kisses, leaving her breathless and flushed. He could feel the difference in her heartbeat and skin temperature.

"You will not need a wrap. The flitter is right by the door and where we are going has valet service as well. Just get the door wand and we can go."

"Valet service? That sounds swanky. Are you sure these are the right clothes?"

"I would not choose swanky as a way to describe our destination. Your clothing is perfect. I sincerely hope that you will enjoy what I have planned for this evening."

"I don't see why I wouldn't. Everything you have planned so far has been wonderful."

Silently he thought of that one restaurant, but quickly damped those memories. She picked up the door wand, held it in one hand, looking over her body, and then stuck it in his shirt pocket, grinning. And they were off.

When he pulled the flitter under the overhand in front of the club and stepped out, handing the keys to the valet, she sat there, with her eyes big and her mouth slightly open. He stepped around the front of the flitter and opened her door, handing her out to the walkway.

"We're going in here?"

"Is that a problem? Do you not like jazz?"

"I LOVE jazz! I've heard about this club forever!" She grabbed his arms and stood on tiptoe, kissing his chin. The valet whistled. He found himself uncharacteristically unconcerned about the public location they were in. She had just expressed her choice, claimed him in front of whoever might be there, and he relished it. He put his arm over her shoulders and steered her into the club.

The greeter recognized him immediately and only did a slight double-take on seeing him with a woman. He had never brought anyone here before. There had never been anyone to bring here before. In no time at all, they were seated at his favorite table, against the far wall, slightly in the shadows, but with an excellent clear sight path to the small stage. The waiter bent down and whispered to him, and he nodded, holding up two fingers. The waiter nodded and melted into the darkness of the club. She had not even noticed, her head swiveling around, trying to see everything at once. He sat back and watched her, enjoying her pleasure.

By the time the waiter returned with their food, she had settled down a little, but was still so excited she was having trouble sitting still. And almost before the waiter was finished sitting things out, musicians were walking onto the stage, carrying their instruments, settling down in the chairs there, tuning. She began to nibble, hardly looking at what she was eating, so excited and interested in what was going on. But he wanted her to enjoy the flavors. When she reached again, he laid one hand over hers and she turned to him, startled. He picked one small morsel and dipped it into one of the sauces, placing it gently into her mouth. Her eyes grew round and then closed, the expression on her face sublime. He waited until she opened her eyes and looked at him again, and then he picked a different tiny thing, dipped it in a different sauce, and conveyed it to her waiting mouth. She moaned, just a tiny little sound that went straight to his groin. As the music swelled and waned, winding around them, he continued to tantalize her taste buds with his offerings. He could feel her now, her emotions high, her senses all on overdrive.

When the small plates and bowls were all empty, he moved his chair, just slightly, so that he could lay his arm over the back of her chair. And soon she was leaning toward him, swaying, moving, the music taking her somewhere wonderful. Her eyes were closed and he watched her face, watched her reactions, wanting to touch, to taste, to feel what she was feeling. And then she reached out, and found his hand, turning it over and laying hers on his, so that their fingertips gently caressed. Pure, absolute heaven.

From time to time, the musicians arose and left the stage, and others came out and sat down and played. Sometimes the music was smoky and sultry, and other times it was hot and loud and fast. And always, she was entranced and ecstatic. Occasionally, her forehead came to rest against him, and he breathed her in, filling himself with delight.

He did not wish to make her leave, but he had early meetings again tomorrow, and he desperately wanted some time alone with her before he had to return to the Embassy. He stroked her fingertips softly, trying to convey this information to her, and she opened her eyes in surprise, turning to him. His eyes twinkled and his lips curled up. Yes, she could hear him that way now. They rose from the table, passing slowly out of the crowded club, and he could feel other men's eyes on her. But she was his. Absolutely and only his.

***

And when they were alone in her darkened room, he undressed her so slowly, so carefully, making her moan at him, feeling her growing arousal, sensing her heartbeat, smelling her scent changing. When he had her down to her red lace panties and those black boots, he hurriedly undressed himself. She had her eyes closed, so he slipped off his briefs before he lifted her and laid her on the bed. He spread her legs, bent her knees and knelt there, quivering. He started at her hairline and worked down, covering her skin with kisses and touches, light feathery touches that made her skin twitch and beg for him. And when he reached her panties, he slid them down, down, so slowly, so gently, until he must bend one leg to draw them off. And she just lay there, so aroused, so ready for him, gasping and panting and wanting. He moved his fingers over her, drew them down between her soft folds, making her gasp and moan even louder. And then he slipped them into her, making her buck up and push against him, making him jerk and twitch and point at her, wanting so much.

Eventually he reached the point where he could control himself no longer and she was beside herself, pulling at him, wanting. He slid one knee over her leg and lowered himself so that he rubbed against her, rocking her body. Her hands found him immediately, wrapping themselves around him, stroking, squeezing, sending the flames higher. He growled at her, curving his fingers, laying his thumb on that small bud of nerves, and bent his face to hers, laying his forehead on hers, feeling her as the ecstasy built and overflowed, combining their ecstasy into one.

When he could think again, he rolled them sideways, pulling her against his side, her head on his shoulder. He might have stayed that way all night, if she had not softly reminded him of his early meeting. He sighed heavily and rose, going into the bathroom to wash quickly before dressing. He brushed his lips across her face and pulled the covers up over her sleeping body and let himself out, almost forgetting to get the flitter, he was so sated and happy.


	25. Chapter 25:This is What it Will be Like

**A Pearl of Great Price**

**Chapter Twenty-five - This is What it Will be Like**

**San Francisco, Earth**

**24 August 2263**

**Selek**

He had barely finished dressing in the morning when there was a rap at his door. Puzzled, he went to see what could not wait until the meetings started. The man standing there handed him a small square white envelope and turned and left. He stood there in the open doorway, perplexed now. What had just occurred?

He stepped back into the room, allowing the door to close and examined the envelope. His name was carefully printed on the front, but there was nothing else on the outside of the envelope. He sat down in the chair by the small desk and withdrew a small knife from the top drawer of the desk, slitting the top edge of the envelope carefully. He squeezed the sides of the envelope to make it open up and looked inside. There was another, smaller envelope. Now he frowned. Was this a joke?

He shook the smaller envelope out of the larger one, into his hand. This envelope had one line of writing on the front: S'chn T'gai Selek and guest. Guest? He turned the envelope over and saw that it was stuck down only in one small spot. He inserted the flat of the knife blade under the flap and pried it up. Inside the envelope was a folded card. He withdrew it and something fell out. He picked up the small rectangular card and looked at it. Admit two, Governor's Charity Dinner. He unfolded the larger card and read what was written there. Tonight, 1900, an address. What was this?

He picked up all the pieces and left his quarters, headed for his office. Perhaps there was a message. He seated himself before the comlink and accessed it. Yes, a message. One of the senior negotiators was indisposed and he had been appointed to take his place. He was to obtain an escort (contact this person if he was unable to do so on his own), dress appropriately (semi-formal) and attend this event on behalf of the Embassy. He felt irritation, no, anger, fill him. He definitely had other plans for this evening! However, there was no way he could refuse. This was part of his job.

It was early. She would still be asleep. But he needed to give her this information as soon as possible. He had no idea what she might want to do to prepare. He typed in her link address and listened to the chime. Five, six times. Yes, she was definitely asleep. And then her voice came, thick with sleep. "Yes, Durra here."

"It is I, Selek. Please put the video on." In a few seconds, her image appeared on his screen, sitting up in the middle of the bed, holding the sheet against her breasts, her shoulders completely bare. She had not dressed in her nightclothes after he had left. Perhaps she would drop the sheet?

He sighed. "Durra, I have just received something which I must share with you. I apologize for waking you. I have been delegated to attend a charity dinner this evening to represent the Embassy." He saw her face fall, the bright smile disappearing. "I am required to bring a guest. If you wish to attend, I would much prefer this over one of Embassy employees."

Her face lit up. "Oh, please, Selek. Yes, I will come. Tell me what I need to know."

"The dinner starts at 1900, so I will need to pick you up half an hour before that. It is semi-formal, so I believe the gold dress you wore to the musical will be appropriate. However, if you wish to purchase something else, the Embassy will reimburse you for all expenses."

"No, I don't think I want to shop. I really don't need another dress like that, and I liked that one. I will wear it again."

He allowed his lips to turn up at the corners, his eyes twinkling at her. "I did like that dress as well. It will be very acceptable to see you wear it again. I do not have much time now, and there is actually not much more that you need to know. I will answer any questions you have while we are on the way there, if this is agreeable."

"Yes, yes, that's fine. Eat your breakfast."

He stared at her. How did she know that he had not eaten yet?

"You're hungry. I can tell." Her voice was full of wonder. "Go and eat something before that meeting starts."

"I shall do so. I have received my orders." His lips twitched.

She grinned back at him and leaned forward, letting the sheet drop into her lap, revealing her lush breasts to his eyes. "I will see you tonight, then. Try not to get too irritated with the meetings today." And then she broke the connection and he was staring at a blank screen. Breakfast. He needed to eat breakfast.

***

He dressed carefully in the dark, Vulcan-styled suit he used for events such as this. The one with the subdued embroidery down the front, on the cuffs. He looked at himself in the mirror, critically. He was not the least concerned about the effect he would have on the people at the dinner. No, he wanted to be sure that he made a good appearance for _her_. He raised his hairbrush and gave his hair one last smoothing, so that it shone in the light. It would have to do.

***

He stood at her door, pressed the chime button. The door opened and there she stood, even more beautiful than before. He stepped through the door and reached out one hand, brushing the side of her face softly. "I will damage your careful preparations if I do as I desire."

She glowed at him. "There is always later."

He bent and carefully kissed her, barely brushing her lips with his. "I believe there is a shawl that goes with this dress."

"Yes, it's on the table."

A few steps and he had it, turning to drape it over her shoulders, brushing another kiss on the nape of her neck, making her shiver and sigh. He saw her small clutch there and picked it up as well, handing it to her. "Is the door wand inside?"

"Yes. We're ready to go now."

And so they were off, headed for the flitter.

***

They pulled up in front of the Governor's mansion and he stepped out of the flitter, going around to help her out. The valet handed him a slip of paper with a number on it and slid into the driver's seat. They turned and entered the building, following the other people before them, all headed in the same direction. Soon they found themselves in a large room, with scattered plants and waiters circulating with trays of wine glasses. He lifted one hand, made a gesture, and one of the waiters headed straight to him, lowering his tray. He took a glass of white wine and handed it to her and nodded to the waiter. She looked at him, eyes wide. "How did you do that? It was like you gave him an order."

He let his amusement shine in his eyes. "Long practice." They wandered slowly about the room, her hand tucked into his elbow. Occasionally an acquaintance would stop him and there would be introductions. She was perfectly composed, extremely polite, and knowledgeable in her conversation. He could not think of anything better than to always have her on his arm at this type of function.

And then that obnoxious man that he had had to deal with far too many times approached, a woman by his side who had already had far too many glasses of wine, quite obviously. He tried being diplomatic, until he was gritting his teeth. And then that woman drew Durra aside, pulling at her, insisting on being accompanied to 'the little girls' room'. Durra went along reluctantly, not wanting to cause any more of a scene than that couple was already doing. There were too many heads turned in their direction as it was.

He was not comfortable with her going off away from him, and the longer she was gone, the more uncomfortable he became. And then he felt her alarm and turned away from the man, still trying to convince him of something, and swung his head from side to side, trying to tell where she was. Ah, in that direction. He moved quickly, her alarm growing constantly, until he saw her, backed into a corner, the other woman nowhere in sight. Some man stood in front of her, blocking her from leaving, advancing continuously until her back was almost against the wall.

He slid his body between hers and the man advancing on her and felt her relief. She fell back, against the wall, giving him room, and he planted himself firmly, blocking the way. "The lady does not relish your advances. Please leave."

"Well, then, it's not your decision, is it. We're just having a bit of private conversation here. Be on your way and leave us alone."

"I repeat, the lady does not relish your advances. You are not welcome here. Please leave."

"Hey, old man, I have no idea who you are, but leave well enough alone. The lady and I were doing fine until you showed up. Now get lost." The man was becoming loud.

He drew himself up as straight as possible, spoke as coldly as ever he had. "Your continued presence is entirely unwelcome to my ko-kugalsu. Please cease your actions immediately or I shall be forced to initiate actions which you will find most unwelcome."

The man looked up at him, realizing for the first time just how tall he was, and now recognizing that he was Vulcan, as well. He blinked. "Your what?"

"The lady in question is my fiancee and not available for your entertainment. Please remove your unwelcome attentions immediately. This is the last time that I shall ask." His words were hard as steel and the look in his eyes would have shriveled a sober man to ashes.

"Uh, well, yeah, sorry, buddy. I'll just, um, go get another drink. Yeah." And the man turned and stumbled off.

He turned to her, finding her shaking now. He laid one finger gently against her temple and sent her soothing and calm. She closed her eyes and and sighed and slowly her breathing returned to normal. She straightened up, standing gracefully again, and opened her eyes, a tiny smile on her face now. "You jumped the gun, there, Selek."

He looked at her, puzzled. "Jumped the gun?"

"You can't address someone as your fiancee until after you propose and she accepts." But she was glowing at him.

He softly stroked the side of her face with his finger. "It was necessary. And I do hope it was accurate. But I shall be glad to be as official as you desire." He could feel her, through that one finger, feel all the lovely emotions running through her. For just a brief moment, it was as though they were the only two in the room. He continued, his voice very low, "I do declare kun-ut so'lik, but you must not answer yet, not until I tell you." Her eyes were big and dark and he felt as though he might drown in them.

And then there was a bright chime and people began to exit to the dining room. He offered her his arm again, and they followed along. At the door, he was asked for his name, and given a table number, which they quickly found. He held her chair and settled down beside her, and then the introductions began around the table and there was only time for one brief touch of her hand on his before they were swept up in the conversation around the table.

Throughout the remainder of the evening, he fulfilled his obligation to the Embassy, seeking to present their interests in as good a light as possible. And she sat at his side, beautiful and graceful, adding comments where appropriate, never saying anything inflammatory, even when he could feel her resentment against some of the opinions voiced. She was truly meant to be beside him, there was no doubt in his mind at all.

Finally, they were able to take their leave, to walk slowly out of the building, enter the flitter, and fly back to her hotel. And then they were in her room, and she walked to the closet and undressed slowly, while he watched, until all she wore were scraps of silk and lace, glowing gold against her skin. She crossed the room to where he stood and began to undress him, hanging his suit in her closet, setting his shoes on the floor beside hers. And when all he wore were his briefs, her hands trembled, so slightly, as she peeled those off as well, leaving him standing there before her, working hard to control himself, almost shaking with the effort.

"You.. You have yourself entirely under control." Her voice was so low. "Why?"

"So that you may see...cause...witness my response to you." He found it difficult to talk now, he was struggling so hard.

Her breath caught and she looked at him, her eyes full of wonder. And then she drew him to the bed and laid him down, and knelt beside him and began to touch, so very softly, as she watched him, seeing the changes occur. Her fingers trailed across his skin and he hissed at her, his lok beginning to swell. One finger ran up his length and he pushed his head back into the pillows, groaning. The finger circled around the tip of his lok, trailing fire behind. "Ah, Durra." His voice was vibrating with his need.

She raised her hands, slid them behind her, and released her bra, letting it slide off, her breasts free now, moving before him as she investigated his body. This was her night, he would let her progress in her own fashion, not interfering in any way. But he would look, ah, yes, he would look.

She touched his ears, making them tingle, but her eyes were elsewhere, watching the reaction there. She ran her hand down the side of his neck, over his chest, tangling in the hair there, circling around one flat nipple, teasing. He growled softly at her, and his lok began to twitch. She watched, fascinated. One hand trailed down his abdomen and the other up his thigh, approaching from two directions toward what she watched. Her soft touches enflamed his nerves, making his skin hypersensitive, and his lok swelled more, beginning to approach its limits. She watched intently, and the tip of her tongue swept slowly across her bottom lip, without her even being aware of it. But he watched that pink tongue tip and groaned, wishing it was on his skin instead of hers.

As her fingers trailed up the inside of his thigh, he spread his legs apart for her, giving her free access. Her other hand rested against his belly, her fingertips in the trail of hair that ran down its center. But the hand on his thigh! Those fingertips moved slowly, trailing down, approaching his scrotum slowly but surely. And then one fingertip touched the ridge that ran down the middle, ran softly down between his legs, following that ridge as far as it went. He shuddered, groaned. The finger stopped, pressed gently against his body. One small drop of semen slid out of his body, glistening on the tip of his lok. There was a catch in her breathing, and then the other hand moved, one finger touching that small drop, spreading it over the sensitive skin where it sat. He growled at her then, helpless in her hands.

The finger pressing behind his scrotum began to follow that ridge again, up and around and over and clear to the base of his lok, pressing lightly there. And then she took in a great breath and suddenly both hands were clasped about him, barely touching, so light, trembling slightly, and she moaned, such a soft little sound, but it set him on fire. He began to shake.

His eyes were almost closed now, but he forced them open enough to watch her, to see that look of awe and determination as she began to stroke him now, sliding one hand up and down his shaft while the other encircled the head of his lok and slid around on the velvety skin there, setting all the nerves on fire. He burned, he blazed, he growled, his hips rose, pushing his lok into her hands, all control gone, only want and need left. One word was all he had the control for. "Harder."

She nodded, just a tiny little movement of her head, and her hand closed tightly around the base of his lok, squeezed, slid up toward the head, compressing, while the other moved over the top, the tip of one finger sliding into the small slit there. He could stand no more. With a great roar, he shot his hot semen into the air, narrowly missing her face. He shuddered in her hands, throbbing, full of ecstasy, feeling her all around him, filling him with her love. Glory. Joy. Wonder.

When his shudders finally ceased, she leaned down and kissed his forehead, barely brushing against the skin. "I will cleanse you. Do not move." She slipped away from him, off the bed and returned in a moment, while he still gasped, his breathing not yet returned to normal. Warm, wet, against his skin, cleaning, and soft dry to follow, so that he did not chill. Once again her weight left the bed, and then she was back, sliding down beside him, resting her head on his shoulder, her face against his neck, her body wrapped around his.

***

He awoke, surprised to discover that he had been asleep. It was well past time he should have returned to the Embassy. Carefully he untangled himself from her, dropping a soft kiss on her cheek that made her sigh and snuggle down into the pillows. He drew the comforter over her before he dressed. Tomorrow night he must tell her the last thing, for he could not ask her for her answer until he had. And he wanted her answer, wanted it badly. If she did not understand, could not forgive his withholding this from her, he did not know how he would survive.

_______

Ko-kugalsu = fiancee

Kun-ut so'lik = formal marriage proposal


	26. Chapter 26:Who Am I?

**A Pearl of Great Price**

**Chapter Twenty-six - Who Am I?**

**San Francisco, Earth**

**25 August 2263**

**Selek**

He was released from the morning meeting a full hour earlier than expected and went straight to his office to call her. When she suggested the salad bar again, he was only too glad to agree. "And then we need to take another walk in the park." He watched her closely as he said this.

"Is there something else you need to tell me?" She was quieter than she had been.

"One last thing, Durra. Only one. After you understand this, then...then I will ask that you give me your answer."

She caught her breath and her eyes lit up. Her mouth curved around in a warm little smile. "I am ready to do that now, Selek."

He shook his head slightly, never taking his eyes from hers. "No. You must listen to me tell you one more thing first. One last thing."

"All right. Whatever you think is right. But I can't think of anything that you could tell me that would make me change my mind."

But there was no way that this thing would ever occur to her. Never. He told her he would be there soon and ended the call, heading for his rooms to change into the jeans that he seemed to wear more and more often.

***

While they were eating, she mentioned something that she had heard people talking about and he realized that he had missed showing her something that no trip to San Francisco was complete without. They would do that first, and then walk in the park.

Since he had walked to the hotel, they used the transit station to go where he meant for them to go. And when they exited the other station, and she saw what awaited in the middle of the street, she jumped on him, flinging her arms around his neck and kissing him soundly. She pulled back, glowing, while he stood there breathless and in shock. And then she was pulling on his hand, practically running, as eager for this new adventure as any of the things they had done in the preceding days. He lifted her up, onto the antique car, and she ran to sit where she could hang out the window as he paid the fares. He went to sit beside her, then reached to hold onto her as she leaned out the window, so excited. And they had not even moved yet!

When the conductor started his spiel, she turned and watched him, eyes wide. And then she was leaning out the open windows again, looking at the sights the conductor described. When the ride was over, she was bouncing with joy. He felt great apprehension about the talk that was coming. Her mood was so wonderful, and he was going to completely spoil it. He hesitated, perhaps he could wait another day? No, it must be done now.

***

By the time they were back to the hotel and headed on towards the park, his continued silence had gotten through to her and she slowly calmed down, becoming very quiet by the time they got to the park. They walked across the grass while he tried to decide how to start. They passed under the trees, past the benches, back across the grass, and finally he headed for the stone wall once again. When they stood there, she slid around in front of him, between the wall and his body, much as she had been when they had stood here before.

She looked up into his face, one hand stroking him softly. She wrapped the other arm around him, her hand laying over his heart, where it beat under his ribs. "Now, Selek. No more procrastinating. Tell me whatever it is now." And he could feel her love, filling him up, supporting him. He took a deep breath, let it out slowly, and began.

"I was born on 26 March 2232 in your dating, in the city of Shi-Kahr on the planet Vulcan. My parents, S'chn T'gai Sarek and Amanda Grayson, named me Spock." She gasped, but said nothing. Her eyes never left his. "I grew up mostly on Vulcan, but often journeyed to Earth with my parents, as my father was the Vulcan Ambassador to Earth. I also journeyed to several other planets. When I was 18, I was accepted to the Vulcan Institute of Science, but decided instead to accept the invitation to attend StarFleet Academy. After I graduated, I was posted to the Enterprise under her first captain, Christopher Pike, where I served for eleven years, until 2265. At that time, Captain Pike was promoted to fleet Captain, and James T Kirk assumed command of the Enterprise. I became his First Officer. It was two years later, at the age of 35, that my first Pon Farr occurred. Kirk was able to return me to Vulcan, where I expected to complete the bonding to the girl to whom I had been betrothed as a child. However, she invoked her right of challenge and choose Kirk as her champion. I was deep in the fires and did not realize who I was fighting. I thought that I had killed him. I regained my senses and rejected her, returning to the ship where I assumed I would be imprisoned until my court martial could be arranged. It was then that I learned that the ship's doctor had fooled everyone and that Kirk still lived. I assumed that the battle had burned all the traces of Pon Farr from my body, but I was not correct. That night the fires returned and I sought out the woman with whom I had been ..involved, the one who I would have chosen, had I been free. And she accepted me, and brought me through the fires. We were bonded then. We continued to serve together on the Enterprise for many more years, eventually being assigned to the Academy as a teaching vessel. I was in command at that time, as Kirk was now an Admiral."

He stopped for a moment, to breathe, to swallow, and she remained silent, watching him, touching him. "In 2293, I joined the diplomatic corp, following in the footsteps of my father. And that is where I remained until 2387. In that year, it was discovered that a star would soon become a supernova and destroy the entire Romulan system, as well as others that were not populated. A plan was developed, to create a black hole that would swallow up this supernova before it could do any damage. I was assigned this mission, but before I could arrive, the star, far ahead of expectations, went nova, destroying everything. There was a Romulan mining vessel, just at the edge of the area of destruction, which witnessed everything. The commander of this vessel, named Nero, decided that I had done this intentionally, and pursued me, bent on revenge. He pursued me straight into the black hole that had been created, following me. Because of the greater mass and speed of their vessel and other factors, they exited before I did. But this was no ordinary black hole, because it did not deposit us in some other part of our universe, but in an entirely different universe, an alternate reality." Here she gasped again, clutching at him.

"I came out into this universe in the year 2258 and was immediately captured by Nero, who marooned me where I was forced to watch the destruction of Vulcan. By extremely odd coincidence, this universe's version of James T Kirk was also stranded there and we found each other. On proceeding to the Federation outpost on that ice world, we found another person I had known for years, an exceedingly intelligent engineer by the name of Montgomery Scott. I was able to provide him with an equation that he himself had developed in my universe and he and Kirk were able to transport themselves back on board the Enterprise, where Kirk and Spock, as you know him, were able to defeat Nero and save the Federation."

He paused again, and she vibrated against him, so full of wonder, of questions. He laid one finger gently against her lips, to tell her he was not finished, and began again. "I was rescued and brought to Earth with the other Vulcan refugees. There I met this universe's Spock and offered him some advice. I...I hoped to spare him some of the pain that I had experienced. I believe it is possible that I did so. He is is own person, with his own life, and I wished him to know that, to experience it, and not to believe that he had to repeat my mistakes. I decided to adopt a name that I had used before, in my previous life, to hide my real identity, again, for the same purpose. And I found work that I was familiar with, which would assist the remnant of the Vulcan people in establishing a new home world. And I gradually became acquainted with this universe's version of my father, and with Spock, and found that I had a family again. And, as such, I was invited to attend Spock's bonding and wedding ceremonies. And there I met someone who awoke me from my despair, who brought me back to life." His hand stroked softly against the side of her face. "Someone who brings me joy and light, and love." And then he was quiet, gazing into her eyes, and waiting.

For several minutes, she just stood there, stroking him softly, not breaking her eye contact, and then she began to speak, so softly. "Ah, Selek, so much pain, such an experience. You have lost everything, home, family, friends, even your identity - all gone, wiped out in an instant. You have had to start over and become a whole new person, with all the old memories still there. And to watch and see people that you once worked closely with, who do not know who you are, and do not respond to you as you are used to. My poor Selek, ah, love, come." And she pulled him down to her, holding him tight, rocking him gently in her arms. And for the first time in the long five years that he had been in this universe, he broke. The hot tears scalded his face, fell on hers, and she rocked him and soothed him, with her hands, with her words, until the pain and loss had finally been expressed. And then she continued to hold him, and touch him, and fill him up with her love. Until she leaned back and looked up at him and whispered "Can I give you my answer now, love?" and smiled and laughed at his face, so wondering as she kissed him again and again, whispering 'yes' between each kiss.

***

The light was beginning to fade when he finally was able to release her and straighten up. She used her thumb to wipe a last stray tear from his cheek, and wrapped herself around his arm and they walked back to the hotel, going straight to her room. She got the blanket and the pillow from the closet and handed them to him. He put the pillow at the end of couch, draped the blanket over the couch and started to remove his clothing, but she laid her hands over his and took on that chore herself, while he stood and trembled in her hands. When she had him completely stripped, she stepped back and began to remove her own clothing, until he could refrain no longer and clutched her to him, burying his face against her, holding tight. "Shh, shh, love. Lay down now and I will be there."

And so he laid down, and in a moment, she was there, all soft skin and curves, and warm breath and his, all against him. She pulled on the sides of the blanket, wrapping them up, and they laid there, not moving, just treasuring each other. He was so full of emotion that he could not sort it all out. So he just held her, and marveled. Until at last something occurred to him, something wonderful and marvelous. "Durra, your university, it has a holiday at the end of the year, does it not?"

"Yes, of course. Two weeks and another weekend."

"Sixteen days. Yes, this is enough."

"Enough for what?"

"Enough for you to come to New Vulcan, to visit me, to see where I live, to see whether you can live there, too."

"Ah, Selek, such a wonderful idea. I would love that, I would. But...I have spent so many credits on this trip, I...I cannot afford that. I probably could not afford it anyway. Such a trip is very expensive." She burrowed further into his shoulder. "Oh, I should so have liked to do that."

"Durra, there will be no expense. The Embassy maintains a shuttle that goes continuously back and forth. All you will have to do is get yourself to the transit station. I will have someone there to transport your luggage and take you to the shuttle."

"But, Selek, why would they let me ride free?"

"As she-who-will-be-my-wife, I have that right." This was the first time he had said that and it filled him with an indescribable sense of joy and rightness. And he could feel it, flowing out of her, glowing brightly between them.

"Selek, what is that lovely silver thing that twines around us? I keep seeing it and I don't know what it is."

"That is the link, developing between us, growing stronger every day. That is why you can sense when I am uncomfortable, or in need."

"Ah, and can you sense me through it as well?"

"Yes, indeed, I can."

Wonder. Joy. Love. "I will come, Selek. Yes, yes, love."

His life was completely changed, in only four short weeks. Totally. Completely. Reborn. He was the most fortunate of men.


	27. Chapter 27:Let Me Taste You

**A Pearl of Great Price**

**Chapter Twenty-seven - Let Me Taste You**

**San Francisco, Earth**

**26 August 2263**

**Selek**

There was a meeting that morning and then he had a short break before the afternoon meeting, which promised to be short. He called her and asked her to select a restaurant for their evening meal. She immediately said pizza, making him laugh. Pizza it would be, then. She glowed at him, sitting there on the bench at the end of the bed. Tonight, tonight he would put her on that bed and do things to her that he had not done yet. Tonight he would taste her, everywhere. He hungered for her taste, it consumed him, and tonight he would get his fill. He would make her scream. The thought of that made the corners of his mouth curve up. She laughed, not knowing what made him smile, but happy to see it. All too soon, his short break was over, and he must end the call and return to the meeting. But the thoughts of what he intended stayed with him, making the arguing around him meaningless.

***

She was ready when he arrived, wearing a bright gold sweater with her jeans. When he smirked at her, she asked him what he was thinking. "Why, you look good enough to eat, Durra."

She giggled at him, and hugged him, and picked up the door wand, never realizing just how serious he was.

***

They found something on the menu they had not tried, and started their meal with salad and soft bread sticks, covered with cheeses and garlic oil. She closed her eyes, and moaned at the taste, and he hungered for her taste, his lok swelling already. By the time they were ready to leave the pizza place, his nerves were on fire.

***

When they were back inside her room, he gathered her into his arms, and kissed her until she was soft and loose in his arms, moaning at him. And then he swept the covers down to the foot of the bed and undressed her slowly, nibbling softly at each new expanse of soft brown skin. He laid her down, in the center of the bed, and went into the bathroom, coming back with a towel, which he folded and laid on the bed, between her knees. She looked at him, puzzled, and he almost laughed. "it will be needed", he said, as he began to remove his own clothing.

She lay there, all sprawled out, open to him, and watched him undress, licking her lips and making little soft noises, enflaming him all the more. And when he removed his briefs, and his lok sprang free, long and hard, and dark with his green blood, she sighed, such a long, lovely sound, that made his hands shake and his lok twitch. He knelt between her knees and bent, laying his forearms on the bed on either side of her, to support his weight, and began.

"Tonight I wish to taste you. To learn the taste of all your secret places, your soft skin." His lips brushed her face, leaving soft tiny kisses across her forehead, her cheekbones, her eyelids, her mouth. And she sighed and ran her hands down his ribs, up his back, down to his buttocks, touching so softly, setting his whole body on fire.

He explored her ears, dipping his tongue into each one, making her jerk and gasp and clutch as him as she moaned. He nibbled his way down from her ear, down the side of her neck, to her collarbones, while she wiggled and squirmed beneath him, breathing soft murmurs into his ears. He lavished her breasts with kisses, his nose in the crease underneath, where it was warm, and heavily scented. He teased each nipple, nibbling and sucking, until she was in rapture. And then he worked his way on down her body, finding more and more places to taste - the insides of her elbows, the backs of her knees, her navel, the spot on her side, between her lower rib and the top of her hipbone, where the skin wrinkled and she gasped and giggled, helpless with the sensations he caused.

Until at last he arrived at his target. He moved his body now, settling down, being sure the towel was in the right place beneath him. And he took one lovely round thigh in each hand and spread her open, gazing at her wet center, bending until his nose almost touched her, breathing in her scent, memorizing her. His tongue darted out now, eager, and he began to trace her contours, delighting in the shape, the taste, the smell, the reaction he got from her, moaning and moving and pushing herself against his mouth. As he continued, she began to thrash, her head rolling from side to side, her hands clutching in the sheets. "Ah, Selek. Oh, oh, ahhhh!"

The sounds she made enflamed him further and he began to press more firmly, eliciting stronger reactions from her. His tongue covered everything, darting here and there, touching, tasting, teasing, licking, as her cries grew louder and she began to rock against his face, her hips helplessly trying to achieve the release she craved now. He plunged his tongue within her and then swept it up, up, pressing against the bud of nerves and making her shriek at him. Again, he plunged in as she pushed her hips against him, sweeping up again to stroke against that lovely part of her that twitched and jerked now, wanting him. Once more, as her hips thrust up against his face, he plunged his tongue, as deeply as he could, tasting the nectar that dripped from her, sucking it up, and once more to the small bundle of flesh, sucking on it now, pulling away from her, flicking with his tongue as she screamed at him, convulsing, her body bowed against his face, in his hands. And his lok twitched and jerked and his hot semen burst out and saturated the towel he had placed there.

He vibrated against her, so full of ecstasy that he could not contain it. She sobbed now, so overcome. The sound of it filled him. He had done this to her. He had caused this joy, this pleasure that shook her body. She was his and he would bring her this as often as was possible, for as long as he lived.

When her tremors ceased, he slowly lifted his face from the softness of her thigh and rolled his body sideways, reaching down to grip the towel and clean himself with one corner. He folded the towel over the sticky mass and dropped it over the side of the bed, to retrieve later. With great care, he moved, laying down beside her, bringing her over against him, her head on his shoulder. He caught the comforter with one foot and flipped it up where he could reach it, covering them. And then he lay there, stroking her skin, her hair, as she snuggled and sighed and wiggled until she was breathing softly against the skin of his neck, one arm draped over his chest, one leg between his.

He thought perhaps she had drifted off to sleep when she spoke, barely a whisper. "And tomorrow, tomorrow is my turn, then? To taste you?"

The very thought filled him with such fire that he almost drenched them both before he could control himself. And she sighed and giggled and snuggled and drifted off to sleep, while he still struggled with the thoughts she had caused him to have. At length, he was able to set his internal alarm and let himself sleep as well, relishing the feel of her in his arms, against his body. Looking forward to the time when he would have this pleasure every single night.


	28. Chapter 28:Teach Me

**A Pearl of Great Price**

**Chapter Twenty-eight - Teach Me**

**San Francisco, Earth**

**27 August 2263**

**Selek**

There might have been something more stimulating than the last thing she had said to him last night, but he could not imagine what it might be. He could think of nothing else all day. When the meetings were finally over for the day, he had no idea at all what had been agreed on. All he could think of was her smiling face and soft lips.

He quickly changed his clothing and set out for her hotel. Tonight they were going to the curry house around the corner from the hotel again. And then….then. No, he would not think of it now. He would close it off in a corner of his mind and wait. Or else he would explode as soon as she touched him.

She chattered away all through dinner, and he tried to keep up, but it was very difficult. She had on some sort of slinky top that kept moving about, sometimes plastered against her body and other times falling free from her shoulders. He could not figure it out and it was hypnotic.

When they returned to her room, she walked right over to the bed and pulled the covers back. And then she knelt down and removed his shoes and socks, setting them off to the side. One piece at a time, she removed his clothing, leaving him standing there, perfectly nude, while she was still entirely dressed. For some reason, this seemed immensely erotic to him. She touched his shoulders and turned him toward the bed and he went and laid himself down, right in the middle, waiting.

And then she began to remove her own clothing, slowly, piece by piece, hanging each piece up before removing the next. He would die before she finished. And then she was shimmying out of those tiny lacy panties and her lovely brown bottom was moving before his eyes. He would really like to have his hands on that bottom. She turned then, her breasts swinging, and he swallowed, hard. She climbed up onto the bed and knelt down beside him, grinning. And then she began.

Soft little kisses on his face, tiny little nips on the edges and tips of his ears, on the sides of his neck. Her soft tongue in the center of his ear and then her lips sucking on the tip. His breath came in little pants now.

But when she brought his hands to her mouth and began to lick and suck, he groaned and growled and shook, until she laid his hands gently on his chest and smiled, such a lovely smile, and bent to flick his nipples with her tongue, to rub them gently between her teeth. And then she kissed and licked and nibbled her way right down the center of his body while he shook beneath her gentle touches.

She stopped and pushed against the inside of his far leg and he spread himself for her, rolling his hips up to display himself, and she sparkled and glowed at him, sliding over his leg so that she knelt between his legs now, so close. And then she moved, sliding down, laying flat on her stomach, her body touching his legs, her hands holding his thighs, keeping them open, and she dipped her head and licked his scrotum and he groaned and pushed up against her. Her tongue drew patterns on the skin there, caressing his testicles until he growled, loudly. Then she opened her mouth and drew one testicle in, rolling it around in her tongue. He was flame, everywhere, burning, on fire with want of her. She changed sides, tantalizing the other testicle. He rocked his body against her mouth, growling.

She lifted her head from his body and he almost cried out, but she was back again, higher now, her lips soft against his engorged lok, teasing, caressing, tasting. Her tongue swirled around the bulbous head, causing a delirium of sensation. And then she began to swallow him and he bucked up against her mouth, moving hard now, unable to stop, growling constantly at her, as she moved her mouth up and down, her tongue moving around and around. But when she laid her tongue against the bottom of his lok and sucked, he shattered, blasting his hot semen into her mouth. She swallowed and swallowed, the movements continuing to cause him intense pleasure, until eventually he collapsed in total satiation. Slowly, she drew her mouth down his length, until she reached the end, letting it pop out of her mouth with an audible sound.

And then she was laughing in delight, rubbing herself against him. "I did it! Was that good? Did you like it?"

He drew her up his body, spreading her out atop him. "No. I did not like it. It was much too good for that description." Her face had started to fall when he began to speak, but then she was laughing again, kissing him softly, hugging him, touching him. He was not sure how he was going to survive what he intended for the next night. Not sure at all.


	29. Chapter 29:Big Oopsie

**A Pearl of Great Price**

**Chapter Twenty-nine - Big Oopsie**

**San Francisco, Earth**

**28 August 2263**

**Selek**

This was the last full day that she would be here, and thankfully, it was a day he had completely free. He could spend the whole day with her, and intended to do exactly that. Quickly he showered and dressed and strode off to her hotel. The door slid open and he stepped inside, turning his head to see the bathroom door closed, the water running. Slowly a smirk spread over his face. Swiftly disrobing, he opened the bathroom door and slid into the shower while her back was turned. He wrapped himself around her and savored her startled squeak. "I thought you might like some company." He practically purred at her.

"Oh, Selek, you startled me so!" She wiggled around and snuggled up close to him, lifting her face to be kissed. He was extremely happy to oblige her. In no time at all, she was sighing and moaning and rubbing herself against him. He placed his hands on her hips and slid her up the wet wall until what he wished to taste was right in front of his mouth. And then he began to feast, causing her to buck against him and scream, clutching his hair in her fists as she convulsed against his tongue. When the tremors that wracked her body had stopped, he slowly lowered her back down, and she leaned against him and shivered for another minute or two, before bending her knees and sinking down between his feet, her hands sliding around to clasp his buttocks. And then her mouth descended on him and he shook and growled at her until he could control it no longer and burst hot and wild into her mouth, shuddering with the glory of it. When he could breath again, he gently lifted her up from where she knelt with her face against his thigh. He wrapped her in his arms and held her, perfectly content, until the water began to cool.

When they were dry and dressed, he led her down to the breakfast buffet, and then out into the bright morning. They had nothing planned for the day, and found themselves going from one park to another, just walking and talking, and enjoying being together. It was almost dark when they returned to the Mexican restaurant and stuffed themselves. And then they headed back to her hotel, of one mind.

He could feel it, soaking through his skin from her light touch, what she wanted, what he meant to give her. His heart pounded, his temperature elevated, all his senses heightened. Her scent flowed all about him, saturating him with her delightful aroma, making the lining of his sinuses tingle with his reaction to her.

Once inside her room, he stripped the covers down to the foot of the bed and spread the pillows out. And then he turned and began to remove her clothing, slowly, slowly, touching and kissing and arousing her as he went. And then her hands were on him, doing the same, until they both stood there, quivering, and so, so ready.

He picked her up, one arm under her knees and the other behind her back and laid her down in the center of the bed. And then he moved over her, touching and kissing, suckling on her nipples, until she was so soft and pliant and so very wet for him. And she was not quiet while this happened, but touched him everywhere she could reach, until his body burned for her. He knelt between her legs, the sensitive, swollen tip of his lok just brushing against her curls, so damp, so ready for him. He was poised on the brink of making her truly, completely his, when something occurred to him. Silently he cursed. This was not the time to bring this up.

He bent down, speaking softly. "Durra"

"Yes, Selek, yes, please. Hurry." And she moved beneath him, brushing the tip of his lok with her soft secret flesh.

"Durra, when did you have your last contraceptive shot?"

Her eyes flew open in shock. "Selek? I don't, I never, I haven't ever."

And as she stammered, trying to answer his question, he knew with a sinking heart that he should have known the answer to that question. After all the things she had told him, he definitely should have been able to figure this one out. He groaned in helpless misery and moved back, just a few centimeters, so that he did not rub against her any longer.

His voice came out rough and choked. "Durra, we cannot do this."

"Yes, Yes, Selek, we can. Oh, please." There were tears in her eyes now and he felt great pain for having caused her such distress.

"No, Durra we cannot. It is much too dangerous. Not safe for you at all."

She did not understand. "But, but, Selek, I want…"

"Shh. I know that you want. I want as well. But it cannot be. It just cannot, Durra. You cannot get a child now. There is not enough time."

Her brows drew together and she looked at him in puzzlement. "Not enough time? What do you mean?" And then he saw it, as she understood what he meant. "How long, Selek? When does your time come?"

"Early next year. Six to eight months." He watched her face. He saw it crumple. Tears slowly seeped out, down from the corners of her eyes and he hurt so bad watching her.

"No, that's not enough time. Not at all." And then she was sobbing and pulling him against her. "It hurts. It hurts so bad."

He kissed the tears away, holding her close, being careful that his lok was nowhere near where it throbbed and twitched to be. "Let me give you release, Durra. Let me sooth the pain." He whispered softly to her, touching and caressing, and she nodded to him, biting her bottom lip.

Carefully, he lifted himself and turned about, moving over her until his face was above her where his lok had been only moments before, and his lok was hanging over her face. And he bent, and began to caress her, softly, with lips and tongue, and teeth. And she began to do the same to him, soothing his enflamed flesh while at the same time turning the fires higher. She moaned against him, the vibrations sending shudders of delight throughout his body. He began to rock his body, pushing lightly against her mouth, and she moaned again and rolled her hips up under his mouth, pushing against him in turn. After only a few uncoordinated movements, they were moving in total harmony, thrusting against each other, moans and groans relaying their pleasure to each other. And when the ecstasy burst over them, it was white hot and wonderful, glorious, both of them feeling everything the other felt, totally and completely merged.

It was some time before he could move, his face laying on her soft thigh, his body trembling above her, her hands softly caressing his buttocks, the backs of his thighs, as she sighed against him. And then he lifted himself slowly and turned about and lay down beside her, drawing her up against him, her head nestled into his neck, breathing gently on him.

With one foot, he hooked the covers and flipped them up, catching them with his free hand and spreading them out, covering them up. He moved that hand then, brushing it softly down the back of her head, through her hair, cradling her, treasuring her. And she sighed against him, so close to sleep. "Stay."

"Yes, I will stay, k'diwa. Sleep, now. I will be here."

And she sighed, so happy, and snuggled into him and slept.


	30. Chapter 30:I Don't Want to Leave

**A Pearl of Great Price**

**Chapter Thirty - I Don't Want to Leave**

**San Francisco, Earth**

**29 August 2263**

**Selek**

This was the day she was leaving to go back to Africa. He was not sure he was going to be able to stand it. Not to be able to see her every day, not to be able to touch her, it was going to be pure agony. For her sake, he must be strong.

He nuzzled against the top of her head, drawing her gently toward awareness. If she awoke now, there was time for an extended good-bye - probably in the shower. She made soft, small noises, rubbing her nose against his neck, sliding her hands up to pat his face. And then she stretched, moving her body all against his, causing such a reaction that he hissed between his teeth, still trying not to react completely.

"Good morning, Selek." Her voice was smooth, like the silk clothing she had purchased, and soft and warm, and it turned his whole body into an erogenous zone. He quivered in her grasp. "That's the very first time I ever said that when we were both in the same bed." But it would certainly not be the last, not if he had anything at all to say about it.

"Durra, it is time for your shower." Her response to that was to wiggle all over, nearly making him lose his control completely. And then she threw back the covers and sat up, grinning wildly at him.

"Shower! Oh, yes, let us go take a shower!" She bounded out of bed and dashed across the room, her lovely body wiggling and jiggling in front of him. He gave a mighty sigh and rose and followed her, his lok leading the way.

By the time he entered the bathroom, she already had the water on in the shower. He stepped inside and slid the door closed and she was up against him, her hands busy. Her mouth rose to meet his and he devoured her, his hands full of her breasts, his tongue sliding over hers, until she pulled back, gasping, shaking against him, her eyes closed, moaning. He backed her up, until her back was against the wet wall, and when she felt it, she vibrated, shaking violently, moaning louder. She laid her hands on his shoulders, and he clasped her about the hips, sliding her up until she was spread open before his mouth. He bent his head forward and licked her softly and she sobbed and tried to push forward against his mouth. He applied more pressure, covered a wider area. She pulled on his shoulders, trying to bring him harder against her, wailing now. He found the little nub of nerves and sucked, hard, and she bucked against him, convulsing in ecstasy, her fingernails biting into his scalp as she screamed at him.

When she stopped shaking and screaming, he slowly lowered her down, still panting, and held her against his body until her breathing was even once more. She rubbed her face against his chest, kissing softly and then began to slide down, one small increment at a time, her mouth busy on his skin, until he shook and growled at her with the intensity of his arousal. When she took him into her mouth he vibrated, his whole body poured into that one interaction with her, his entire attention on where her mouth held him, tasted him, pulled at him, stroked against him, sucked! He roared at her, jerking wildly, hands clutched tightly in her hair. When he could think, he carefully unclenched his hands and soothed her scalp, and she giggled at him, rising slowly up to lean against his chest while he attempted to regain control of his breathing.

Eventually, the shampoo and shower gel were used, and then the water was turned off and they stepped out and dried off. She reached back into the shower and brought the shampoo and shower gel out and set them beside the sink. And then it was time to dress.

They went down to the breakfast bar one last time. But this time she did not overindulge, and no muffin left concealed in her hand. They returned to her room, and she finished her packing, quieter now. He looked about the room, under the furniture, checking to be sure there was nothing that she had missed. And finally, there was nothing more to do. She looked at him, her bottom lip quivering. "I don't want to leave." Her voice was little more than a whisper.

He stood close to her, one hand gently stroking the side of her face. "I do not wish for you to leave, either. But you have signed a contract to teach this semester, and it is too late for them to obtain another. You must think of your students."

She nodded, her eyes shimmering with tears.

"I will be there in two weeks to visit you. And then three months later, you will come to New Vulcan to visit me." He watched her carefully. She had her bottom lip between her teeth, almost biting. She was trying so hard to control her emotions. "Durra, it is my hope that you will find New Vulcan a pleasant place to live, and return to Africa only to pack your belongings and return to me. Please do not sign another contract with your university until you have made this decision."

And now she was against him, holding tight, tears falling. "Ah, Selek, I do not think you need to worry at all. Not at all." And he stood there, holding her, until they both could straighten up again. She wiped the tears from her face and reached for her small bag. He took the larger bag, much heavier now than when she had arrived, and she picked up the room wand for the last time, heading out the door.

When they reached the front desk, she handed the room wand to the clerk and he smiled at her and asked her if she had enjoyed her stay. He moved the room wand down off the counter, and handed her a receipt, which she took without looking at and stuffed into her bag. Behind her back, Selek nodded to the clerk, content with the way this had been handled. She would not realize that he had paid her bill until later, and that was the way he wanted it. Being able to provide for her made him swell with happiness and pride, emotions which were distinctly un-Vulcan. His Vulcan half simply acknowledge that it was imminently logical that he provide for his ko-kugalsu, that it was his duty, which he had fulfilled perfectly.

They walked down the sidewalk to the transit station, and he fed in her destination, getting a gate number in return. They moved around the edge of the large room, finding the correct line. In only a short time, it was her turn. He took her hand and helped her up onto the deck, and sat her bag on the next disc, then stepped back, behind the designated line. He clasped his hands behind his back to hide the fact that they were clenched tightly, wanting only to hold her again. She stood there, struggling not to cry again.

And then he stepped forward, and held out his right hand, two fingers extended. She looked at his hand for only a few seconds, and then hers was coming forward and touching his. At the contact, a charge like an electric current ran between them. Her eyes widened. It was wonderful, feeling her all about. Much, much too soon, he pulled back, returning to his place behind the designated line. The technician looked to him, and he nodded. He faced her again, and watched her lovely face as it shimmered away from him.

And then he straightened up, and turned away, and walked back to the embassy, already lonely.

**Africa, Earth**

**29 August - 8 September, 2263**

**Durra**

The first week she was back in Africa, when she was not dealing with her new student aides, or counseling students, or attending departmental meetings, she cleaned her apartment. She removed all the curtains and cleaned them before re-hanging them. She cleaned all the rugs. She polished the bathroom until light gleamed off everything there, almost blinding her when she turned on the lights around the mirror. She scrubbed the kitchen. She even washed the floor in the garage.

And every evening, after she had eaten her supper, Selek called and they spoke together for an hour, telling each other of the inconsequential happenings of their day. Speaking softly to each other, reaching out toward the screen as though they could touch through it. And every day, just before he closed the connection, he had her close her eyes, and try to tell him what he was thinking of. By the end of the first week, she was successful at that, wonder shining in her eyes as she described the small hanging that had been on the wall in his childhood bedroom.

The first weekend, she sat and wrote out menus, planning what she would cook. And then she checked her pantry, and her stasis unit, and wrote out shopping lists. She bought the food, and brought it home, and stored it efficiently, with the things she wished to use first in the front. The next day, she went to a different store, and bought two new sets of sheets for her bed. She brought them home and washed them, and folded them neatly in the linen closet until time to use them.

And then she had one thing left to do. She sat at her comlink and researched. It took her a while, because this was something she was not familiar with. But she did find what she needed, and she took careful notes. And then she went to the pharmacy, and looked carefully over what they had displayed, eventually finding what she wanted, down at the bottom, almost hidden. She checked the information on the packet carefully, comparing it against her notes. Yes, this was what she needed. She looked again. You could buy one, or five, or thirty, or a hundred. Well, one was certainly not enough. And she did not think that five was, either. She blushed just a bit at that, but after all, he was going to be here for three full days and four full nights. No, five would _not_ be enough. On the other hand, one hundred was certainly too many. She picked up the stacked packet of thirty and headed for the checkout at the front of the pharmacy.

The young woman there looked up at her and smiled. "Hello, Dr. Uhura. So nice to see you. How can I help you today?"

She laid what was in her hand on the counter and presented her ID chip. The young woman's eyes widened, and she stammered a bit. "I….I'll just put these in an opaque package for you, then, shall I?"

"Yes, please. Thank you so much, Jamilla. I'll see you in classes." And she picked up her packet and headed out, happy to have finished her preparations. When she got home, she carefully read everything on the outside of the package, and then slit the covering, pulling out the long string of small packets, joined together with perforations. How interesting.

***

When he called her on Wednesday evening, she had the string of packets stacked up and sitting in front of the viewscreen, waiting. When it was the time that he normally asked her to tell him what he was thinking, instead she told him that she had something to show him. He nodded and waited, having no clue what she was about to show him.

She picked up the top packet of the stack and the long strip of packets unfolded. She grinned at him as he stared in astonishment. "See that big green V there - that means they are rated for Vulcans. Extra big, extra long, extra tough, with an extra large reservoir."

He swallowed. This was something that had not even occurred to him. He had never had occasion to use these before. If ever there would have been any doubts whatsoever about her suitability, this totally eliminated them. He tried to speak, clearing his throat. "How many of those did you buy, Durra?"

"They came in four multiples - one, five, thirty, and a hundred. I knew one or five would not be enough, and it seemed that one hundred was too many, so I bought thirty. Was that right?"

His body was full of heat. "That sounds like the correct number to me." He stared at her, totally overcome. There was absolutely no question about it, he would spend the rest of this day in meditation!

"Now it's time for you to ask me what you're thinking about."

"I do not think that is necessary today, Durra." And she burst into happy laughter, flooding him with her joy.


	31. Chapter 31:Welcome to the Heat

**A Pearl of Great Price**

**Chapter Thirty-one - Welcome to the Heat**

**Africa, Earth**

**9 September 2263**

**Durra**

She jumped up out of bed and ran around like mad, taking her shower and getting dressed, eating her breakfast. And then she changed the sheets on her bed, putting one of the new sets on. She set the stack of little packets on the bedstand, right in the front. Now everything was ready. There was absolutely nothing else to do. Wait! She ran into the bathroom and set out a second set of towels. NOW everything was done.

She was off to teach her two classes and meet with her aides and she had two counseling appointments today, two students who just couldn't decide what they wanted to do. Somehow she made it through everything and hurried to lock up her office and head for her little flitter. It certainly wasn't as nice as the embassy one that Selek had used, but it was not expensive to operate and got her where she needed to go very quickly. She looked at the passenger seat doubtfully. Was Selek actually going to fit in there? She pushed the seat back as far as it would go, but that only added a couple of inches.

She strapped herself in and headed for the transit station. She would be a little early, but as far as she was concerned, that was never bad. She found a good place to park and locked up the little flitter, walking as slowly as she could convince herself to into the main building. She looked at the current gate setups and walked down the line until she came to the area where arrivals from the western part of North America were currently coming in. She found a place where she could stand and see all the decks in current use and waited, trying not to chew her nails or fidget too much. And then, there he was, shimmering in, all tall and silvery haired and oh, so lovely in his dark suit with the tone-on-tone embroidery down the front. He carried a small bag, and stepped down off the deck almost as soon as he stopped shimmering. She was headed in his direction before he even had time to look for her.

He nodded to the technician and stepped forward, out of the field, and there she was, right in front of him. He caught his breath and looked down at her, soaking in the sight of her, the scent of her, and then her hand came up and rested so gently on his cheek, and she smiled, so bright. "Selek." His name was no more than a sigh.

And then she came to herself and dropped her hand, straightening up. She waved one hand in the direction they needed to go and slid the other into the crook of his elbow, so naturally, like she did it every day. He had missed this, very much. They were soon outside, and she nudged him in the direction they needed to go. She wasn't talking to him, but he could feel her, all around him, about to burst. When they arrived at her flitter, he looked at it, startled. It was very small. She opened the cargo area in the back and he set his duffle inside. She closed the hatch and turned to the passenger door, opening it. And then she stepped back, looking strange. "I think you'll fit."

"I will most certainly fit. I will find a way." She giggled then, and reached her hand toward his face again, but then thought better of it and practically ran around the vehicle, climbing into the driver's seat and fastening the harness there while he was still contorting his body into the cramped space. When he managed to get the door shut, he fastened the harness and tried to breathe. Well, hopefully they did not have far to go.

"Are you comfortable?" She seemed very anxious.

"I am sufficiently comfortable for a short trip."

She relaxed then. "We don't have far to go." She entered her codes and they zipped out of the parking lot, headed off across the city. She was a much feistier driver than he expected, zipping and zooming and weaving about, evading the slower vehicles and heading for the fast lanes. In a very short time, they were heading into a large apartment complex, where she slowed down and settled onto the alley pavement. She reached overhead and pressed something and a door began to open further down the alley. She expertly turned her vehicle into the small garage and smiled at him. "Well, here we are."

**Selek**

He was very glad to untwist his body and climb out of that cramped space. He stood and shook himself and then went toward the back of the vehicle, waiting for her to open the cargo area. Duffle in hand, he followed her into the apartment. She led him straight though the kitchen, across the main living area, and into her bedroom before stopping. "You can put your bag there." She pointed to a small bench at the foot of the bed.

He set his duffle down and turned to her. One look was all it took and she was wrapped around him, her face lifted to his. He fastened his mouth upon hers and kissed her so thoroughly that she finally had to pull back, gasping for breath. He continued to kiss her face, her cheeks, her chin, her forehead, her ears, as she moaned and shook in his arms. He rubbed his hard lok against her belly and she began to pant, pushing back against him. He reached his arms around her and clasped her lovely round bottom and pulled her closer. "Durra, I desire thee, k'diwa." His voice was rough, deep, full of longing.

"Ah, Selek, yes, oh please."

He turned immediately to the bed and swept the covers down, lifting her up and laying her on the bed. Hasty hands began to strip his clothing off, shaking in his desire to press his body against hers. She was undoing the seals of her suit, peeling it off and throwing the pieces over the side of the bed. Before he had removed all of his own clothing, she was laying there, spread out for him, waiting. He groaned, seeing her, smelling her. And then he was over her, touching everywhere, shaking, filling his mouth with her breasts, his hands with her hips, her belly, her thighs, until she was pulling at him, her hands on his hips, trying to get him where she wanted him. He lifted his head and looked around and there they were, on the nightstand. He reached out and grabbed, and got the whole strip. Flustered, he looked at it. He had not expected that they would still be all attached. He needed two hands. But she reached up and tore and threw the rest of the strip back and then took the one he had in his hand and tore the packet open, pulling the contents out.

She pushed at him, making him sit back, and she raised herself up. "See, this is how you tell which side goes out. I read all the directions." She was breathless. "This part you leave loose at the end. And this part you unroll all the way." And then her hands were on him, showing him that indeed she had read the directions, and he growled at her touch, on the verge of total loss of control. It didn't take her long, and then she laid back again and pulled at him. "Now, Selek, right now!"

He needed no further prompting. Carefully he positioned himself and eased in, just a tiny bit, shaking, growling. She moaned and lifted her hips up, opening herself, her hands slipping down to his hips, pulling. He slid forward, slowly as she gasped and moaned and tugged at him. She was so tight, she felt so good, the sensations were overwhelming. He gasped and groaned and she raised her legs and wrapped them about his hips, rocking her body against him. He growled at her, warning. He pulled back slightly and she cried out, clutching at him, until he leaned against her, thrusting back down, burying himself to the hilt. She sobbed now, rolling her head back and forth on the pillow, helpless in the clutch of her ecstasy. He pulled back again, thrust once more, staggering on the brink. And she squeezed against him, all her little muscles clenching down on his lok, and he roared at her and thrust hard and emptied himself in a blaze of white-hot ecstasy, feeling her shuddering and shaking beneath him.

He hung suspended over her, panting hard, trying to calm himself, as she gasped and moaned, holding him so close. At length, she opened her eyes and looked at him, full of wonder and joy. "Oh, Selek, that was just wonderful."

He could not help it. He smiled at her, full and glorious. And she smiled back, so very happy. He started to move, but she stopped him. "No, no, you can't get off that way. You have to hold onto the end so that it doesn't slip off and spill." Well, of course, that made certain sense. Carefully he straightened up and reached down to hold the base of the condom against his lok, pulling slowly out of her, moving backwards gently, until with a tiny pop, he was free. She giggled at the noise. He stepped cautiously off the bed and went into the bathroom, sliding the whole mess right into the toilet bowl. He flushed and then found towels set out for him, and washed carefully before returning to her. He settled back down in the bed and wrapped himself around her, and she snuggled up, half asleep, pushing her face into his neck and breathing softly on him. He hooked the covers with his toes and pulled them up, settling in with a sigh.

She was his. Totally, completely, absolutely no doubt remaining. His.


	32. Chapter 32:Again and Again

**A Pearl of Great Price**

**Chapter Thirty-two - Again and Again**

**Africa, Earth**

**9-10 September 2263**

**Durra**

She awoke slowly to the feel of warm breath soft against her scalp and neck, warm arms around her body, and a long lean, very warm body molded against her back. She sighed and wiggled just the tiniest bit and felt something even warmer begin to rise against her bottom.

"You are awake." His voice was so deep, so smooth, it vibrated through her whole body, making her tingle all over.

"Hmm." Surely he could tell what he was doing to her.

His hand rose slowly up from her waist to the underside of her breasts, his fingers barely trailing along her skin, causing goosebumps_ everywhere_. "I have been waiting for you to wake up." One finger trailed around her aureola, making it pucker up and her nipple rise in expectation. The finger found it, caressing gently, rubbing softly, sending little shocks straight down the middle of her body, starting to make her wet.

She sighed, long and slow and soft. She moved her hips against him, feeling that hot swelling growing.

"Slowly, Durra. Let us take our time and not rush. Let us savor this." His lips were against her ear, raising more goosebumps.

She slid her hand backwards, over her own hip, and found his, resting lightly against his skin and heard his breath catch. She let her fingers trail along his skin, barely touching, tracing the outline of his hipbone through his skin. He hissed at her, his muscles tensing, then releasing again. He nibbled on her earlobe, earning another long sigh. His fingers continued to caress her breasts, lingering on the spots that made her sigh and moan and move against him.

She was floating, fully aroused, wet, hazy with desire. "Selek, ah, please, love."

**Selek **

His fingers moved down her body, ghosting over her belly, sliding down into the crease between her legs. She moaned at him again and lifted her left leg, hooking it over his body, opening herself to him. Slowly, softly, he rubbed against her, and she rocked against his body, feeling him hot, and hard, against her bottom. When he slipped one long finger inside her body, she keened at him, and she moved as he stroked, lost in the delicious friction.

His mouth was against the side of her neck now, taking tiny little nips of her skin, growling softly at her as she gasped and moved against him. And then he shuddered, so close to losing his control, and pulled back, rolling over to find the little packets. While he was busy, she rolled over onto her back, one hand reaching forward to grasp him, making him buck up and gasp at her. "Durra!"

"Now!"

"Yes, k'diwa, now." And his hot body covered hers, his hands filled with her breasts, as he knelt between her knees, so ready. She raised her knees, spreading them, opening herself, wanting, and he began to slide in, going so slowly that she whimpered at him. "Shhhh. Slowly, ashayam, slowly."

Her hands came up and clasped his body, and she began to rock against him, meeting each small thrust as he drove himself deeper and deeper into her. Her moans were tied to his thrusts, and he found this enflamed him even more. When he was fully encased, her tight wetness covering his lok everywhere, he panted with the effort it took not to just plunge and thrust against her and let his release come now. He had controlled himself thus far, he would continue. He pulled back, almost entirely out of her body and slid back in again, growling at her from the rapture this caused. He did it again, and she rose to meet him, moaning, her body trembling, again, and again, and again, and he could hardly bear it.

"Durra." He gasped her name. "I must...I must go….faster."

"Ahhhhh! Please, oh please."

He increased the speed of his thrust, the speed of his withdrawal, sliding back and forth, her cries continuous now, her fingernails digging into his buttocks. And when she jerked and convulsed beneath him, squeezing tightly about his lok, he roared at her, and emptied himself in pure ecstasy.

He hovered there, quivering, shaking from the power of his climax. And she shuddered and shook below him, her breathing rough and ragged, like his. He could still feel the little shocks and tremors that ran through her, filling him with wonder, and with joy. He could not move at all until she gave a deep shuddering breath and began to slow her pounding heart. Then he very carefully drew back, grasping the curled edge of the condom carefully, and withdrew from her, repeating his actions of the previous evening.

***

When he returned to the bed, she had rolled over onto her stomach, and her lovely round bottom shone up at him, brown as cinnamon, and he was instantly hard again. He knelt between her knees and began to stroke softly over that lovely skin, and she made such a wonderful sound, all in her throat. His lok was twitching, straining at her. He bent and kissed his way across that lovely round bottom, fingers tantalizing, lips teasing, until she was moaning and pushing herself up at him, wanting. He leaned over her and stretched, not quite reaching, and found her hand there, helping. With shaking hands, he prepared himself, and then sank in, in one long slide, up to the hilt, as she pushed her bottom up at him, tilting herself so that he would stroke against that lovely spot that made her scream at him. And now she did, and he was pounding into her, one arm wrapped around her, pulling her back against him as he sought her depths again and again, the fire burning them both, bringing them higher, until he growled mightily at her and she bucked against him, squeezing and screaming and flooding him with her ecstasy while he bit the back of her neck.

***

They did manage to make it out of the bed, and she cooked food for him. They had completely lost track of time and had no idea what meal was appropriate, but that did not bother them. She pulled several sauces from her stasis unit, and poured out a tiny drop of each, onto a saucer and set it before him. And then she dipped her finger into one at a time, sticking her finger into his mouth to let him lick the sauce off. By the time he had sampled them all, he no longer had any idea what she was cooking and wanted only to return to the bed. But she persevered, and fried tiny little turnovers, filled with seasoned cheese, and pureed vegetables, and spicy mashed fruit. She drained them and set the basket on the counter, in the middle of the dishes of sauces, so that he could choose which combinations to try. They were all delicious, but none tasted as good as she did to him.

After they had eaten, and she had cleaned the kitchen, she asked him if he wanted to go sight-seeing, but he just stared at her, his eyes deep and dark, and with his honeyed voice told her that all the sights he wanted to see were there in front of him. It took her 14.6 seconds to get him back in the bedroom.

***

He was seated on the bed, leaning back against the pillows, and she was astride him, on her knees, her hands on his shoulders, rocking her body, sighing his name. He filled his hands with her breasts, treasuring, rolling her nipples between his fingers, telling her how beautiful she was, how wonderful she was, how much he treasured her. He let her set the pace until he could contain himself no longer, and then pulled her closer, capturing her mouth, pushing up hard against her, causing her to clamp down on him so tightly. They burst into the white-hot light, burning, flaming, shuddering together. And then he held her, oh so closely against his chest, cradling her, loving her, full of wonder and joy.

***

His internal clock was finally working again and he was amazed to discover that his weekend was half over already. Somehow he would have to let her have more sleep, for she had classes to teach on Monday. But not yet. As long as she continued to touch and taste and open herself to him, he would bury himself within her and share the ecstasy, hoping to pile up enough memories to last him through the time they would be separated. As she eased off into sleep curled up against him, he reached for the remaining strip of condoms and counted. There _should_ be enough. He would have to pace himself.


	33. Chapter 33:Making it Last Longer

**A Pearl of Great Price**

**Chapter Thirty-three - Making it Last Longer**

**Africa, Earth**

**10-11 September 2263**

**Selek**

He followed her into the kitchen and stood ready to assist in whatever manner she decided on. She pulled items from the pantry and the stasis unit, and then told him to wash and peel the vegetables. And so here he stood, at her sink, in her small kitchen, washing and peeling vegetables while she got out pans and measured things into small bowls. When he had finished his assigned task, she got out a protective mat to place on the counter top and a very sharp knife, and demonstrated how the vegetables should be diced. He handled that knife with more care than she had, piling the results of his handiwork in a large bowl.

She put a large pot of water on the back heating element, and when the water boiled, she poured in rice, turning down the heat and placing the lid back on so that there was only a small crack to allow the steam out. She was reaching for the timer when he stopped her, asking how long it should cook. She grinned at him, her dimple popping out. After she gave him the time, he leaned over and kissed that dimple until she moaned at him. Then he straightened up, his eyes gleaming.

She got out a large, round, sloped pan and set it on the front heating element, pouring in small amounts of several different oils, which she swirled about to mix. And then she turned the heat on, waiting until the oil was hot before beginning to slide the diced vegetables in, mixing in the spices she had measured out, one at a time, in between the vegetables. By the time he had all the dicing finished, she had half the vegetables in the pan. He wiped down the mat and stood it on end to dry, laying the sharp knife down in the sink. He took the empty small bowls and set them in the sink as well. And then, while she stirred the pan with a wide bladed wooden spatula, he found the plates and tableware and set them on her small table. Then he found the heavy mat she put under hot dishes and set it on the table as well.

She had everything in the pan now, so he put the remainder of the empty dishes in the sink. The food was smelling very good, his mouth was beginning to water. He rinsed the large bowl and found the drying cloth where she said it would be. Just as he was about to tell her that the rice time was up, she turned to him with a question on her lips, and they both smiled. Carefully, he took the rice pan and lifted the lid with one of her small padded squares, so that the steam poured out away from them. He set the lid in the sink and scooped the rice out into the dish, rinsing the pan and leaving it in the sink as well.

And then she lifted the pan and poured all those spiced vegetables over the rice, in a glorious mound of different colors. She took the last container that had not been put away and shook something small all over the top. When he looked closer, he recognized peanuts. Interesting. He took the bowl and set it on the mat on the table while she rinsed the pan. And then she sat down and they ate.

"Durra."

"Yes, Selek."

"Would you give me a copy of this recipe?"

"Of course I will. Do you want me to write it out?"

"I would prefer that you send it electronically to my home on New Vulcan, as that is where I will be using it."

She dimpled and grinned at him. "I can send you my whole recipe book."

"Please do so. I will endeavor to find vegetables which are analogous to the ones that you have used, so that you can recreate this dish there."

"Oh, thank you so much. Yes, I won't know anything at all about the foods which are grown there. And I certainly can't expect to find exactly what I am used to here." She was quiet for a moment. "Spices."

"Yes, the spices are different as well. Although there is much overlap. And spices travel well."

"That's true. And the containers are very small." She grinned at him. "I will bring some with me."

They cleared the table and loaded the small 'fresher unit next to the sink. The remainder of the food went into the stasis unit. She turned and looked at him. "I have not been feeding you enough. I am sure that we must have skipped several meals. I don't know what happens."

He reached out and caressed the side of her face. "Do you not? I thought it was quite clear." He leaned in closer to her, their foreheads almost touching. "You enflame me, Durra. The need for you overcomes all else."

Her eyes drifted almost closed. "Oh, Selek." She turned her face into his hand, putting the points he longed to touch almost under his fingertips. "Do it again, please." Her voice was soft and vibrant against his palm.

His fingers moved, such a small amount, and touched lightly, and they were one again. But this time it was stronger, brighter, deeper. She shimmered about him, glowing, full of love. He circled her, wanting to protect, to cherish, so full of love that he could barely think. And when he drew his fingers back, the link did not break, but stayed open, keeping them in that lovely merged unity. And so he did the only thing that made any sense at all. He picked her up and carried her into the bedroom and undressed her and caressed her, so slowly, so tenderly, that when he slid into her body she sighed and trembled, feeling him feeling her. He could feel how full she felt, how his flesh tugged and pulled at her, creating jolts of electricity inside. And she could feel how he felt, encased in her wetness, constricted, cooled. They moved together, totally in sync, and there were no words, no thoughts, no feelings for what they felt, for they were one, and together they were love.

***

He spread a clean sheet on the floor and sat, cross-legged. She came and straddled his lap, sitting on his thighs, her hands on his shoulders, her feet on the floor behind him. She leaned to him and their mouths met, merged, tongues twining about each other, soft sighs escaping. His hands caressed her breasts, hefting their weight, rolling her nipples between his fingers, making her sigh and gasp and moan at him. Her hands moved, down from his shoulders, her fingers trailing through the soft silky hair on his chest, lingering over his flat nipples, her palms cool against his ribs.

He could smell her scent changing, becoming more and more enticing, as she became more aroused. And when his fingers dipped lower, sliding into her soft wetness, she shivered against him, stretching her neck for him, as his mouth tasted and nibbled and his lok throbbed between them.

When she was so wet that his fingers dripped with it, he lifted her carefully, and lowered her again, groaning at the feel of her around him. She shook, trying so hard not to squeeze, to follow what he had told her. And then she was close against him and he was totally encased within her, and he pulled her close, savoring the feel of her little round bottom on his palms, his fingertips. He left one hand there and moved the other up, until he cupped the back of her head. She slid her arms up again, over his shoulders, locking her hands together on the back of his neck. And then she buried her face against his neck, right where it curved into his shoulder, and breathed on his skin, panting with her need to move, to make him move, to complete what they had started. She shivered against him and he shuddered against her, and they held there, merged and floating, until she began to whimper.

Then he began to move her, oh so slowly, rocking their bodies gently, slowly, slowly moving her further from his body with each stroke, until he could feel how he pulled at her body as she moaned at him, how her clitoris swelled with blood and throbbed, enflaming her, causing her to gasp and beg. "bite now" he muttered at her, almost lost, and she bit, hard, and again, and he thrust up, pulling her down against his body, rubbing against her, triggering her orgasm. She screamed at him, her mouth still locked on his neck, jerking and crying, spasms of heat and light and energy tearing through her body. He bowed over her, racked with ecstasy, unable to do anything except hold onto her and endure the wonderful joy that filled him.

They sat, and stroked one another softly, murmuring words of love into each other's skin, until he realized that the condom was starting to empty itself down his shaft. Immediately, he reached between them and grasped the edge, sealing it. He guided her carefully backwards, lifting her with one hand until she could stand. Awkwardly, he got to his feet and headed for her bathroom. There had to be a better way!

***

He unpacked his ka'athyra from the bottom of his duffle and carried it into her living area. He seated himself on the end of her couch and played for her, while she laid back against the other end, her feet against his thigh. And then he drew her into the bedroom again, and tasted every part of her body until she screamed at him in shuddering ecstasy. And then he allowed her to do the same to him. Afterwards they curled about one another and slept, knowing that in the morning he must leave. But they did not speak of it.

***

In the middle of the night, she slipped from the bed and went into the bathroom, shutting the door. He saw the thin strip of light underneath the door. He sniffed and lifted the covers, seeing a small stain on the sheet. Well, their farewell in the morning would be less than he desired, but this was well for the future. When she came back to the bed, he molded himself about her, applying his heat to her body, hoping to forestall the pain he had seen before.

***

When they had loaded his bag into the cargo area of her tiny flitter, she clung to him, crying softly. He wrapped himself about her, rocking gently, trying to soothe her. "I will call you every day and we will practice communicating, so that we will be able to feel one another - emotions first, thoughts later. Our link is strong, Durra. It will not be long before you will be able to feel me with you at all times."

"But it will be three long months before you hold me like this again." He could not deny that. It would actually be almost 3.5 months, but he would not stress that. No, indeed.

"I will confirm all the arrangements as soon as I am back at the Embassy. I will send you the information you need. And I will think of you every day, every night, at all times, Durra."

"And I will think of you, as well, Selek." She straightened up and wiped her eyes with the back of her hand. "I will be good now."

He bent down and lifted her chin with one long finger. "You are always good, k'diwa, always." And he kissed her, soft and lingering, before releasing her to turn and contort himself into the passenger seat.

It did not take long to reach the transit station and this time of morning there were many spaces in which to park. He retrieved his duffle and closed the hatch and was about to turn away when she came very close to him and pulled something from her bag. He looked in astonishment and then took what she offered him, pressing it to his nose and inhaling deeply. She grinned at him and he quirked him lips up at her, stuffing the little red lace panties that she had worn yesterday into the outside pocket of his duffle quickly. "Thank you, Durra. This is much appreciated."

She linked her hands through his arm and they entered the transit station, quickly finding where he needed to go. There were only a few travelers here, and his wait was less than two minutes. She straightened up, releasing his arm and stepped back, to give him access to the deck, but he stopped her, holding out his hand, with only two fingers extended. Immediately she molded her hand into the same shape and met his fingers, sighing at the lovely emotional field that rose instantaneously to surround them. Too soon, much too soon, he must release her and step up onto the deck. He watched her face until she disappeared in the swirling lights.

And then he was back in San Francisco and she was still there in Africa. 3.5 months was forever.


	34. Chapter 34:Waiting

**A Pearl of Great Price**

**Chapter Thirty-four - Waiting**

**Africa, Earth, and New Vulcan**

**Mid September-mid December 2263**

**Selek**

He sat at the desk in his room, having carried the comlink equipment there. He wanted privacy for this call. Perhaps he would need to request a second comlink, as carrying the equipment back and forth every day would soon become tedious, and someone was bound to ask questions.

He could barely feel her, and they were still on the same planet. Tomorrow he would leave for New Vulcan. Would he even be able to feel her there? He felt he would go mad if he was deprived of that for months. But he must not despair, but work harder to help her learn how to extend herself.

It was time. He touched the controls, and there she was, smiling at him, standing in her kitchen. He was overcome with the sight of her, everything he wanted, standing there, just for him. "Durra."

"Selek."

"This is the last time I will be able to call you from San Francisco. Tomorrow I will leave for New Vulcan. It will be several days before I can call you again."

She struggled to keep her face happy, to be calm. He could feel her struggle plainly now. "I will be waiting until you can call me again." Her fingers reached out, as though she could touch him through the screen. "I will be here, waiting, Selek."

"I have no doubt of it, Durra, none at all." He looked at her with longing, wanting so much. "I would touch you, if I could. I do desire it. Very greatly."

She came closer to the screen. "As do I. Oh, Selek, I miss your touch so much." Her face started to crumple.

He reached for her, following the shining silver cord that bound them together, sending her his love, his yearning. On his screen, her eyes drifted shut and her face relaxed, and then she moaned softly. He allowed himself to think about touching her, holding her, and watched as she reacted, feeling a very gentle return from her, much smaller than what she was receiving from him, but enough that his lok began to swell. "Durra, will you allow me? Please, k'diwa."

"Yes, oh, yes. Selek, please."

He looked at her and yearned. "Durra, will you please remove your robe?" He watched as the silk slithered down her arms, revealing the scraps of silk and lace she wore. His heartbeat increased as he watched her lovely body move before him, his desire growing. He concentrated, sending his feelings to her, watching as she moaned and moved before him, rubbing her hands down her body where he desired to touch her.

And then he could feel, so plainly, her desire for him. It flooded him, and suddenly he was too warm, too constricted. He found himself stripping off his clothing, baring his body to her as she removed those scraps and revealed herself to him.

"Selek, ah love, I miss your touch so much. I need you. I want to feel your hands on my body. Like this. And this." She moaned and moved before him, enflaming him more.

He began to stroke himself, one hand moving over his testicles. His voice was rough as he spoke to her. "I remember how you touched me, the ecstasy it produced. I desire to feel this again. When you speak to me and send your feelings down the bond, it is as though it is you touching me and I am touching you."

She watched him, and he could feel her reaction, and watched her hands, moving on her own body, listened to her moaning softly. He gave her suggestions and watched her carry them out and he squeezed himself, feeling the fires build. It did not take long, and they were both gasping, enflamed, the feelings flowing between them rising to a fever pitch and tipping them over the edge, sharing their ecstasy with each other.

Afterwards, she pulled her robe back around her and leaned close to the screen, talking softly to him, while he filled his eyes with her, trying to hide his mounting desperation from her. The only thing that sustained him was the knowledge that he could feel her so plainly now that he had great hopes that he would be able to continue to feel her within, even on New Vulcan.

***

When the first call came after he was on New Vulcan, she danced around the kitchen, so happy and relieved to see his face again. He almost smiled, just to see her happiness. And faintly, so very faintly, he could feel her joy. He sighed in relief.

***

He moved the camera about, showing her the home he had described, and answered her questions as best as he was able. She asked if she might bring a few small things from her apartment with her when she came to visit, and he quickly assured her that nothing could please him more - except to have her there with him already. She smiled and sent him such a wave of happiness that he wavered as he stood there. She was getting better at their quiet communication, much better.

***

She told him about her students, and he told her about his work, and always they yearned for each other. As the time for her trip approached, their calls took on almost a desperate quality. They yearned for each other continually. She told him of the things she was packing - spices, and small things to replace the treasures he had lost - things he had admired in her apartment. He simmered with the knowledge that she was telling him that she had already decided to come there, to stay there. He overflowed with it, wanting her there _now_.

***

When there were only a few days left before she would depart, he carefully broached the subject of something else she must bring, and she laughed and held up the two packets she had purchased that day, one hundred each. And then he did smile at her. "You are very confident of my prowess, Durra."

"I shall ensure that you have no problem in rising to the occasion." She grinned at him, fully aware of the double meaning of her words. And he laughed aloud, so full of her that he could not contain it.


	35. Chapter 35:New Vulcan Arrival

**A Pearl of Great Price**

**Chapter Thirty-five - New Vulcan - Arrival**

**New Vulcan**

**Late December 2263**

**Durra**

She stepped off the transporter deck in San Francisco and there before her was the gatekeeper. She smiled at him and took the few steps necessary to reach him. When he asked, she pointed to the disk containing her two pieces of luggage. He easily caught them up and gestured toward the exit. She went out onto the sidewalk and started toward the Embassy, but he caught up with her and directed her toward a small ground car. He opened the back door and she seated herself. He put her luggage in the back cargo area and seated himself at the controls, directing the car to the Embassy shuttle pad.

When they arrived there in a few minutes, he retrieved her luggage first, handing it over to the shuttle crew, and then he helped her out and escorted her into the shuttle, settling her down in a seat and bringing her a bottle of water and a small box which he said contained nutrition. She thanked him calmly and he nodded at her and then left. She waited while several Vulcans and two more humans got onto the shuttle, and then the doors were shut and the crew announced that everyone should fasten their safety harness before takeoff. She found the webbing and fastened the buckles, adjusting the webbing snugly. And then the crew seated themselves at the front and the shuttle lifted off, climbing quickly beyond the atmosphere.

She stared out the heavy window, in awe. She had never been outside the atmosphere before. There were so many stars! And the MOON! The book she had brought with her to read languished in her hand luggage, untouched. Eventually, she realized she was hungry, and opened the box she had been given, eating the grain bar and cheese and fruit within. She folded up the empty box carefully and stowed it in her hand luggage for later disposal. She brought the leg rests up and tilted the seat back carefully, so that she did not disturb the person behind her. She continued to watch out the window until she drifted off to sleep.

***

She awoke when the announcement was made that they were twenty minutes from landing. Eagerly she looked out the window again, wanting to see what New Vulcan looked like from space. As they approached, she saw great mountains, and large desert areas. And she became more and more aware of Selek, there in the back of her mind, waiting for her to land. She began to tingle with awareness of him, and had to breathe slowly and calmly to settle herself down again.

The shuttle entered the atmosphere and shuddered just a bit, reacting to the winds at the high elevation. Passing through that area, it calmed down again, and settled to its landing spot gently. The crew completed the landing protocols, and then announced that everyone could undo their safety harness. By the time she had returned her seat to the position it had been in when she entered the shuttle, and removed the harness, people were starting to stand up. She grasped her hand luggage and slid over to the aisle, joining the line of people passing out the door. Someone offered her a hand to help her down the stairs, and she concentrated carefully, not wanting to trip and make a spectacle of herself. When she was down on the red soil, she stepped forward and looked ahead, feeling him so strongly now.

And there he was! She went forward, trying so hard to control herself, to be proper, not to embarrass him, but wanting to fly to him and wrap herself around him. She stepped outside the landing area and he was there, holding out his hand, two fingers extended. She slipped her fingers against his and shuddered from the surge she felt - joy, and love, and lust, so much lust, and yearning. Her eyes met his and he leaned to her and spoke softly. "Welcome to New Vulcan, Durra."

"Selek." She didn't think she could say anything else and he seemed to understand. In no time he had her luggage gathered up in his other hand and was leading her away. She trembled as they walked down the pathway, trying hard to control herself. This was not Earth, and she could not hug him as she would have done one of her nieces or nephews after a trip there. The few minutes it took to walk to his home seemed like years.

And then they were walking through a small gate and up a narrow path and he was opening the door and waving her in. She walked into the red-tan house and on into the nice-sized living area, and then she turned to him as he shut the door firmly. And then she was in his arms and he was all around her and it was heaven.

He vibrated against her. "Durra." Her name came out long and low, stretched out impossibly long, the syllables caressed by his voice, his mouth against the side of her neck.

"Ah, Selek, I have missed you so much."

"And I you. Far, far too much." He lifted her up and carried her through the house, depositing her at a narrow door. She looked at him in question. "This is the bathroom. I thought, since you have had a long flight…" His voice trailed off and she smiled at him.

"Thank you. I'll be just a moment." She went inside, shutting the door, and looked around. Just as he had described. She made use of the facilities, and then washed her hands and face, and turned around to leave again. He was not outside the door. Where had he gone? And then there he was, with her luggage in his hands, and headed down the short hall.

She followed, and found herself in his bedroom. But no longer was there a small bed there. Now the bed was large, and the covers were already turned down to the foot of the bed. The lamp beside the bed was dimly lit, and the pillows were piled at the head. He set her luggage near what must be the closet and turned to her, handing her the small case she had carried as hand luggage. Quickly she opened it and drew out one of the square packets, handing it to him.

He took it, ripping the outside covering off, revealing the stack of smaller packets. He looked at her, his eyes dark, and set the stack on the bedside table and then came to her, holding her by the shoulders, looking down at her. She raised her hands and cupped his face between them, and stood on tiptoe and began to kiss him, everywhere she could reach. He shook in her grasp and began to groan, pulling her against him so that she could feel his arousal. "Too many clothes, Durra."

"Yes, too many." And she began hastily to remove his clothing, while his hands roamed over her body, finding the closures to her clothing, pulling it off quickly, until they stood there, bodies bare, his lok hard and hot between them. And then she moaned and moved against him, so wet already, so eager for his touch. He picked her up and laid her on the bed and knelt between her knees, one of the small packets in his hands. As soon as he was encased, he bent, and began to devour her, making her buck and scream at him, shaking with need, until he thrust within and she wrapped herself around him, pulling him closer with her legs, rocking against him, so glad to feel him again, all over her, within, without, inside, outside, hot, tight, wondrous, glory, joy, flaming ecstasy together.

***

She was nestled against his shoulder, half asleep, totally content. His hands drifted over her body, touching lightly. "Mine."

"Yes. All yours."

He sighed, his body relaxing beneath her. And she giggled and began to torment him, slowly but surely, touching and tasting all the places that she remembered, until he was growling continuously at her, shuddering in need. She reached for another packet and quickly opened it and put it in place, and then slid across his body and lowered herself, her knees on either side of him, rocking back and forth, moaning at him at he pumped his hips up at her. He filled his hands with her breasts, kneading, rolling her nipples between his fingers, and then his hands came to her hips as their tempo increased, and he lunged up beneath her as she screamed at him, their world dissolving in light and heat and joy and love. They were only one, there, totally merged with each other. And it was very, very good.


	36. Chapter 36:New Vulcan Meeting People

**A Pearl of Great Price**

**Chapter Thirty-six - New Vulcan - Meeting People**

**New Vulcan**

**Late December 2263**

**Durra**

She was very curious. Selek was taking her to meet people today. First they would have lunch with Sarek. She did remember him from Nyota and Spock's wedding, but she had not actually spoken to him, so this would be their first real meeting. And then after that, they were going to the primary school, to meet the teachers there and discuss educational matters. And after that, they were going to the social center for an evening, to see what went on there. It would be a full day, and she knew she would be tired at the end, but it was exciting, too.

She finished unpacking her luggage, hanging her clothing in the empty side of the closet in the bedroom. There were also empty drawers in the dresser, for her underwear and other things that she did not want to hang up. Selek seemed to have anticipated everything she would need. She was not used to this, but it was very nice.

She took the packet of small items that she had brought for the kitchen and carried them there, putting the small bottles of spices in the cupboard, and the hand-carved wooden utensils in the drawers, along with the ones that Selek already had. It made her happy to see her things there, mixed in with his. It seemed - permanent. She made a happy little sound before turning back to the bedroom, to retrieve the last part of what she had brought with her.

Back to the living area she went, carrying those things. Small carvings from wood and stone she placed here and there around the room, on the small tables where the lamps sat, on top of the bookcase, on the window sills. Intricate objects made from wire were set out next, making shiny spots here and there about the room. And there was a small wall-hanging, of woven fibers, chosen to highlight the colors in the room. She found a place on one wall that seemed perfect for it, and pressed the hanger against the wall, securing it well before she put the weight of the hanging on it. Finished, she stepped back to look around, and smiled to herself. Yes, just a few little things made it seem more like home - her home - it _was_ going to be her home, very shortly.

Selek entered from outside, his meeting finished, and stopped, looking about. He noticed the small things she had placed about the room. The room looked different, somehow. He contemplated. Yes, it looked more _inviting_. It now spoke to him of her. It was very satisfactory. He crossed to where she stood and looked down at her, touching her cheek softly. "I am pleased with the changes you have made. They make our home more welcoming." She glowed up at him, supremely pleased with his choice of words.

"Our home."

"Yes. This is my wish. To have you live here with me, to have you by my side at all times. But you must spend your visit here wisely, Durra. Talking to people, learning things, being sure that you will be happy and satisfied here. I do not wish you to be unhappy." He was calm and serious, but inside, oh, inside he yearned for her to be here with him always.

"Selek, I think I could be happy with you anywhere. But I will do as you wish. I will learn all that I can."

He nodded, content. "Come, it is time to go to meet Sarek. He will have the noon meal ready for us."

She put her hand in his and they walked along the pathway to Sarek's house, only a short distance away.

At Selek's tap on the door, Sarek opened it and stood aside, welcoming them in. He led the way to the kitchen, very similar to the one in Selek's home. The table and chairs were slightly different, though, and the dishes he set upon the table were completely different from the ones Selek had. So there was variation to be had. Durra noted this. Selek pulled out one chair and held it for her, and Sarek set the hot dishes on the table. When both men were seated, Sarek began to explain the dishes to her, telling her what ingredients were in each one, and how they were cooked. He explained that these dishes were some of the favorites of his deceased wife, Amanda, and therefore he felt that she might like them as well. Some Vulcan food was so spicy that humans could not eat it in comfort.

Durra was touched by Sarek's thoughtfulness and tasted each dish carefully. Most of them she found quite tasty. She asked if she might have the recipes and Sarek and Selek conferred with each other, confirming that Selek already had most of them. Sarek would transmit the remainder to Selek's com link later. Durra thanked him, glad that she would have some native Vulcan dishes that she liked that she would be able to cook for Selek.

They sat around the table and spoke of many things. Sarek told her of the many non-Vulcans who lived and worked on New Vulcan, some of whom Selek had arranged for her to meet this evening. He spoke of the difficulties some of them had had getting used to the heat of New Vulcan, but Durra laughed and said she had grown up in Africa, and was used to the heat. Selek nodded, remembering his brief trips there.

Sarek also spoke of the differences between the world she was used to and this new world, still under development. Here people were expected to do as much for themselves as possible, and resources were still severely rationed. Durra nodded in understanding. There would certainly be no wild shopping sprees here.

When it was time for Sarek to return to his office, she thanked him for his hospitality, for the meal, and for the recipes, but mostly for sharing the things he knew she might need to know, for he had had a human wife as well. He bowed slightly over her hands, and turned to Selek, telling him that he had chosen well. She glowed and sparkled, happy with his approval. And when Selek offered her his hand when they left, she could feel his happiness as well.

***

Selek led her down the paths to the schools. Here were three schools. The primary school was for the youngest children - some as young as three or four. All the children were tested, and when they were judged ready for this learning, they were allowed to start. These schools were very different from the schools now vanished with the Vulcan homeworld. There were no learning bowls here, teachers wrote on screens in the classrooms, answering children's questions. Lessons came from computer consoles, or even from books. Some children studied some subjects together, and others alone, working at their own pace. The children moved about the school during the day, working with those who were at the same place in a particular subject. It was all new to the Vulcans, worked out as they went along, for they had lost the methods that they had used for centuries and had actively sought the help of other cultures for replacement methods, not being able to wait many years until they could begin to build new bowls to educate their children.

Durra talked extensively with the teachers there, learning much. She offered some information about the labs she conducted for the students who studied languages with her. Several of the teachers were quite interested, and asked that she return to speak with them if she had time. She readily agreed.

The next school was for older children, those who on Earth would have been said to be approaching puberty. Of course, Vulcan physiology was much different. These children worked harder, studied more difficult subjects. But they also learned many other things. They studied martial arts, for instance, something that was not normally taught in public schools on Earth. And they learned also the ancient skills, those things that now enabled the people of New Vulcan to become self-sufficient. She was very impressed.

The last school was for the oldest children, the ones preparing for the Vulcan Science Academy when it was re-established, or other equivalent schools on other planets. Some of these children even expressed an interest in attending StarFleet Academy. They were serious and quiet, calmly discussing their possible futures with her as though they were much older. She was more than a little intimidated by some of them, they were so intelligent and controlled.

When they left the school complex, she had much to think about. They walked back home, hand in hand, quiet, her thoughts moving round and round. Selek watched her, but did not disturb her thoughts.

When they sat once more in the cool kitchen, glasses of fruit juice before them, he discussed where she would like to go on following days. He had a list of things he thought she might be interested in - the gardens, the farmer's market, the section of town where the tailors and other clothing fabricators had their shops, the other retail areas, the section where there were teachers of the ancient arts, and other things of interest. She read through his list and joyfully agreed with it. Yes, these were the things she wanted to see, these were the people she wanted to talk to. He relaxed and his lips quirked up, glad he had chosen carefully with her needs in mind.

And then there was time, in the late afternoon, before it was time to prepare for the evening's activities, to retire to the bedroom again, and enjoy pleasuring each other again. Their clothing dropped to the floor quickly, and they touched each other's skin, until their moans and gasps overcame them and they sank to the bed, wrapped around each other, urgent in their desire.

***

Selek stroked the side of Durra's face softly and turned to him, a soft questioning sound humming against his neck. "Would you like a shower now, before we dress again?"

She raised her head and grinned at him. "Yes. Do show me how that wonderful shower works."

He picked her up and carried her into the bathroom and set her in the large stall, entering after her and shutting the door. He touched various controls and they were surrounded by water, cascading warmly over their bodies. And when they had cleansed each other, there was still time to taste and tease and touch and moan in ecstasy, with the warm water all about them. It was a very relaxed couple who headed down the path to the social center for the evening of talk, and games, and music.


	37. Chptr 37:New Vulcan Career Opportunities

**A Pearl of Great Price**

**Chapter Thirty-seven - New Vulcan - Career Opportunities**

**New Vulcan**

**Late December 2263**

**Durra**

She puttered about in the kitchen, cleaning up the small amount of mess from breakfast. Selek had had a meeting which could not be postponed, and had reluctantly left her here. She had assured him that she would be fine, and he had said he would return by noon. She sat down at the table with the small PADD she called her shopping list, and began to make notes. And then she took the mesh bag from the hook by the back door and left the house, headed for the farmer's market.

She wandered up and down the rows of small booths, looking at the fresh produce, until she found the items she had put on her list. She selected several different types of tubers and held out the chit Selek had given her, but the merchant did not take it. Instead he asked her a question.

"You are the language professor from Earth, is this not correct?"

"Yes, indeed I am."

"Might I ask a question?"

She was slightly confused, but saw no harm in his request. "Certainly."

"Do you offer classes in Standard?"

"On Earth? No, I don't. I teach languages spoken on other planets."

"But here, on New Vulcan, will you be offering instruction in Standard?"

She had not considered this. She cocked her head and looked at him. "Why do you ask this?"

The merchant looked about him, and then looked back to her, hanging his head slightly. "No one in my family can speak Standard. Off-worlders come to shop, and I cannot communicate with them. If I and my wife and sons could speak Standard, we could sell more produce."

Durra nodded at him. Yes, this was true. She had seen some of the newcomers to New Vulcan, who did not speak Vulcan, trying to bargain with the merchants. "Here, on New Vulcan, I believe that I will offer instruction in Standard. You have a very good reason to learn. Would you like a small class, just for your family members?"

"That would be most acceptable. Would you be willing to accept fresh produce in payment?"

"Yes, indeed. Your produce is quite excellent. But please understand that I cannot start these classes until I return from Earth next month."

"Will you be staying here permanently after that?"

"Yes, I will. I am returning to Earth to pack up my belongings to ship to New Vulcan. When I return, it will be to stay. I can start your lessons then."

"We will look forward to them, Osavensu. In the meantime, I will tally your purchases. Please inform me of the charge for the lessons when it is convenient." He handed her the tubers she had selected, wrapped in a sheet of soft plastic, and she put them in the mesh bag, nodding her thanks.

She headed on down the pathway, going to pick up the new sandals she had ordered, thinking about the exchange with the farmer. She had not gone very far when she became aware of someone beside her, clearing her throat. She looked to the side and saw a Vulcan woman standing there, trying to catch her attention. "Yes, can I help you with something?"

The woman looked about and then opened her mouth, a torrent of words spilling out. "Oh, please, osavensu, listen to my plea. My bondmate and I have a small business in woven items. And many of the off-worlders come and look and wish to buy, but we cannot communicate with them. Please offer us one of your classes in Standard so that we may increase our business so that we can provide for our children."

"How many children do you have?" Durra was interested in spite of herself.

"We have three daughters already, and I will bear a son in the new year."

Durra smiled. "And what sort of woven items do you sell?"

"Small hangings for the walls. Heavy mats to protect the tables from hot dishes. Small flat mats for the table, under the plates. Many such items for the home."

"Just the sort of things that I want! You must tell me where your shop is."

In no time at all, the woman had shown Durra where the small shop was and Durra was looking through what they had to offer. When she found exactly the place mats that she had imagined, she was delighted, and offered her chip immediately. But the woman pushed her hand away and asked for the same type of arrangement she had made with the produce merchant. Durra left the shop with the place mats and a second contract for lessons in Standard.

She hurried now, to pick up her sandals and get home in time to cook. Unfortunately, the sandal maker had somehow heard of the Standard lessons and wanted his family to participate as well. She had difficulties in getting away from him, finally stating clearly that she must have time to cook the noon meal. He then apologized profusely and allowed her to leave his shop, her new sandals on her feet.

***

When Selek entered the house, he was greeted with the spicy scent of the dish she had prepared from the fresh tubers. He followed the scent into the kitchen and noticed the new mats on the table. "You have been shopping, I see. Do you need more credit on the chip?"

"I have not spent a single credit." Durra grinned at him as he cocked one eyebrow at her. "All the things I brought home with me today were given to me in exchange for future lessons in Standard." She laughed at Selek's astonished expression. "Come, sit down and eat and I will explain."

When he had heard the whole story, he shook his head. "I see that there will be no need to introduce you to the people I had intended to. You will not need their assistance in finding an occupation here. You have already done so for yourself. I am quite pleased with what has happened, Durra."

Durra nodded at him and smiled. "I am pleased as well. I have found a way to continue with teaching, which I enjoy very much, and at the same time, to do something to help the Vulcan people to recover. By teaching them Standard, they will be able to expand their businesses and also to expand the profit margin of New Vulcan. Their children will have better lives. There are so many pluses to this that it all just seems wonderful." She grinned at him. "And I already have three contracts, so we will have fresh vegetables and woven items and sandals for some time, without spending a single credit."

"By the time you have accepted all the contracts that you feel you have time for, all of our household needs will have been taken care of." His lips quirked up at the corners. "And now, since I do not need to take you to meet with the career counselors, we have a full afternoon available to us." His eyes were dark now, deep pools that pulled her in.

"A whole afternoon alone? No calls, no errands?"

"Exactly. I will even shut off the com link if you desire."

"Oh, I desire. I definitely desire."

And he could tell, by the scent of her, that that was true on many levels. It only took a moment to lock the doors and shut down the com link. And then he picked her up and carried her into the bedroom, placing her on the center of the bed and lowering himself down, to press her down gently into the mattress, spreading his heat over her to her enthusiastic response. The first time he sheathed himself in her, he was on top. The second time, she was on top. And then they lay there, and talked softly to one another, and she took his hands, and stroked, and teased, and sucked his fingers into her mouth until he growled at her and shook with the sensations she generated and pulled her to him before he lost complete control, his mouth upon her sending her into exquisite convulsions of heat and joy before he plunged deeply within her and filled her up with his heat. They slept then, wrapped around one another, full of each other, sated and spent.


	38. Chapter 38:Packing

**A Pearl of Great Price**

**Chapter Thirty-eight - Packing**

**New Vulcan**

**Early January 2264**

**Durra**

She washed the dishes they had used at suppertime and put them away in the cupboards. She wiped off the table, and laid the new placemats back in front of the chairs. And then she looked around the kitchen, memorizing the way it looked. Tomorrow she would leave, to go back to Earth, back to Africa, to sell her flitter, and her apartment, her furniture and many of her possessions - things she would not need here. The rest she would pack up, and the Embassy would send a cargo pod and people to load it up. And then she would come back here, and this would be_ her_ kitchen, _her_ home, _her_ Selek, for the rest of her life. She took a deep breath, and sighed happily.

She walked into the living area, and there he was, seated at his desk, deeply absorbed in some task. She stood quietly just inside the doorway, until he lifted his head and looked at her. "Are you almost finished, Selek?"

"Another 2.5 minutes and I will be done, Durra."

"Good." She smiled at him and sat down in one of the cushioned chairs, her hands folded in her lap, and waited for him to finish. When he had shut down the com link, and laid aside the PADDs he had been referencing in a neat stack on the side of the desk, she rose from her chair and extended one hand to him. He rose and moved around the desk, coming to stand by her side and clasped her hand in his.

"What is it that you need?"

"There are things you need to attend to while I am gone."

"Do I need to make a list?"

She giggled at him. "I know that you will not forget a single thing that I say."

"That is very true. I am ready to listen, then."

She led him into the kitchen and pointed at the blank space between the food preparation counter and the built-in niches for the appliances. "See that spot right there?" He nodded at her. "We need a composter right there - with a hatch on this side to put in the scrapings and peelings and things, and a hatch on the outside to scoop out the compost and add it to the garden."

"But there is no garden, Durra."

"But there soon will be." She led him through the door into the yard. "There, see, I have marked the spot."

And sure enough, there were small stakes driven into the ground, with string running between them, marking out a spot.

"It's far enough from the fence and the house that there will not be much shade. But it needs a small stone border about it, and fertilizer and soil enhancements tilled into the ground, and an automatic watering system installed by the stone border, that will water the garden at dawn and dusk, even if we are not here."

"And what will you plant there, Durra? You have already managed to secure fresh produce for our home."

"Herbs that I cannot find in the market here. Peanuts and sweet potatoes. A few flowers. Nothing that is already here, only things I could not find."

He nodded, approving. "That is a good plan. I will see that your wishes are carried out." He looked down at her. "I will build the stone border myself. It will help to keep me occupied while you are gone."

She smiled at him and reached up to caress his cheek. "I was hoping that you would. I would like that very much."

Now she drew him around the house, to where the bedrooms were. She pointed to a spot on the wall. "Is this the end of the hall?"

"Yes." He moved forward and touched the wall, making arcs with his arms. "Here is our bedroom. This on the end is the small bedroom. The hall runs here."

"It just ends blankly at the house wall."

"Yes." He paused. "Many of the houses are built this way. So that it is easy to add rooms on. When I built this house, I had no hope that there would be a need for more rooms. Now, however, things are different." He looked down at her, and she smiled up at him.

"Yes, and I want you to start adding those rooms now!"

He reacted in astonishment. "Now?"

"Yes. See, here we can put a laundry area, with a 'fresher and a counter to fold things on. So that I do not have to carry all the laundry out all the time. And then two more small bedrooms, one beside the laundry room, and the other at the end of the hall."

He stepped back and looked at the side of the house, and then he moved, placing his back against the house, and began to pace. When he had counted out the steps he desired, he stopped, and began to drag his foot against the ground, making a long groove, parallel to the side of the house. Durra squealed and clapped her hands together when she realized what he was doing. He paced out one medium sized room, and then another, and then another, making an 'L' shape next to the exiting house. Then he stepped back beside her and looked at her. "This is what you wish?"

"Oh, yes, that is just perfect! That is exactly what I want." She raised her face to him, glowing with happiness. "Thank you, Selek."

He lifted his hand and laid it gently upon her cheek. "And these new rooms, who will sleep in them, Durra?" His voice was soft, and full of emotion.

"If we are very lucky, our children will sleep in these rooms, Selek. Is that not what you want?"

He could barely speak, he was so full of love for her, so full of desire and need. And she drew him back into the house, into the bedroom, and wrapped herself around him, showing him how she felt with no words necessary. And he treasured her, filling himself with her love.

***

She took the smaller of her two pieces of luggage, and collapsed it, putting it at the bottom of the larger piece. She took a few things from the closet, and folded them in on top of that. Most of her clothing she left, in the closet, in the dresser. There was no point it taking it back to Africa and then bringing it here again. She did go into the bathroom and retrieve her hairbrush, because it was her favorite. She found the large bag she had used as a carryon and folded that into her luggage as well. She would not need to hand-carry anything on the way back. She went about and collected all the laundry and folded it into the basket on the floor of the closet. And then she took off the clothing that she was wearing and added it to the basket. He came up behind her and molded himself to her, all hot and ready, and she sighed and wiggled against him, and he growled softly at her, his mouth on her neck, nipping.

"Selek, it's going to be so hard, leaving here. I'm going to miss you so."

"You will only be gone for two or three weeks, only long enough to pack and put everything up for sale. And then you will be back. And our bond is so strong now that you will be able to feel me always with you." He ran his hands over her body, touching all the places he knew so well now. "Come now, let me pleasure you, let me show you what you mean to me."

And she turned and wound herself around him, touching, tasting, biting until he groaned and growled and lifted her and put her back to the wall, sliding her up until he could bury his face between her legs and make her scream and buck against him. And then he slid her down, down, sheathing himself in her wonderful wet body while she quivered and shuddered and clutched at him, pumping against her, pushing her into the wall, totally overcome with fires blazing within him, until she began to bite the side of his neck and he roared at her and emptied himself, flooding her with his heat.

When he could think again, he shook with the knowledge of what he had done. "Durra, I..I.."

"Shh, it will be alright."

"I do apologize. I did not think."

"It is alright, Selek. I am sure that it is. It is only a few days until the end of my cycle. I cannot possibly be fertile now."

He shook as he carried her to the bathroom. "I will cleanse you." He started the shower and washed all the evidence from her body and from his. He held her close. "Durra." His voice lingered over her name, drawing out the syllables, treasuring the sounds.

"Ah, Selek, love, I know how much you want to feel me with nothing between us. It is a constant hunger and I feel it too. It was so nice." Her voice was soft and full of emotion. "It will not be long, Selek, will it? Not too long."

"I do not think so, no. Perhaps two or three months." He held her close, and she held him, and they found themselves quickly back in the bedroom, on the bed, touching and tasting again. This time he did not forget. And since this was the last night he would have her here, in his bed, until she returned again, he did not let her sleep for very long at all. 


	39. Chapter 39:Saying Goodbye

**A Pearl of Great Price**

**Chapter Thirty-nine - Saying Good-bye**

**Africa**

**Mid-Late January 2264**

**Durra**

She stood in the center of her living room, trying to decide what to do first. Well, whatever she decided to pack, she would need a box. With that thought in mind, she cleared everything off of her table, moving the chairs around to the back, out of the way. Then she carefully slit the strap holding the stack of flattened boxes together and took the top box, flipping it open and securing the bottom flaps. She set the box on the table. Then she turned and went to the linen closet, bringing out the two sets of new sheets. Those she carried to the box and laid them inside, folding and refolding until she had a firm layer of fabric that completely filled the bottom half of the box. She turned and went back to the linen closet, bringing out the four sets of new towels next. These managed to fill the rest of the box. Carefully, she folded in the top flaps, then picked up the dark markers and printed 'Sheets and Towels' in the heavily outlined square on the side of the box. She hefted the box and carried it across the room, setting it neatly on the floor next to the front door, with the markings facing out into the room. One down.

She set up another box and went immediately to get the albums full of old, old pictures. Her grandparents, great-grandparents, even great-great grandparents. One day she would sit with these albums on her lap and show the pictures to her own grandchildren. With a glorious smile on her face, she wrapped each album carefully in thin plastic sheets and set them in the box. She took the framed pictures off the walls and wrapped them carefully, adding them to the box. Last she went about and found the holos, sitting here and there, and added them. Now the box was full. She folded the flaps and printed 'Family Portraits' on it and set it carefully on top of the other box. What next?

Into the kitchen. She gathered up the utensils, baking dishes, pots, pans, dishes that she used constantly. Things she had not touched for months or years stayed in the cabinets. She carefully wrapped and nestled until she had the box well packed. This one she just labeled 'Kitchen'.

By suppertime she was tired and there was a nice stack of boxes beside the door. Before she ate, she sat down at her com link and sent two messages, both nearly identical, the first to her 'family' list and the second to the list of students and friends that she kept. "If you need furniture or household items, please come and select something from the things that I will not be taking with me when I move." The first message said 'come this week' and the second 'come next week'. There, that was taken care of. Time to find something to eat.

And then the com link chimed and he was there, gazing out at her. She sighed happily and turned the camera, showing him the stack of boxes. "You have been busy."

"Yes, I have. I am wasting no time. I am eager to return home." She watched his face as she said this and saw the softening around his eyes, the change in the shape of his mouth. "New Vulcan is my home now and I wish to be back there as soon as I can." Through their link she felt him, warm and protective, and it felt so good.

***

In the days that followed, first one and then another of her nieces and nephews came and hugged her, and wished her well, and left with a chair, or an armload of linens, or a box of dishes. Alhamisi and M'Umbha came and spent several hours with her, bringing her little boxes of spices, and a new, brightly patterned dress, to wear at her bonding ceremony. She held them and cried, a little.

"Do not cry, little sister. You are going forth on a new adventure. All of us have seen how happy you are now, and we are glad of it. You have had too much pain in your life, now is the time for joy. He is a good man, and I am sure that he will take care of you well, as Spock cares for Nyota. All of his family that I have met have impressed me very much and I cannot think of anyone that I believe would suit you more."

She smiled at him through her tears and hugged him tight. "I will miss you, my brother. But surely this will not be the last time I see you, for he comes to Earth every year on business and I believe I will be able to come with him, at least part of the time. And San Francisco and Africa are not so far apart when you use the transporters - or even a shuttle."

Alhamisi grinned back at her and assured her that they would see each other again. And M'Umbha hugged her as well, and assured her that they would always be welcome as guests in her home. When they left, she was so full of emotion that she sat quietly for awhile in her living room, not so full now as it had been a few days ago, slowly regaining her equilibrium. And then she rose again, and continued.

***

The second week, her students, both old and new, came to wish her well, and carry off small mementos. She passed out many of her books to them, knowing she would not need those particular books again. The books she needed were long packed by then. And the other professors, with whom she had taught for many years, came to ask questions, and wish her well, and wonder at what she was doing, so brave and eager.

***

And then the day was come, when there was a knock, and there at her door were two tall, broad Vulcan men, come to carry off the boxes she had marked. And the small bench at the foot of her bed, and two lamps, that they wrapped in heavy padding, and the large box from the botanical store, that Alhamisi had helped her with. When they had carried it all out, they came again, to be sure that they had everything she wished to send, giving her the cargo number and the date it would arrive on New Vulcan. They handed her a small PADD with all the information on it, bowed slightly to her, and stated their satisfaction at being asked to assist the S'chn T'gai family in this matter. And then they were gone.

Less than half an hour later, the other truck arrived, with the people from the student association, there to collect the remainder of her things, for the use of students who had not the means to buy them for themselves. She pointed out her luggage, sitting against the wall beside the door, and told them to pack everything else. The crew of six went to work immediately, packing swiftly and carrying each box out as soon as it was packed. In no time at all, everything was gone, all the cabinets empty, the rooms bare.

The man who had purchased her flitter was there before they finished, collecting the keys and smiling happily at the great bargain he had made, his small son clinging to his hand with wide eyes when he saw what they were leaving in.

And then the crew she had hired to clean the apartment were there, ready to start. And the couple who had bought the apartment, eager to collect their keys.

When Nyota's brother arrived to take her to the transit station, she was eager to leave this place that was not hers anymore. He lifted up her two pieces of luggage, and she took her carry-on bag, and they left, not even looking behind them.

He carried her luggage and set it on the lit disk beside her, and gave her one last hug, and she nodded at the technician, and suddenly, she was in San Francisco again. And there was the gatekeeper, waiting for her. It was really happening, she was truly on her way back to him. Soon, soon, they would be together again, and this time, they would not be parted. She could feel him, there in the back of her mind, so relieved that she had settled her affairs so quickly and was on her way back to him.

As she sat in the comfortable ground car, on her way to the Embassy shuttle landing, she sent him a strong surge of emotions, happy and excited, and he sent her back a very explicit image of the welcome he had planned for her, suffusing her whole body in heat. Such a naughty Vulcan! And all, every single bit of him, was hers.


	40. Chapter 40:Settling In

**A Pearl of Great Price**

**Chapter Forty - Settling In**

**New Vulcan**

**February 2264**

**Durra**

She woke from her doze when she felt the buffeting of the atmosphere against the shuttle. And then she could feel him, so strongly, waiting with barely concealed impatience for the shuttle to land. She grinned to herself and straightened up her seat, collecting the few things she had scattered about her during the trip and stuffing them back into her carry-on bag. In only a few moments the shuttle was setting down, the engines shutting off. She slid across the empty seat beside her and stood up in the aisle, stretching slightly to remove the stiffness from the long trip.

And then the shuttle door was open, and people were filing out. She stepped carefully down the stairs, and then moved across the marked area, towards where others stood waiting, her eyes finding his and locking on. When she stood before him, she trembled, feeling his reaction to seeing her here again. And then he extended his fingers to her and she touched him and trembled more, feeling the flood of emotion that he sent her. "Selek." She couldn't say any more than that.

"Durra." He moved her gently aside, so that they did not block the way. And then he stood there, unable to move any further, hardly able to wait for her luggage before heading home. Home. Their home. Just the thought of it was flame. One of the crew came and handed her bags to him and they started off, down the path, walking faster and faster as they got away from the landing site.

When they reached the stone fence that he had built, he opened the gate and ushered her in, and she stopped, just inside the fence, looking with awe on the changed shape of the house. "Oh, Selek, you built all the rooms already!"

His breath was on the back of her head, his heat against her. "Yes. The outside is finished. Inside there is still work to do. And I did something else, something you did not request."

She raised her eyes, questioning, and watched his slow smile creep over his face. "I did add sound-proofing around the large bedroom." His eyes twinkled at her, and she laughed, clapping her hands over her mouth.

And then she was moving, around the outside of the house, looking at the new construction, finding the new low fence in the back, around the garden-to-be, and the composter, now built into the kitchen wall. Unable to contain herself any longer, she flung her arms around him and hugged him hard. He growled at her and she trembled against him, and then hurried to open the door, and dashed for the bathroom.

When she came out, he was there, right in front of the door, and he lifted her up, and carried her to the bedroom, kicking the door shut behind him. She grabbed one of the foil packets off the night stand as they passed, and began to pull at his clothing as soon as he set her on the bed. He trembled at her touch, shaking and growling at her as she pressed her lips against his bare chest. She was out of her clothes, so fast, so ready for him, pulling him over her as she rolled back onto the bed. And then he was all over her, touching, tasting, groaning and growling at her as she opened that little foil packet and prepared him. She screamed at him when he thrust hard into her, overcome with the sensations he was causing. She hung on, her hands busy on his body, and convulsed, hard, when he lowered his face and bit her, unable to control himself further.

He could not leave her, he would not release her. She ran her hands over him, finding him hot and ready for her, with no waiting time at all. But they could not reuse the same condom, and she pulled him up, dragging him into the bathroom, washing him while he panted and pulled at her. They stumbled back toward the bedroom, but he could not wait, and lifted her, bracing her against the wall and devouring her while she screamed at him, and begged him to continue, not to stop, never stop. She bowed her body and convulsed against his tongue, enflaming him even more.

When she could breath again without gasping, she slid down his body, tasting as she went, and he shivered and shook and shuddered as she swallowed him up and brought him the ecstasy that only she could. She leaned against him, waiting for sanity to return, and then tugged him back to the bedroom, where the little foil packets waited, ready to be used.

***

When she finally collapsed against him, falling into a light sleep, he lay there, his body completely relaxed, and contemplated her. His. Completely. Totally. And he did not think there would be any trouble with his Pon Farr. She had proved this today, and other days, when she had taken all that he offered and demanded more. He had no fear now, only a great love, and one that she returned, feeding it to him in ever greater amounts. His mind drifted, and he realized that he had not been getting enough sleep as he sank slowly down, cradling her to him as he descended into blissful oblivion.

***

When he returned home for noon-meal the next day, she was standing by the front door, a perplexed look on her face. "Is there some problem?"

"Yes, there definitely is. There has been a steady stream of people here this morning, begging for Standard classes. I now have fifteen classes scheduled and cannot take any more than that. I am having to turn people away. Selek, I need a desk and a room for classes!"

He looked at her and his lips quirked up. "We can expand on the other side of the living area. After we have eaten, I will mark out a room for you. And I will contact the builders this afternoon. I am sure you will get preferential treatment. Word of your classes has spread while you were gone. Go out to the markets and look at the desks that are available, and also decide what furniture you want in your classroom. I am sure you will find the furniture makers eager to assist you."

She smiled up at him, and turned and tugged him into the house, bringing him into the kitchen, where the food was already spread out on the table, just waiting for him to arrive. While they ate, she explained that she would have one class in the morning, and two in the afternoon, five days a week. Each class would only meet once a week, but the students would have words to practice together between classes. He approved, only saying that he hoped she would not tire herself too much with so many classes.

***

Over the next few days, the builders came and roughed in the new room, giving it an outside door, so that the students would not have to come through the private part of their house for their lessons. This was something neither of them had thought of. And they built shelves along one wall of the classroom, so that she would have somewhere to put her books, and other teaching aids. And then they moved back to the other rooms, which were not finished, building cabinets below the folding shelf she had asked for, and installing the 'fresher, so that she could do the laundry there now. Last they painted the two new small bedrooms and the classroom, and then they bowed and left. By that time, her cargo pod had arrived, and she was able to unpack all the boxes, and put everything away. And then the new furniture arrived, and was installed. And she notified all her students that classes would start the next week, assigning each family to a specific time slot.

And every night, they pleasured each other, making their bodies sing with joy. And he counted the days, until her next fertile period would come, knowing what would happen when that occurred. He had spoken with T'Pau, and with Sarek, and everything was ready. It would not be long.


	41. Chapter 41:Fertility

**A Pearl of Great Price**

**Chapter Forty-one - Fertility**

**New Vulcan**

**24 March 2264**

**Durra**

This was the last class of the day, and they were not eager to leave today. She stood in the classroom, trying to coax them out gently, but they were so excited, so eager to learn. She was aware when he came to stand in the doorway into their home, still and tall, saying nothing, just looking. Again she tried to gently steer her students towards the outer door, and again they asked another question, and another. He stepped into the classroom, radiating irritation, so plainly that they could not help but see it. "Your time is passed. Please leave now."

The family moved closer together, the children clinging to their parents, who backed hesitantly to the door. She went to him, touching his arm, feeling how hot he was. "They are leaving now. Be calm."

He looked down at her and relaxed slightly, clasping his shaking hands behind him. He stared hard at the retreating family, not ceasing until the door closed behind them. And then he bent his head, and buried his face in her hair, breathing deeply. His voice vibrated, deep and heavy. "Your scent is overpowering, Durra. It enflames me."

"Well, just hold that thought. I need to straighten up in here, and then I will put supper on the table. It's in the oven and almost done." She started forward, to pick up her books, but he reached out and held her arm, pulling her back towards him.

"I desire thee. Now." He thrust his hips against hers, rocking his engorged lok against her soft belly. "Feel how ready I am for thee."

She gasped at him, and touched his face. "You're so hot! Give me your hands, Selek." He tried not to, but she pulled at him, and held his shaking hands in hers. Through the touch of their hands, she could feel it so strongly now. "Selek. Calm, beloved. I need to go and turn the oven off and call Sarek."

"We do not need another male here. I will be sufficient to satisfy you without any assistance." His voice was harder now and he pulled her tighter against him.

"Ah, Selek, I know that, love. But please let me go to the kitchen. I put a lot of work in that casserole, and I do not want the kitchen smelling of burnt food." Reluctantly, he released her, but he followed as she moved about, turning off the oven, removing the casserole and sitting it on one of padded mats. And then she went back into the living area, and pressed the preset keys on the com link. Almost immediately, Sarek's face filled the screen. "Is it time, Durra?"

"Yes. Now."

"Can you get into the bedroom and shut the door?"

"I will try."

"I will call T'Pau and we will be there as quickly as possible. Go now." And his face disappeared. Quickly she turned and slid along the wall beside the desk, darting around the corner into the hall while he was still staring at the now-blank com link, confused by the sound of another male voice. In the bedroom she went, and closed the door quickly, latching it. In only a moment, she heard the sound of Sarek's voice, talking to Selek, trying to reason with him, drawing him away. And then there was a tap on the door, and a woman's voice, asking for admittance. She eased the door open, and one of the healer-priestesses was there. She opened the door further, and the healer slipped inside.

"I am T'Nara. I am come to help you. T'Pau will be at the appointed place. After I get you away, Sarek will bring Selek. Do you not have something special you wish to wear?"

"Yes, yes I do." She went to the closet and drew out the dress that Alhamisi and M'Umbha had given her. T'Nara stroked the fabric, admiring the bright colors. Swiftly she stripped off her clothing and dumped it into the laundry basket on the floor of the closet. She wound the bright fabric about her, securing it, then stepped to the dresser, putting on the bright copper bangles that her mother had given her on the day she changed from a girl to a woman. And then the hoops for her ears, that her father had given her on the day that she finally received her first college degree. She slipped her feet into simple sandals, and she was ready to go.

T'Nara opened the door silently, and crept down the short hall, Durra following behind. Sarek caught their eyes, and nodded, and they slipped around the corner, across the room towards the front door. Durra watched Selek, weaving on his feet, and would have gone to him, but T'Nara pulled her out the door quickly.

"You will see him soon. Come now, we must go quickly to prepare." and she led Durra off, down the dusty path, toward the hills at the edge of town.

***

Sarek managed to persuade Selek down the hall, into the bedroom, knowing that there were garments that had been created for this event, and that he would want to wear them. Inside the bedroom, Selek stopped, and inhaled deeply. "She has been here. Her scent, it is overpowering." He turned to Sarek. "YOU CANNOT HAVE HER!"

Sarek hastened to assure him that he had no desire for Durra. "She is yours. I do understand this. But come, it is time to change into your garments that you had made for this occasion. You must look your best for her now." Pushing and prodding, he managed to get Selek to change into the robe with the swirling embroidery down the front.

Selek ran his hand down the front, muttering. And then he turned to Sarek and smiled widely. "It is time. We will be truly bonded. No one will take her from me."

Sarek agreed with him, prodding him out the door and down the dusty path. This was progressing very fast. This morning Selek had been fine, and now he was far gone. This bond would be strong, very, very strong.

***

T'Pau seated herself on the padded chair. She missed being carried in by strong young men, but things were different here. Customs were changed to account for the circumstances they were in now. But there were still the little bells, and the gong. Sarek positioned Selek and handed him the hammer. When Selek saw the hammer and the gong, he straightened up, acquiring more control. He raised his hand and hit the gong with the hammer, making it ring loudly. And then there was the sound of the little bells, being shaken on their frame, and the priestesses came down from between the rocks, into the open space that was the community's place of marriage. And behind them came Durra, straight and proud, dressed in the bright cloth of her birthplace, as was right and proper. T'Pau approved.

Durra crossed straight to Selek, and laid her hands on his, and together they rang the gong. Selek's eyes were locked on her, and his body bent in her direction. With soft words, she turned him toward T'Pau, and seeing her, he stood tall again, dropping the hammer in the sand, and held out his two fingers to Durra. She laid her fingers on his, and together they crossed to where T'Pau sat, kneeling before her.

T'Pau laid her hands upon their faces, and looked into their minds. Truly, this bond was already strong, and would only get stronger. It was meet. She dropped her hands from their faces, and told them to turn and face each other, and then she put his hand on her face, and her hand on his face. She moved Durra's fingers slightly, until she could tell that the connection was strong, and then she laid her hands back over theirs, and began to recite the vows.

The very air in the small clearing seemed charged. As the vows were spoken, the sound cracked about, and the healers shook slightly, their eyes looking about, seeking the source of the power that they felt. And when T'Pau entered the minds of the two before her for the second time, deepening and strengthening their bond, it was as though lightening struck the ground before her.

All was quiet then, no one saying a word. And then T'Pau lifted her hands from their faces, and urged them up. Selek was totally focused on Durra, nothing else penetrating. Durra clasped his hand and led him in the direction the healers were indicating, towards a small cave, well prepared. Selek followed her, and the healers closed ranks, barring anyone else from coming close.

The remaining people in the clearing turned, and headed back towards the town, Sarek assisting T'Pau. When the clearing was empty, all the healers except one left as well. One would stay to monitor, in case there was need. But inside the cave, the sounds of ecstasy were already heard.


	42. Chapter 42:In the Cave

**A Pearl of Great Price**

**Chapter Forty-two - In the Cave**

**New Vulcan**

**24-26 March 2264**

**Durra**

She led him in, and stood him in the middle of the small cave. A firepot glowed in one corner, and there was a pitcher of water on a small stand, next to the wide padded bench. Beside the entrance, there was a shelf. She slipped out of her sandals, and placed them beneath the shelf. And then she knelt, and removed his sandals, setting them beside hers. The feel of her hands on his feet made him groan at her. She stood again, her hands resting against his chest, and he inhaled deeply, sucking her scent into his body, growling softly at her. Gently she removed the embroidered robe, folding it and placing it on the shelf. He stood before her, bare, engorged, swaying slightly. She did not touch him again, but removed her bangles and earrings, laying them beside his robe on the shelf. And then she unwound the bright cloth that covered her, and folded it also, laying it on top of her jewelry.

**Selek**

The sight of her body, bared to him, was almost too much. He trembled now, wanting, needing. Through the link, he could feel her, soothing him, calming him, acknowledging his need. And then she took his hand, and led him to the padded bench, and laid herself down, pulling him down as well, so that he touched her skin everywhere. The flames rose, then, inciting him, and he buried his face in her breasts, his tongue licking her skin, making her moan at him. He moved on her, sliding his knee between her legs, feeling her move under him, her body soft and cool against his heat. His hands moved over her body, tracing her curves, molding her breasts while his mouth enclosed first one nipple and then the other, his tongue moving over them, making them rise up hard against his tongue while she moaned him, the soft curls against his thigh growing damp.

Her scent changed, telling him she was aroused now, and he shook with it, growling louder, his teeth nipping at her skin. Her hands pulled at him, and she rolled her hips, pushing up against him. His lok twitched and jerked against her belly, and a drop of semen seeped out, making a wet spot on her belly that he rubbed against, his vision all flame now, his body shaking with need of her. And then her hands were on his lok, stroking, squeezing, and he shuddered. He lifted himself, no more than absolutely necessary, moving his leg over hers, so that he was positioned at her entrance, and her hands were guiding, he could feel her wetness, sliding over him. He thrust hard, sinking down into her, and she gasped and moaned, and caught one of his ears in her mouth, sucking and biting until he shook with the effort to retain some control.

He began to move, thrusting in and out, and she met him, her body moving in counterpoint, pulling him deeper and deeper, moaning at him, sobbing, her hands clutching at him, fingernails digging in. He growled louder, the small pain urging him on, and then she moved her face from his ear to his neck, and began to bite him, sobbing at him, crying out at him to hurry. And he roared at her, and thrust hard, and she convulsed beneath him, her little muscles clenching about his lok, her body tight about him, and the ecstasy overtook him, his semen rushing out to fill her womb. There was fire, and light, and joy, and love, and everywhere, she was there, surrounding him, filling him with love.

***

He lay on the padded bench, cradling her body against his. Her face was nestled against his neck, her head pillowed on his shoulder. Her lovely body was curled all against him, he could feel her on his chest, his side, his hip, his leg, his arm. It was heaven. He moved his hands over her body, feeling all the wonderful sensations as she sighed and stretched against him. His lok swelled again, wanting her, and his touches became more intense, more focused. Her hand drifted down his body, touching lightly, setting his nerves on fire, and he hissed at her, and she giggled at him, touching more. She licked the skin of his neck, and he stretched his head more to the side, inviting her to continue. She nibbled and took tiny, tiny little nips with her teeth, and he groaned, his lok swelling again until it was almost painful. He pulled at her, moving her up over him, and she lifted her head and grinned at him, sliding down to engulf him. He growled and grabbed her hips, pulling her down harder, pushing himself up at her. And then she moved, rocking her body against his, and he was lost again, needing, wanting, on fire, growling at her, pulling at her, and she was there, everywhere, he could feel how she felt, stretched, her body full of sensation, and he was engulfed, ablaze, her love surrounding him, holding him together as they soared, so high, falling down in light and heat and ecstasy, full of love.

***

He awoke slowly, and she was not there. He sat up quickly, his head swimming. Where was she? Panicked, he looked about the small cave, but she was not there. "Durra!"

She called out to him. "I am coming, Selek." And then she appeared, from what he had thought was only a dip in the cave wall. Quickly she came to his side. "I had to pee, love. That's all." Her hands moved over him, caressing, soothing, and he calmed down, his heartbeat returning to normal. When he was still again, she rose, and went to the small table, pouring out a glass of water. She took several large swallows, and then she brought the glass to him, offering. He shook his head. No, he could not drink now.

She finished the water in the glass, and set it back beside the pitcher, and then she came, and seated herself in his lap, wrapping her legs about him as he sat on the bench. He wrapped his arms about her, holding her there. This was very nice, all her soft curves were pressed against him, and her wet center was against his lok. It felt very good. He shifted his body, just slightly, so that his legs were slightly further apart, giving his lok more room to expand, and she wiggled against him in return, sliding her wetness against him. He lowered his head, kissing the side of her face, her ear, her neck, and she stretched and bent, giving him more access. Her hands were on his ears, stroking, pinching, teasing, and he growled at her now, the flames rising again. He pushed his hips up, against her, feeling the slick wetness growing, and she moaned, so loud, setting him on fire. He pushed up at her again, wanting to feel her about him, and she lifted herself, just enough that the tip of his lok found her entrance. And then she lowered herself back down, so slowly that he shook with it, until all her weight was on his thighs again, and he was deep, deep inside her body, shuddering with it, growling at her as she moved against him, crying out to him. He pulled her close, wrapping his arms tighter, and thrust up hard against her, making her convulse against him, squeezing, clenching, bringing the ecstasy again, flying high, light and heat, and joy and love, everywhere.

***

Outside the cave, the monitor's replacement appeared. Two heads bent close, and words were exchanged, quietly, not to disturb the cave's occupants. And then the one who had been watching left, to go and make her report. All was well. There was no need to interfere.


	43. Chapter 43:What Was Wanted

**A Pearl of Great Price**

**Chapter Forty-three - What Was Wanted**

**New Vulcan**

**26 March 2264**

**Durra**

She woke to feel of his hands on her body, caressing, his lips against her forehead, moving softly, murmuring at her. She stretched, moving against him, feeling his warmth all around her. She raised her face to him and kissed him, her tongue sliding gently into his mouth, tantalizing. She brought her hands up, and cupped his face, letting her love for him flow out through her fingertips, and he murmured at her again, soft words, full of tenderness.

His hands moved over her body, and she sighed and moved again, rubbing herself against him. She was so content to be here, to have him hold her like this. She felt so protected here in his arms, so cherished. He rolled them over, so that he hovered above her, and began to touch and kiss her everywhere, from her hairline, down her body, until she tingled and glowed all over. And then his hands lay on her belly, and she heard a great intake of breath, and he hung there, suspended, and then he smiled, his whole face lighting up, before he moved, and laid his face against her belly.

She laid her hands on him, wondering, and felt his joy, flowing out, amazing her. "Selek?"

He pulled her hands down, curving them there, low on her belly, and laid his over them. "Do you feel it?"

She closed her eyes and concentrated, sensing something, something bright, shiny, glowing with energy. And he was all around her, protecting, worshipping, wondering. "Selek? What is that?"

And he pulled her close, enfolding her in his arms, his face against hers now, his voice soft and tender, full of love. "That is our son, Durra. We have made a son."

She gasped at him, full of wonder, then clutched him tightly. "Are you sure? Selek? A son?"

And he laughed, holding her, his face buried in her hair, his body close against hers. "Yes, I am sure. A son. Our son."

She pushed her face into his neck, breathing against him in short, happy pulses. "Oh, Selek, oh, thank you, love."

He pulled back just enough to look down into her face. "Why are you thanking me, Durra? I should be thanking you. You have given me the greatest gift there is. A son, Durra. A child of your body." He was glowing, shining, his eyes, his mouth, and his love surrounded her, holding her closely, flooding her mind with his joy.

She laughed then, so happy she could contain it no longer. "Our son! A baby to love! Oh, Selek!" And then she was kissing him, and hugging him, and laughing aloud.

Carefully, he untangled himself from her and rose from the padded bench. He lifted her up, almost tossing her into the air, and whirled about the small cave, grinning happily at her, while she laughed and grinned back. And then he set her on her feet, still holding her hand, and headed for the entrance to the cave.

"Selek, wait! We need our clothes!" She could not stop laughing.

He stopped, looked down at himself, looked at her, and flushed green across his cheekbones, and the tips of his ears. "Indeed we do. I am overcome, Durra." He leaned over and nuzzled against her. She hugged him back, and then moved to the shelf where she had folded their clothing. She handed him his robe, and wound the bright cloth about her body, putting her bangles and hoops back on and stepping into her sandals, as he reached for his.

Hand in hand, they exited the small cave, startling the priestess standing nearby. "Why have you come out so soon?"

Selek looked at her. "We have achieved that which was desired. There is no need to remain longer."

The healer-priestess looked at him, then raised one hand. She hesitated, her hand before his face, until he nodded slightly at her. She laid her hand against his face, fingers sliding slightly to find the correct points, and then her eyes closed briefly. When they opened again, she looked at him, slightly puzzled. "It is over. This is unexpected."

Now she turned to Durra, once again silently asking permission. Durra nodded slightly, as Selek had done, and the healer laid her fingers against Durra's face. Once again, her eyes closed, but this time for a longer period. And when she opened her eyes, and removed her fingers from Durra's face, she moved her hand much lower, until it hovered over Durra's belly. Lightly she touched, then spread her hand out, palm resting against the lower part of Durra's belly. And that calm face shone for a moment, as she caught her breath in astonishment. "So bright. So clear and strong. A male."

"Yes, I had determined that already." Durra could hear the pride in Selek's voice.

The healer removed her hand from Durra's body and looked at the both of them. "Eat. Drink. Rest. A healer will be assigned shortly to monitor and assist if needed." She nodded at them and stepped aside. They headed down the dusty path, hand in hand, full of wonder, as she watched them. Such an interesting couple, bringing changes and unexpected wonders. This child would bear watching.

Selek and Durra did not know and would not have cared, what the healer thought. They were totally focused on each other, full of love and wonder, and excitement. Something wonderful had happened, and they could barely contain their joy. They reached their home, and entered, finding a message, telling them that the casserole was in the stasis unit. Durra brought it out, and warmed it up, and they sat and ate, and drank much water, and then they retired to the bedroom, where Selek once again laid his face against her belly, sharing that bright, shining spark with her before stretching out and pulling her against him, wrapping her in his arms and his love as they drifted off into sleep, ready for the next part of their lives together.

_______________

Author's Note: There will be a sequel to this story, but first I need to deal with Sarek, and his need for a new bondmate. 'Let the Sunshine In' starts tomorrow.


End file.
